


Dirty It Up - One Shot Collection

by ElmireDolores (ElmiDol)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 51,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmireDolores
Summary: My DGM oneshots + Dirty 'Em Up collection; previously posted on luna and gotvg. Multiple pairings.





	1. Sharing Chocolate [Allen/Reader]

Sharing Chocolate [Allen/Reader]

Valentine's Day generally meant that you were spending an eventful afternoon playing messenger girl for an assortment of the Order's Finders and Exorcists. This year, however, you had managed to weasel your way out of that role--by agreeing to help Jeryy melt and pour chocolate into molds. Such was the reason you were currently stirring around the thick, brown substance with a ladle. You were dressed for the holiday in your own way; a form-fitting shirt and a skirt that stopped just two inches above your knee. Atop that you wore a pink 'kiss the cook' apron that also had a few red hearts dotted here and there.

You danced to the music you had playing in the background, high-heeled shoes clicking on the tile floor. Whilst doing so, you set the ladle against the edge of the pot and took a single step back. Then another, followed by a few more before pivoting and sashaying about the kitchen, looking for the marshmallows that would be placed into the center of the chocolates.

Much too busy with your task at hand, you had failed to notice a certain light-haired Exorcist sneak into the kitchen and dip his finger into the pot of chocolate. He slurped said digit into his mouth quietly, and closed his eyes in pure pleasure at the exotic taste provided him. Upon opening them, he glanced at you and stole one more taste of the sweet substance, and managed to stand completely erect and alert by the time you had turned around and noticed him there.

Your eyes did a quick sweep over his person, and you smiled knowingly. Strutting your stuff, you walked almost predatorily to the male. He smiled in return, albeit a nervous tint to his. Once at the stove, you set the pack of marshmallows on the ledge with enough distance to ensure the plastic bag they were held in would not melt. You then placed a single finger against your bottom lip.

"Allen...did you take some chocolate?"

He pulled off an innocent smile quite nicely, to a point that you would have believed him if you hadn't known any better. "No, (y/n), why would I do that?"

"Hmm....maybe you're right. I mean, you would share any chocolate you got with me, right?" you asked, tone just as innocent as Allen's grin.

"Of course!" He said without any hesitance.

"Well then~"

That being said, you slid down until you were on your knees in front of Allen. While a deep blush crossed over his face and he sputtered out nonsense, you gripped his hips and slipped your tongue out of your mouth. Allen's hands flew to grip the ledge and your head as you licked the front of his pants--and the chocolate he had unknowingly dripped there.


	2. Peeping Tom [Kanda/Reader]

Peeping Tom [Kanda/Reader]

Kanda had been his typical self the entire day. Between insulting your every move, he had otherwise ignored you. You had not decided which was more disheartening. Shrugging off the thought, you continued to follow Kanda up the mountain. Being an exorcist oftentimes proved to include exhausting work that occasionally turned out to be all for naught. _Maybe that’s why he’s extra grumpy today,_ you thought to yourself. Indeed, the rumor of Innocence in the surrounding area had proven false. Ever since that discovery had been made, Kanda had taken to glaring at you every chance he could. Speaking of which…

“Tch. Why are you so slow?” the samurai grumbled whilst watching you through narrowed eyes. You glared in return yet refused to respond.

At long last the pair of you reached the top of the mountain. A cool breeze blew by, ruffling your and Kanda’s hair. You stared at the black locks before blinking slowly. It was rumored that Kanda washed his hair with soap of all things. Not shampoo; soap. You frowned, picked up a few strands of your own hair, and stared at the dead ends. Your gaze shifted back and forth from his perfect hair and your damaged strands. It just did not add up.

 _I’ll get to the bottom of this!_ you swore to yourself.

Perhaps that was why several hours later you found yourself pacing back and forth by a line of trees. Two yards away was a lake…and within those waters was a naked Kanda. Bathing. You ran your fingers through your hair, nails digging into your scalp. If only you could muster enough strength! Removing your digits, you took a number of deep breaths. It wouldn’t hurt anything, would it? It was not as though you were a stranger to naked bodies, male or female. For whatever reason, you’d always had the bad luck of walking in on people in various states of undress.

 _Besides,_ you told yourself, _he’s been nothing but an ass today. Revenge is in order._

With that in mind, you nodded to yourself and set off, quietly, through the trees. Tiptoeing through the trees, you managed to position yourself behind a large trunk. You looked past it, into the waters and at Kanda. Immediately your face flooded with blood. You felt as though you were burning up. In all honesty, you had believed at best you would see his torso. What you had not expected was him to be climbing out of the water at that time to grab some soap. Your eyes were glued to his toned thighs and everything in-between. You mouthed two words while you stared. Holy crap.

“The curtains match the drapes,” you whispered to yourself. Swallowing hard, you tried to tell yourself that it would be best to walk away right then and there. It would be better… Kanda’s stomach rippled as he stretched his arms above his head, washing his hair. “Five more minutes…”


	3. Burlesque Private [Lavi/Reader]

Burlesque Private [Lavi/Reader]

Lavi and Bookman had entered the building together. The older male, however, had not been distracted by the many details of the entrance hall. He had not noticed his pupil stop for a moment and lose sight of him. Upon returning his gaze ahead, Lavi found that he was alone. He swore under his breath, hurrying to catch up with Bookman before his elder would berate him. Coming to the end of the hallway, he found that there were two doors, one on either side of the hall. He cursed his luck yet again then ducked into the door on the right. He opened it quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself, lest Bookman realize that he had been absent for any length of time.

Silently closing the door behind himself and turning, Lavi froze. The sight before him had his heart beating rapidly in his chest. There you were, dressed up with fishnet stockings, a shorter skirt, an eye-catching hairstlye, and a form-fitting top that was being revealed as you peeled away your coat. Unaware of the set of eyes on you, you continued to practice before the mirror your routine. Your heels hit gently, with small clicks on the tile floor below as you danced. Your voice flowed through the room, the words causing Lavi's mouth to twist upwards into a grin at their comedic undertone.

You bent lightly with one of the steps, and Lavi found himself leaning to the side, his eyes trailing along the length of your legs and following the fishnet upwards. Damn did you thighs have his palms sweating. He swallowed hard. You had turned around yet were looking over your shoulder. He imagined that's where the audience would be. Giving yourself a coy expression, you slid the skirt down--his heart skipped a beat--to reveal short shorts that revealed more of your leg, yet still left something to the imagination.

You climbed atop the counter, your legs stretching to the side before you raised on up. You stretched an arm, finger tips ghosting over your leg and trailing back down, towards your hip. All the while you continued to sing your flirtatious song that mocked one of Shakespeare's plays. Lavi would swear you were a siren, the way you had his attention. He would never be able to read _As You Like It_ again without thinking of you, of the way your body moved.

You pressed a lone finger against your bottom lip just as the final words slipped from your mouth. Your lips puckered, a small kissed placed on the lone digit. Then you tensed, jumping slightly as you heard a male voice behind you say:

"S-strike!"

Turning, you caught sight of Lavi, who was giving you a nice thumbs-up. Used to men saying much worse things to you in regards to your beauty and dance, you took his strange exclamation as a compliment and smiled. The bulge in his pants was also something you had grown used to over the years.


	4. Medical Fetish [Tyki/Reader]

Medical Fetish [Tyki/Reader]

You were standing before him in a short dress. More specifically, a nurse's outfit. Behind you, he pulled on he surgical gloves, which snapped into place. A shudder ran down your spine. He trailed a finger along your leg, up your thigh, your hip and side. He stopped beside your breast. Then he walked two fingers over your chest, stopping where your heart was situated. He pressed his palm firmly there, your heartbeat racing as he felt your pulse.

"Nurse (y/n)," he said in a husky whisper, his breath hitting your earlobe before his tongue ran along it. "You seem to be unfocused today. Are you not feeling well?"

He rocked his hips into yours as he spoke, and you moved against him. Your short dress started to ride up. He used his free hand to push it back down, gripping your thigh firmly. You bit your bottom lip, holding back a moan. His other hand left your chest, caressing your neck and cheek before settling on your forehead. As though he were feeling your temperature. He ground against you harder, and this time you did release a moan. You could feel him through his pants, feel his forming erection brushing against you.

His lips trailed down your cheek, your neck, and settled on your shoulder. Every portion of your flesh that they touched was kissed. A few times did his tongue dip out of his mouth. He suckled on your shoulder, his teeth gently dragging along your skin. His hand dipped under your dress, his fingers rubbing you through your panties. A gasp escaped you, your breath coming out ragged as he continued to tease you. His fingers slipped past your panties and your stomach fluttered. Even through his gloves could you feel his finger against you. His flesh rubbing gently against your lower anatomy.

"Yes, this part of you feels rather swollen," he said, the heel of his hand pressing lightly against your pubic bone. He slowly turned you around in his arms. He pressed against you, your bodies meeting despite the clothes. Oh, how his ability drove you crazy! "I'll fix that~"

You moaned as a latex-covered finger slid under your chin and tilted your head back. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, tracing the contours of your lips before he sunk to his knees in front of you. He gripped your thighs, prying them apart. The bottom of your dress slid up, your black lace panties revealed.

"You might feel a building pressure," he said, his thumbs working circles on your flesh. "But don't worry. That's all part of the procedure~"

You trembled, sighing in ecstasy as he once more used his ability to touch you--to move _inside_ of you. "Tyki!"


	5. In Eden [Komui/Reader] pt 1

In Eden [Komui/Reader] pt1

You had owned your coffee shop--which you had given the moniker _Eden_ \--for well over six months before his first visit. He seemed to be a rather important fellow, two men guarding him as he placed his order. You handed the attractive Chinese male his coffee. His hand was warm to the touch, and his smile contagious. Since that fateful first visit he had made it a point to visit you at least once a month. On his thirteenth visit in your shop, he had started to place his order, which was identical to all the ones he had made in the past. Your grin, however, caused him to fall silent.

Komui leaned against the counter, also smiling. "What would you recommend, (y/n)?"

It made you feel good that he did not have to look at your name tag. Since his very first visit he had committed your name to memory, which was more than you could say for a number of your usual customers. In response to his inquiry, you tilted your head to the side. Looking up at your store's menu to find something he would enjoy, you hummed thoughtfully.

"Have you ever had a Kahlua?" you asked, turning to look back at him.

Komui's grinned sheepishly and ran his fingers through the back of his hair. "I really can't drink on the job."

"It's a virgin," you said with a nod. His mistake was one that many made. Your store did not, however, carry any alcoholic beverages.

"Oh, you are?" Your eyes widened and your cheeks started to burn as blood rushed to them. Komui, also blushing, cleared his throat. "It is? Well, then...I'll take one."

The nervous chuckle that left him, you found it to be cute. Gathering your bearings and biting your buttom lip to keep from giggling, you turned and started to make him a virgin Kahlua. You could feel his eyes on you with every movement you made. His gaze wandered along your body. It was not the first time either. Every time he came into the store, you could feel him admiring your body. Unlike other men, however, he never crossed the line and was very respectful to you.

Returning to the counter with the drink, you rang him up. He handed you the cash for the drink, which you deposited into the register. Then, slowly sliding his drink into his hand, you leaned across the counter. Your mouth was directly beside his ear when you whispered:

"Do you want to find out?" The way his breath hitched practically had your toes curling.


	6. (The)Red Light [Komui/Reader] pt 2

(The) Red Light [Komui/Reader] pt2

You bit down on your bottom lip as you scooted backwards on the bed. Part of you hadn't really believed he would take you up on the offer. A larger part was telling you to get over the shock and just enjoy. You shuddered as his arms slipped out of his coat before his fingers went to work on his pants. You yourself had already taken off your work shorts and removed your bra. Clad only in your panties and tank top, you were curling your toes at the sight of him as he stripped down to just his underwear.

His abs had your stomach fluttering. The muscles of his arms, normally hidden by his coat, rippled as he crawled across the bed, hovering over you. Blushing, you looked up at him. Komui placed a hand against your cheek, his thumb caressing your flesh as you leaned into his touch.

"Are you scared?" he asked, his voice gentle yet husky at the same time. You could see the proof of his growing arousal when you looked down between your bodies. You swallowed then nodded meekly. Yes, yes you were a virgin. And while this was thrilling, it terrified you at the same time. Komui pressed his lips against your forehead. "I'll be gentle."

Once more you nodded, and then you laid down with your head against the pillow. Komui shifted his weight, moving to where his legs were between yours. His lips trailed down the side of your face, his mouth covering yours. Kissing you knew well enough. You responded, your tongue darting out to trace along his lips. Komui's tongue danced along yours, his hands massaging your shoulders before moving down. He rubbed your breasts through your shirt, his thumbs rolling the nipples, which hardened at the attention.

While he continued to play with your right breast, his left hand slipped down between your bodies. You hand one hand running through his hair, the other grabbing at the flesh on his back as he rocked his hips into yours. His erection moved deliciously against your clitoris despite his boxers and your panties. Komui slipped a finger into your underwear. It wiggled against you, casuing you to squirm and moan as he slowly maneuvered it near your opening. A gasp escaped you when he slid the finger into you. 

You shuddered. His lips left yours, his mouth moving to your neck, where he gently nipped at you. You moaned out his name. The finger pumped in and out of you, and you found yourself rocking against it. Your eyelids fluttered closed when his thumb reached up, teasing your clit after having been smothered in your juices.

"O-ohhhh." Your toes curled, and you found yourself arching your back off the bed, pressing yourself against him.

Komui chuckled, his breath tickling your skin. He moved his hand off your breast, slipping it up under your shirt and pinching your nipple lightly. When he slipped a second finger into you, pushing past your barrier and scissoring you, however, the minute pain caused you to seize him and gasp out, "Red light!"

He froze atop you. As his fingers stopped their actions, you met his gaze. His nose brushed against yours. Komui smiled as his lips ghosted over yours, sealing them with a brief kiss. "You need a moment?"

You nodded, blushing and hoping you weren't scaring him off--or turning him off, for that matter. You shifted your hips, adjusting yourself. His fingers shyly responded, twisting and shifting inside of you in a way that soon had the pain disappearing. Komui kissed your jawline, his tongue running along it as he returned towards your lips, where he kissed you again.

"Is it a green light now?"

Your only response was a moan, as you were once again arching into his touch, which seemed to have redoubled in effectiveness. He moved down the length of your body. Komui slipped your panties down, his fingers leaving your body, which resulted in slick noises. He tossed your underwear over the side of the bed then once more turned his attention to you. He kissed directly below your naval, trailing his lips, teeth and tongue further down. When his entire mouth enveloped you, you practically screamed out his name. You could feel his mouth smiling against you as he gently sucked on your clit, rolling it between his teeth. His fingers were once more buried inside of you.

"Now don't 'red light' me again," he said a few seconds later, kneeling between your legs. Komui smiled at you, and you grinned in return. He slipped his boxers down, his erection freed from the confines of the clothing.

You shyly reached forward, fingers wrapping around his shaft. Komui groaned, rocking his hips into your hand. Your toes curled at the sound of his voice, at the thought of him inside of you. The tips of your fingers brushed against the head of his erection, which was dripping precum. Your face flushed from arousal, you released him and moved your fingers into your mouth. Komui watched your every move, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing.

As you sucked on the digits, Komui moaned and moved between your legs. He grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away from your mouth, which he sealed with his. He rocked into you, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head when he entered you. Properly prepared and wet by his previous ministrations, he slipped gently into you. The sensation of him filling you up knocked the breath out of you for a moment.

"You're alright?" Komui asked, pausing for a moment so that you could get used to his girth. He kissed your shoulder, your forehead, your lips.

You reached up, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Then, biting your bottom lip, you wrapped your legs around his waist and ground yourself against him. This elicited a moan from the both of you. "Green light, green light!" you found yourself moaning.


	7. Dirty Dancing [Jasdevi/Reader]

Dirty Dancing [Jasdevi/Reader]

You were beyond thankful that your Innocence was tucked out of sight when you entered the dance hall. Normally you would not have cared, however currently two rather attractive boys were grinding against one another in a way that had your pulse racing. Your body seemed to almost thrum as the twins--your _enemies_ , you reminded yourself--continued to dance against one another. The Noah of Bonds sure knew how to enjoy themselves. You ran your eyes over their bodies. Without all that make-up piled on their faces, and with Jasdero's stitches missing, you found them...well, to put it bluntly, sexy. Again did you remind yourself that these two would destroy your Innocence and murder you as well if they realized that you were there. 

Weaving your way through the crowd, you moved away from the twins and then relaxed. You were here as a treat to yourself, and you would _not_ let the presence of those blasted Noah ruin it for you. Slowly, getting a feel for the music, you started to sway your hips. A man slid up behind you, and soon you found yourself dancing against him. His hands ran down your sides, however you shifted so that they could not venture lower, onto your legs, which was where they had been headed.

As the song changed, the man caught the message and moved away. You were somewhat disappointed that all he had been looking for was a quickie; he was a rather good dance partner. Your eyes widened and a gasp tore from your lips when you turned back around to dance. The blonde-haired male in front of you grinned widely. You tensed, your hand beginning to move towards where your Innocence was concealed, when you felt a pair of hands run down the length of your body--from your chest to your hips. The owner of those lips pulled you tight against him. He ground against you, his hands working your hips to the rhythm of the new song.

"Heya~" Devit said, his breath hot against your ear. Your face flushed from agitation and slight arousal. This guy definitely did _not_ know what personal boundaries were. And neither did his brother, you told yourself as Jasdero moved his hips into yours from the front.

Sandwiched between the two, you moved against their gyrating hips to avoid any unwanted attention. You briefly wondered how many gathered were akuma and tried to calculate your chances against them in a fight. Your mind, however, was easily distracted by the way their bodies melded against yours. Skin touching then slipping away. Friction against both your ass and your cunt despite the fact that you were fully clothed. Your breath hitched as Jasdero grabbed hold of your hips and moved against you faster, the tempo of the music rising. Devit, likewise, ground against you harder and ran his hand through your hair, forcing you to lean back against his shoulder. 

His lips were on your neck, his tongue expertly dipping out. Both of the twins' hands were wandering about your body, no doubt searching for your Innocence. You wiggled against them, diverting their attention back towards the sensation that was no doubt growing in all three pairs of pants that were involved in your sandwich. You could feel Jasdero and Devit hardening against you. The same way they could probably feel how slick you were getting as they continued to grind harder and harder.

"You're real wet," Devit hissed into your ear; you could hardly hear him above the music.

Jasdero moved so that his mouth was by your other ear and he said, "Real slick, hii~"

You responded by thrusting your hips into his. If the other couples around you had not been dancing in such a risque manner, your actions would have garnered plenty of unwanted attention. As it was, you tried once more to slip from the boys' hold without bringing said attention to you. They, however, only shifted along with you. Not once did their hips refrain from meeting yours. Devit's left hand worked between your body and Jasdero's. He set it against your lower belly then trailed it downwards. He cupped your inner thigh while Jasdero groped your ass.

By the time you did escape them and slip out the dance hall before Devit or Jasdero could catch you, you were wondering if you were the only one of you three who came from the constant friction.


	8. XXX [Jasdevi/Reader]

XXX [Jasdevi/Reader]

You squinted through the smoke as the twins' shadows merged into one. You angled your Innocence, ready to fire the arrow from your forearm mounted crossbow. A glint of red flashed in your peripheral vision as Jasdevi dodged to the right. His speed had increased from when Jasdero and Devit had been individuals. You growled out in frustration, narrowly dodging a blow from the Noah to your face by offering your forearm instead. As the fist skimmed over your flesh, however, the fingers relaxed their grip and then grasped your arm. You started to jerk back, only to feel hair wrap around your arm beside his hand. 

Swearing aloud, you aimed your Innocence at the strands, only to misfire when more hair caught hold of your Innocence arm. It amazed you how difficult it was to fight against the bindings, which soon knotted your hands above your head, the hair tightening. A few strands slipped under your finger, jerking until you were forced to remove your digit from the weapon. You felt hands working the front of your coat. Your eyes widened and you gawked at the grinning face that hovered above you.

"C'mon, don't you want to dance again~" The Noah asked with a teasing lilt as your coat was opened. Your chest heaved and your cheeks reddened at the implications of his words.

You then got control over yourself, narrowing your eyes. "What, you think we're gonna have a bit of fun then walk away unscathed? That shit only happens in manga and porn."

Jasdevi laughed, his shoulders shaking and his hands moving to the sides of your face. He pressed his black lips onto yours. A chuckle escaped him as he kissed you. You released an indignant grunt, turning your head and breaking the contact. "Then let's make some porn, (y/n)~" he said, his voice suddenly husky.

Your toes curled in your boots. His nose brushed against yours, his devious tongue slipping out from between his lips and trailing along your mouth. You parted your lips, granting him access out of sheer curiosity. Jasdevi grinned and thrust his pink orgran into the depths of your orifice. You wrapped your tongue around his while his hands resumed their work on unclothing you. As you kissed him, you heard the zipper of your shorts drag down and felt your bottoms being tugged off of you. His hair still held your arms in place. 

When you brought this up to the Noah, he touched the side of your face with his leather-adorned fingers. "I know. You're so defenseless. It's kind of kinky~"

You scoffed. "I thought you were the Noah of Bonds, not Bondage."

Again did Jasdevi laugh; the twins always did appreciate a good joke. He did not let his humor distract him from ridding you of your panties, however. He released an appreciative hum at the sight of your unclothed pussy. Jasdevi started to tug against your shirt, but you growled out at him to _not_ damage your clothes. He immediately frowned and, grumbling, worked the shirt off you slowly, ensuring that his hair had contact with a part of each of your arms at all times. Only once you were naked did he shift aside his red top to undo the front of his pants.

Leaning your head against one of your upraised arms, you released a small gasp at the sight of his freed cock. Devit had bragged of going commando while you had danced with him; it seemed the twin's combined form took after the darker haired Noah in that respect. His erection was impressive in size and girth. You hardly had the chance to look at it before he pressed tightly against you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, bucking against him as he rocked forward. His erection slid against your clitoris then moved down towards the entrance of your vagina--back up again. 

"You don't want us to split, do you~? Give you a buffer to keep you wet while the other screws your brains out~"

You brushed brilliantly at his comment, a low moan leaving you. "Mmm...hmm...maybe after we do it like this," you said in an equally teasing tone.

Jasdevi appeared taken aback for half a second then grinned like a madman. His hands seized your hips and he entered you. You threw your head back, moaning out your pleasure. His pace was quick, the friction between the two of you causing you to grow wet. He trailed one hand up to your chest, groping at your boob and leaning his head down to suck at the nipple. He rolled the bud with his teeth and tongue. Your hands curled into fists. You bit down on your bottom lip, stifling a moan as you continued to meet his thrusts.

It was as he kissed your neck and you opened your eyes that you noticed the object over his shoulder. A tripod upon which stood a camera, the red light indicating that you were being recorded. 

"Are....are you really making a sex tape?" you asked, adjusting yourself so that he had better access. Jasdevi responded by licking your mouth. You rolled your eyes and kissed him in return. He came inside you with a groan then pulled away. 

Left panting and on the brink of orgasm, you moaned in disappointment and swore at the Noah. He pulled his hair from your arms, which dropped lamely to your sides. As the blood returned to your hands and down your arms, Jasdevi split back into the forms of Devit and Jasdero. The two Noah grinned mishcieviously at you, both grabbed hold of one of your legs and tugging so that you fell onto your knees. Your legs were spread, one between Jasdero's legs and the other between Devit's. 

The lighter haired twin ran his tongue from your hipbone up to your neck, trailing behind your ear. You shuddered in response, his fingers darting between your legs to stroke you. Devit, likewise, enterained his mouth on your flesh; he favored your chest. His fingers also moved between your legs. They each placed a digit at your entrance and then thrust upwards. You gasped, rocking against their fingers, which they curled and uncurled in unison. 

You laid down on your back and were arching against their mouths, which were placing kisses down your body. Their mouths both met your warm, wet cunt and their tongues darted out, teasing your swollen flesh. You moaned as they suckled you, fucking you with their fingers and eating you out in alteration.

"Mmm...ah...." you entangled your hands into their hair, your toes curled as you were brought to orgasm.

"Bam, photo finish~" the two Noah said in unison. You could only moan, their fingers continuing to work you as you rode out your orgasm.


	9. It's a Sin...Not! [Earl/Reader]

It's a Sin...Not! [Earl/Reader]

The first time you had met the Millennium Earl had been...memorable, to say the least. That's what happens when you, an exoricst, decides to take a shower after a mission before returning to Headquarters. A new group of akuma, traveling with the Millennium Earl himself, had destroyed half of the building. Of course that would have to include the wall of the bathroom. Thus you stood with only a towel wrapped around your body as you caught sight of the Millennium Earl walking across the roof of the apartment across the street. He paused mid-step, one of his legs straight forward in the air. Turning, he replaced the limb on the ground and stared at you. The Millennium Earl placed a single finger against his ever-wide grin and said:

"My, my." You shuffled from leg to leg, blushing but still reaching for your Innocence. Your hand froze when his next words reached your ears. "You're so exposed already, I'll offer you a rain check~"

At first you did not believe what you were hearing. Then, however, the akuma moved past you without a hint of wanting to destroy your Innocence. The Earl of the Millennium, likewise, turned and continued on his merry way, humming a joyful tune to himself.

On your second meeting, you had not been expecting him. You and another exorcist had been fooling around in the streets. When you were knocked back, your hand shot up to grab the wall so that you would not hit your head against the gravel. This resulted in you grasping a certain part of the Earl's anatomy through his pants. You steadied yourself. Not realizing what you were touching, you furrowed your brow and ran your hand up and down the object, turning your head a moment later. Your cheeks were much redder than his. 

Clearing your throat, you at a loss for real words, you did not think before you spoke. "Well hello there, big boy~" Then you buried your face with your hands, cursing at yourself and jerking away from your enemy.

After a moment the Earl of the Millennium, shifting on his feet, cocked his head to the side and said innocently, "Good afternoon~" He gave you a moment to recover your composure; the Noah patriarch was, if nothing else, a good sport. Then he moved to attack you and your companion. The fight ended in a draw, although you and your fellow exorcist were plenty injured before your back-up had arrived to chase away the Earl.

The third time you met the Millennium Earl, you had not known who he was. The brown-haired, almond-eyed gentleman you had met in the bar was not how you would have _ever_ pictured the Earl. The two of you had engaged in drunken flirting before you agreed to meet him in his hotel room. You had removed your shorts before climbing onto the bed and crawling across the mattress, straddling him. Your hands had worked on the buttons of his shirt as he had stroked you along your sides, kneading your breasts. All the while you rocked your hips into his, which bucked up against you.

When the two of you had at last removed the last bit of clothes, you had lowered yourself onto his cock, one hand in your hair and the other against his abdomen. The muscles rippled under your touch. One of his hands was on your hips, guiding you down onto his throbbing member, while the other was groping at your breast. Gasping, you rose a few inches only to slam back down again. A loud moan escaped you. You could feel his hard cock rubbing against your inner walls. He had leaned forward and captured your nipple between his teeth, his tongue flicking against it.

The first time he had cum, it had been inside of you, shortly after he had brought you to your orgasm. Next you had applied your mouth to the tip of his penis, working your hand against its entire length. As he thrust into your mouth, he had requested you to straddle his face. In the sixty-nine position, he had eaten you out while you swallowed the semen that leaked from his cock. 

Throughout the night, several more positions were employed, each one leaving you gasping for air as you came down from the high of your orgasms. His sinful lips had enveloped so much of your flesh, you believed not a portion of you remained unkissed.

It was only in the morning, when you and he had sobered, that he had frozen at the sight of your Innocence. The man had stood there, blinking, looking between the weapon and you in both confusion and horror. Dressed in his shirt, you brushed back a strand of your hair. He was dressed only in his pants; the two of you were waiting for room service. You had asked him what was wrong, following his gaze as you spoke. He had only grinned, told you it was nothing, and then remained mostly quiet throughout breakfast.

It was as you were saying goodbye that he made the slip. As you bid him farewell, he told you to have a safe trip back to the Order. You had stopped, and his eyes had bulged. Then, grinning something fierce, he had given you a sultry look that caused blush to spread on your cheeks. "We'll play cat and mouse again later, (y/n)~" And he had disappeared.

That left you here, on your fourth meeting with the Millennium Earl. It was only now, just a few seconds ago, that you had come to realize his human form. He had said, "Hello, my mouse~"

To which you, not thinking at all, had responded, "I'm more of a cat... I like to play with balls."

Your cheeks had reddened and you had coughed into your hand, trying to remind yourself that this was the Earl. Then his words had clicked. You blanched. The Millennium Earl chuckled darkly then swung his umbrella forward, catching you off-guard. Your Innocence flew out of your hand and clattered onto the ground. You instinctively moved to grab for it, but were instead pushed up against the wall of the building. The Earl loomed over you, the hand that was at your throat loosening its grip so that you were no longer cut off from breathing. You greedily sucked in the air around you, glaring murder at the man.

"Well, (y/n), how would your cat like to swallow my mouse~"

"That's a really cheesy line," you said, trying to keep your face neautral. He chuckled as you broke down into laughter over your own statement. When a few seconds later you were able to recover, you said, "It's a sin. You're my enemy."

"You've done it before~" You glowered at him, once again stating your first reason. "Since when was sex a sin?"

You opened your mouth, closed it, then opened it again. After a few times of doing this, you managed, "It's premarital sex...which is a sin."

"Only when it's convenient for you~?"

"Yup," you said honestly, nodding a single time before trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Both of your hands were on his left one, the one that was against your throat.

The Millennium Earl released a hum, pressing closer against you. At first all you could feel was his sizely belly against yours. When he shifted, however, you could feel the forming erection in his pants. You blushed at its size, averting your gaze from his face. "There was no Innocence here this time. How disappointing for both of us~"

"Your point?" you hissed out, digging your fingers into his hand.

"I thought...why not make this trip worth our while, my little cat~"

"Listen, I'm not pawing at your balls or 'swallowing your mouse'." His grin inched upwards, the hand that was holding Lero releasing the golem, who moved out of your line of vision. With that freed limb, the Millennium Earl reached between your legs, stroking your through your clothes. You wriggled at his touch. "Come--"

"Yes~"

"--on! ...that is _not_ the type of 'come' I was talking about," you said, wrinkling your nose as he continued to work at your lower anatomy. You could feel yourself growing wet at his touch, feel your body beginning to respond, and found yourself slowly but surely meeting his deviously skilled fingers. "Mmm....ugh...huh....f-fine..."

You released a light yelp when he backed away and you fell onto your rear in front of him. As you started to stand, he stopped you mid-way with a single hand on your shoulder. Face flushed, you watched in fascination as the Millennium Earl undid the front of his pants and released his erection. You lifted your gaze and were greeted with the sight of the man peering down at you through his pice-nez. You licked your lips then leaned forward, running your tongue along the very tip of his cock. His entire body trembled, his other hand moving behind your head, coaxing you forward. 

What you could not fit into your mouth, you wrapped with your hands. You worked at the Earl's cock. You could feel the vein on the underside of his dick pulsing against your tongue. This sensation alone had your lower lips swelling. You hummed around him, sending delicious vibrations that had the Earl's knees quaking. You tickled his sac with your fingertips, giggling as you could not keep away the thought of a cat playing with a ball.

Even if it was a sin...well, right now you did not mind sinning with the Earl of the Millennium.


	10. Night Swimming [Tyki/Reader]

Night Swimming [Tyki/Reader]

You finished stripping off your shirt before shimmying out of your bottoms. Clad only in your bra and underwear, you walked the final few yards to the edge of the river and dipped your toes into the cool water. A shudder ran through your body from both the cold temperature and how utterly amazing it felt after a long day's journey. You had separated from the group of finders and the exorcists you were traveling, leaving them back at camp while you indulged in some nice night time swimming. You inched into the water bit by bit at a steady pace until it was at your hip. At that time, you dove the rest of the way in. Submerged under the water, you kicked your legs and moved your arms so that you swam further into the depths of the river. All the while you made certain that you would not be swept away by the current of the river.

When again your head was above the surface, you rolled onto your back and looked up at the stars. A content sigh escaped you. It was so peaceful out here...

You blinked twice then allowed your eyes to drift towards your chest. On your bra was a hook...a fishing hook, to be exact. You furrowed your brow, grabbed the fishing line that was connected to the hook, and lifted it off of the material that covered yoru breasts. You swung your head back and forth, looking around for the culprit. Your heart fluttered at the sight of the dark-haired hobo who was staring at you. His thick glasses and his long hair, which was drawn up into a loose ponytail, were all the identifying features you needed; this man was Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure. 

"Uh...were you purposely trying to catch me?" You asked, holding up the hook and jerked your head towards it to make a point. Tyki continued to puff on his cigarette and said nothing. "Because... well, I know I'm quite a catch," you joked, earning a reluctant grin from, "but... stop trying to look down the front of my bra!" His head jerked upwards. "Just because I can't see your eyes doesn't mean I don't know where they're headed." His grin now showed his teeth.

"I was looking for something to eat~" he said in a rather playful tone that had you wanting to swim back to shore. Tyki stood, stepped onto the water--your heart skipped a beat as he walked upon the surface of the river using his ability to choose--and started walking towards you. As he did so, he began winding the fishing line. 

You hissed when the hook slipped towards your fingers and caught on the flesh. Gritting your teeth, you kicked backwards and attempted to yank away your limb. His speed, however, and the fact that you were in water while he was atop it, prevented you from escaping. Just as the hook left your skin, his hand shot out and seized your wrist. Kneeling before you on just one knee, Tyki grinned and tugged you up towards him.

"And the bite I caught looks delicious~"

You practically yelped when the Noah lifted you up into his arms. You would have struggled if it weren't for the fact that you knew it was inevitable he would catch you again; taking a night time swim had been a bad idea after all. You were not sure what to expect. Up this close, you could see his eyes through the glasses, which he allowed to fall off his face. You swallowed hard. His brown eyes flashed golden for a moment then regained their natural chocolatety hue. Tyki spit his cigarette off to the side, where it plopped into the water and floated out of sight.

The hand belonging to the arm that was supporting your legs wandered towards your panties. You wiggled away from the limb, thrusting both your hands down to stop his wandering digits, which slipped into your underwear. Your breath hitched as two of his fingers brushed against your inner lips. The digits were then removed and Tyki moved them into his mouth. You openly gawked at him as he sucked on his fingers and moaned.

"Yes. Very tasty~"

Your body was shaking as he leaned down and ran his tongue along your cheek, toward your mouth. He nibbled at your lips, gave them a chaste kiss, and then worked at prying open your mouth with nothing more than his tongue. The way his organ wiggled against you reminded you much of a worm summoning a fish; and, like a stupid guppy, you allowed yourself to be hooked. His tongue wandered along the various crevices of your mouth as soon as it was admitted entrance. One of his hands started to work at your right breast, groping and squeezing in alteration from gentle to harsh to absolutely needy.

You found yourself twisting in his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist so that you would not fall into the water. You kissed him in return, your mouth working against his hot orifice as he continuously tried to dominate you. You entangled one hand into his hair while the other you ran down his front. He was using his ability to choose; your hand met flesh despite the fact that he had not removed his shirt. Likewise, you could feel his hard cock against your entrance. You rocked your hips against his, stimulating your clitoris with the head of his erection.

Tyki used the hand that was not on your chest to position himself at your entrance before he thrust inside you. Both you and he groaned at the sensation. For you, it was the feeling of being filled; for him it was the way your inner walls clenched tightly around him. 

The Noah of pleasure lived up to his name; your bodies undulated in a much more erratic manner than the water below Tyki's feet.


	11. Playboy Cover [Cross/Reader]

PlayBoy Cover [Cross/Reader]

You had been a maid for the hotel roughly three and a half years. In that time, you had come across 'dirty' and risque magazines a number of times; equally often was finding _used_ magazines in the bathrooms. On the floors, instead of the trash. Why men--and occasionally women--found it okay to litter in the hotel, you did not know. Especially considering how close the garbage can was each and every time you found the magazines. What made this time different, however, was the fact that the magazine was still wrapped. You squatted, your hand outstretched to pick up the item that was on the bedroom floor. Right beside the bed. 

Jumping at the sound of the door opening, you whipped around. Your heart raced. Rarely did people return to their rooms after checkout time. Keys were already handed in and--you furrowed your brow at that train of thought. Swallowing, you stared at the red-haired man who was crossing the room over to where you stood. Your hand fumbled behind your back, reaching into your back-pocket for the pepper spray. His hair concealed part of his face. Black clothes. Your gaze drifted to the silver cross that was on the front of his uniform. 

"I think you're cleaning the wrong room," he said in a voice that had your racing heart skipping a beat. Your mouth felt suddenly dry. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag. The man walked to your side. Trembling, you started to withdraw the spray. He quirked a brow, an expression of amusement on his face as he knelt down long enough to pick up his magazine. "Nice lady like you shouldn't see this sort of thing." 

As he stood, the man tucked the magazine under his arm so that the cover was hidden from view. He took a step towards you, and at that pointed you whipped your hand in front of you and sprayed the pepper spray at his face--or at least, you would have if he hadn't managed to catch your wrist and angle your aim higher, over his shoulder. Your legs were shaking. You opened your mouth partway. No words came out even though you were screaming inside. Full of fear.

"Whoah there, little miss," he said, taking a step back and releasing you when the spray was used all up. 

You dropped the canister. "I...uh..." You were not sure if you wanted to apologize, still scream, or simply book it out of there. Had you truly gotten the room number wrong. Your entire body shaking, you took a step back, picked up the list of rooms you were to clean, and focused on the sheet for a time. "I'm...so sorry."

"Don't be," the man said, smoking and watching you . He had set the magazine on the bed beside him, where he had sat while you stared at the paper. "It's a simple mistake. Your wrist isn't hurt, is it?" You stopped rubbing said area and slowly shook your head.

Without saying another word to the man, you started to stack your cleaning materials back onto the cart. You still watched him out of the corner of your eye, not at ease when near such a rough-looking man. Not that he wasn't handsome. In your experience with men, however, you plain did not trust any. The stronger they appeared, the more on guard you were. The man had lifted the magazine. His eyes ran over the cover, which he still concealed from you. A thoughtful hum escaped his lips.

You had your back turned toward him and were heading towards the door with the cleaning cart when he said, "You look different with make-up." Granted, you still wore eye-liner and a single shade of concealer. "That's a rather unflattering uniform on you, (y/n)."

"Uh...thank you?" You made a face, pausing and looking over your shoulder. "Most guys don't recognize me--that's how I prefer it."

"I would never misplace such a pretty face," he said, bringing a blush to your cheeks.

"Most guys don't look at the face... _really_ look." Speaking of which...the way he was staring at you had your toes curling in your shoes. You turned away, unable to meet his gaze any longer. "I hope your stay is--"

"--would you like dinner?" he asked cutting you off. You shifted on your feet, turning so that you could look at him. "I'm Cross."

"Why are you angry?" you asked, worried that perhaps you had looked at him wrong.

His deep laugh had your blush increasing. "My name is Cross Marian."

"O-oh." Suddenly you were rather embarassed over your mistake. "Uh...I could do a pizza or something with you."

He seemed surprised at your suggestion. You rolled your eyes, not enitrely shocked that he was in awe over your food choice. You kept your body in shape for the photo shoots. Those paid bills every now and again. It was a dog-eat-dog world out there, and after years of literally living where you worked behind your boss's back, you had decided to do something about it. Pictures weren't a big deal; you had decided that when you died, someone was bound to see you naked anyhow. Why not get bills paid from it? It was not as though you were performing any sexual acts.

"I get off at four-thirty," you called over your shoulder before closing the door.

-Evening-

A part of you was surprised with how well he was treating you despite the pictures in the magazine of you. Cross and you were sitting in his room. Pizza, sodas, and alcohol had been delivered, and currently you were enjoying a slice of pepporoni goodness. You placed some of the succulent meat into your mouth, delighting in the way the melted cheese teased and caressed your tongue. It slipped along the roof of your mouth, sliding so easily down your throat. The heat from the pizza coursed through your body, starting from your hand, which cupped the slice, and traveling further-- _inside_ of you.

You could feel Cross's eyes on you as he ate a slice of pizza. To have such an attractive man treating you as he was gave you such a large ego boost. The alcohol in your system surely was helping as well.

And perhaps the alcohol in your body was one of the reasons why a few hours later you had said such a thing to Cross. The topic of the magazine cover--your picture--and how men most likely jacked off to it came up. That was when you had asked him if he planned on doing so. His blunt, honest answer had given you a giggling fit. Then, taking another drink, you had told him to show you. To let you watch.

Cross Marian at first seemed to think you were only saying such as a joke, or maybe only because you were drunk. As time went on, however, and you had stopped drinking for a bit, you brougt it up again. Urged him to entertain you. After all, you reminded him, you had given him a nice picture that could potentially last him a long time. Laughing, he had opened the front of his jacket and tugged at the front of his pants in joke. You had relaxed against the back of the bed, fully intent on watching him. Realizing this, the man's breath hitched.

His grin at first faltered then grew in size. You grabbed up a slice of pizza and took a small nibble as he opened his pants and withdrew his cock from the material. He had the magazine on the bed. His eyes were on the cover as he ran a hand up and down his length. Giggling, you took a bite of pizza, set down the slice, and removed your shirt in one fluid action. Cross grinned. "Better in real life, or on paper?" you asked, unhooking your bra and tossing it off to the side. 

As if in answer, his cock grew harder and lengthened. You giggled, your hands running along your exposed chest. Two fingers trailed over one of your nipples while his finger tips slid over the tip of his erection. "I can see why you carry pepper spray," he said, jacking off in earnest as you trailed your other hand down the length of your body to cup yourself. "You probably need a bat to keep the men away."

You smiled at him. Pulling off your shorts and underwear, you spread your legs and left yourself bare to his gaze. Cross groaned aloud, bucking his hips into his hand. He paused for a moment, taking a few seconds to remove his clothing. His naked body had your mouth watering. The definition in his ab and arm muscles. You had every urge to touch them. Biting your bottom lip, you crooked a finger, summoning him forward. Cross wasted no time in complying.

The red-haired man situated himself between your legs, however did not make a single move to penetrate you. Instead, he hovered over you, his hands on either side of your head. You ran one hand along his chest, down his abdomen, and gripped his cock. You pumped him while with your second hand you grabbed up your pizza and took a bite. Cross leaned forward, taking the other end into his mouth. He thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding along the crook of your thumb. You could feel the throbbing member twitch in your hand.

Laughing, you removed your hand, opting instead to wrap your legs around his waist and use your leg muscles to pull yourself against him. You and he both released a moan around the slice of pizza as your clit pressed along his dick. The two of you rocked against one another, both of you taking a bite of the pizza. You wrapped one arm around the man's neck and used your free hand to hold the pizza. Cross cupped your ass with both hands then trailed his right hand up, groping your breast. His hands massaged the flesh in them. This had you growing wet, your juices making it all the easier to slide against him. 

Swallowing the bite in your mouth, you pressed your lips against his, which responded hungrily. Cross snatched up the pizza from your hand and tossed it off to the side. He then pressed you hard against the mattress, grinding against you in a way that had you arching your back off the bed.

"I want to fuck you," he whispered into you ear, his voice husky. You only moaned in response, licking along his collar bone and running your hands along his body. "Yes?"

"Mmm....yes," you said, quite surprised and also impressed that he had asked permission this far into the game. For such an apparent playboy, he was still quite the gentleman. 

Cross positioned himself at your entrance then thrust inside. You gasped, the sensation of him filling and stretching you causing your legs to tremble. It felt absolutely delicious. Cross was whispering out compliment as to how tight and good you felt around his cock. He kissed the top of your head, telling you that you were so beautiful. He cupped your face with both hands, and moved so that he could kiss you tenderly on the lips while pulling out then trusting back inside of your vagina.

To think that a mistake on your part for cleaning rooms would have resulted in such an enjoyable experience--multiple experiences, for the man made sure to keep in contact and visit you whenever he was in town.


	12. Fetish [Krory/Reader]

Fetish [Krory/Reader]

When you had been infected with poison from the akuma, you had thought yourself a goner. You were a Finder, not an exorcist. Even exorcists who did not have parasitic-type Innocence were left at the poison's mercy. Just as you were beginning to accept your inevitable death, you felt something sharp peirce your inner thigh, near your groin. You released a yelp followed by a scream of pain. Eyes squeezed shut, you felt something sucking at you. The tightness that had surrounded your heart, the strange sensations that had been coursing through your body, felt as though they were being pulled down, out of your body. 

When the pinching feeling left you, you opened your eyes to find yourself face-to-face with one of the exorcists you had been assigned to. Arystar Krory was grinning down at you in a way that had your heart flip-flopping. He looked _much_ different when his Innocence was activated, not to mention his personality change. "Th-thank you," you managed to squeak out. The man nodded then left your side, moving to destroy the akuma that were gathered.

You wrapped up your thigh, which had two deep puncture marks from where the man had sunk his teeth into you.

Later in the night, when a suitable camp had been found and the tents had been pitched, the exorcist had asked permission to enter your tent. You permitted him entrance, rubbing your leg, which was rather sore. The man apologized for this, fumbling over his words. Indeed, he was _much_ different when his Innocence was not activated. You smiled sweetly at him, telling him that it was quite alright. A minute or two of silence elapsed. In that duration Krory shifted from leg to leg, occasionally glancing at you only to avert his gaze. There was a light dusting of blush on his cheeks.

"Is there...something the matter?" you asked, blinking.

"Your blood, it's... It was..." 

This time you averted your gaze. "I have a certain vitamin deficiency. The pills I take...they probably made my blood taste weird. I'm sorry. I really am thankful you helped me. I--"

"N-n-no, (y-y/n), your blood was...delicious." His voice grew quieter with each word. You could hardly hear the end of the sentence, which made you blush.

You swallowed hard, biting your bottom lip and glancing over the man's shoulder at your tent flap. You motioned to it, asking if he would not mind fixing the zipper closed. Krory's eyes widened and he started to protest, stating that a young lady should not be left alone with a man. You rolled your eyes, getting up and doing the task yourself. This left the exorcist spluttering and blushing deeper. You pushing him down so that his head was on your pillow probably did not help matters either.

"L-look," you stuttered out, your heart pounding and your courage beginning to take a nosedive. "I... I'd like to... That is, if you want... Did you want to..try some...more of my blood?"

The man swallowed hard. He practically trembled, as though he were having an inner battle with himself. His eyes settled on your inner thigh, the very place he had bitten previously. You slid your bottoms down, causing his eyes to widen and a groan to escape him. The man's shaking hands gripped your flesh when you moved the limb closer to his face. You moaned when he started placing light kisses on your flesh; his facial features had altered already.

Krory's teeth ghosted over your inner thigh, seeking out the vein. At the same time, his thumb rubbed, slipping closer and closer to your panties, which were beginning to grow wet. You sighed, laying backwards and propping yourself up on your elbows. A hiss left you when his teeth sunk into your flesh again. You watched with fascination as he began sucking at your blood. His tongue teased your skin, his fingers rubbing and pulling you closer to him. A gasp escaped you when his thumb slipped into your panties, toying with your inner folds. 

You whimpered, your hand shooting to the front of his pants, where you started to rub. His cock was hardening, from both your ministrations and the blood you were offering him. When he slipped a finger inside your depths, you curled your toes and threw your head back. Several moans left you as you yanked down the zipper on his pants. It took you a few moments of fumbling around to free his erection. Once it had met fresh air, however, you wrapped your hand around him and started pumping him.

Krory bucked his hips, thrusting into your tight grip. He licked a trail from the puncture marks on your inner thigh to the edge of your panties. The man shoved the cloth to the side, his mouth meeting your wet pussy, where he sucked hard. "Ah! Nnn...oh, yes," you said, closing your eyes as he teased your clit. His teeth, which moved gently, were so delicious on you. You turned your head so that you were able to lick the tip of his cock while you continued to pump him, your hand moving up and down faster on his length.

The exorcist sucked a trail from your cunt to your wound and back again, teasing every bit of you that entered his mouth. You rolled so that you were hovering over him, taking him into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down on him, using your hand to pleasure whatever portion of him was not engulfed in your orifice at the time. Krory had grabbed your ass with both hands, pulling you so that your cunt was in his face. He flicked his tongue in and out of your mouth, teasing your clit, which he rolled in circles a few times. The man applied more pressure, working faster and harder at you. You moaned around his length, sending some nice vibrations through his sensitive flesh.

Your vision blurred for a moment as you came to orgasm, your scream muffled by his cock. The exorcist bucked his hips into your mouth, his seed shooting into you. You swallowed every bit of it that you could, although you did feel some slipping past your lips. Panting, you removed your mouth from him, kneeling near the end of your sleeping bag. Krory moved behind you, sucking at your neck, nipping gently with his teeth. Your mouths met, your tongues dancing together. You could taste your blood and juices on him, and no doubt he could taste his cum on your tongue.

"Uh...so...thanks again...for saving my life," you said after he had reverted back to his bashful self. Krory blushed deeply, shifting a bit as you placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Any time you want to indulged in your fetish and drink my blood, just ask. It was...quite enjoyable." There was a shadow of a smile on his face, almost as though the Innocence-wielding Krory and his shy self had momentarily merged.


	13. Skipping the Party [Reever/Reader]

Skipping the Party [Reever/Reader]

The entire Science Division was throwing a party over the success of a recent accomplishment in their work. You worked as a janitor for the Order and thus were not privvy to what exactly they had managed to do. All the same, you knew of the party due to the fact that currently Reever was hanging around in the background. You were busy scrubbing the kitchen floor while Reever muttered something regarding avoiding Komui. It seemed the man had had enough of Komui's spontaneous behavior. That or it was due to the robot that was present at the party. Reever was convinced it was going to malfunction in some way, and currently did not want to deal with the damage that would occur.

"It sounds to me you just need a chance to relax," you said, standing up. You placed the rag in the bucket of hot water. "There's a bottle of wine we could crack open."

"Uh..."

"It's mine. I was having Jeryy keep it safe and cool."

The man reluctantly agreed. You did not miss the fact that he was checking out your ass as you retrieved the bottle. Reever grabbed out two glasses. You poured enough for the both of you. After toasting a promising evening of fun, you took a sip of your wine. Reever and you smiled at one another. You weren't best friends or anything, nor were you strangers. If you wanted to put it bluntly, the two of you had a casual agreement of having sex with one another so long as neither of you were dating.

"So, you broke up three weeks ago, eh?" you asked the man while setting your wine flute on the ledge. Reever mumbled something, his attention more focused on the present. You were on your knees, tugging at his belt. The man gripped the edge of the ledge as you unbottoned and unzipped his pants. You pulled his cock free from the confines of his pants, running your hand up and down his length. "Been that long since you got any action?"

"Five weeks since."

"Oh? That why you broke up with her? She wasn't putting out?" You loved teasing Reever. He was so expressive. 

The man smiled despite the fact that he said, "Actually, I caught her cheating on me."

"Did she use the whole 'oh, you're away so often at work, and I have needs' card?"

"That's the one," he said, groaning as you flicked your tongue against the tip of his cock. "This is why you should just give in and date me, (y/n)."

You snorted. He had not once given up trying to hook you into a relationship. The problem? You had commitment issues. Granted, Reever was a gentleman, he was sexy as well, and damn did he fuck like a champion. You bobbed your head up and down his length, your tongue swirling around the tip. Teasing his sac with the tips of your fingers, you shifted your attention to his lower belly. He loved it when you licked at his stomach. His ab muscles would always shudder under the ministrations of your tongue. You ran your teeth along his flesh.

He groaned, "(Y/n)...sweet fuck." You grinned mischieviously, making your way up his body. You ran a few fingers through his beard. Reever smirked, lowering his head and capturing your lips.

"You know what you should do?"

"Yeah," he said, lifting you up and slamming you against the ledge. You giggled, wiggling your body as he positioned himself between your legs. His lips tackled your earlobe. You found your toes curling. Both you and he tucked off your panties. Oh, the benefits of wearing a maid's outfit when cleaning. Easy access. You moaned upon feeling his fingers brush against your swelling lips. Reever teased your opening, dragging your juices up towards your clit, stimulating it. "I'll help you clean up after we get done," he said, pulling you onto his cock.

"Oooh, fuck yes." He rolled his hips slowly into yours. You wrapped your legs around him, tugging him closer as you arched your back off the ledge. "Do it hard and maybe we can try a first date, eh?"

Reever placed his hands on either side of your head. His lips gently brushed against yours. "Sounds like a plan." He bucked his hips roughly, releasing a whimper from you. Reever grabbed your sides, flipping the two of you so that he was laying on the ledge and you were riding him. He thrust up into you. You loved the way his lab coat draped over the sides of the ledge. He played with your clit while he fucked you.

"Mmmm....okay....okay....a date." You ran your hands up and down his body, rocking against his cock as you rode him hard. Needless to say, Reever was beyond glad with the fact that he skipped the party, even if Komui's robot didn't break down until the following afternoon--of course, by then he was out on his first date with you.


	14. Cross-Dressing [Kanda/Reader]

Cross-Dressing [Kanda/Reader]

To become a Finder in the Order, you had lied about your gender. In fact, you had lied about your identity. You had taken on the identity of your deceased neighbor, a young man who had died of illness two months before you had joined the Order. Currently you were wrapping up a mission. Rather, the exorcist who you were assigned to was wrapping up the mission while you were enjoying yourself in the bathroom. You hummed to yourself, enjoying the feeling of being naked. After all, it was one of the only times you did not have to wear a chest binding.

You had your leg stretched up against the wall. Working in the Order had left you quite flexible. You lathered on some shaving gel before picking up your razor. You started to shave your leg. A smile formed on your face as your leg became smooth. Ah, this was the life. Being able to feel like a woman. Grin widening, you now propped up your foot against the wall. Your leg was stretched up to the height of your chest. Again did you lather up the shaving gel on your leg. 

As you started to run your razor up your leg, you found yourself frowning. The door to the hotel had opened. That meant that hard ass Kanda, who didn't give a shit about Finders despite the work they did, was in. You were just finishing up with your leg when the bathroom door opened and the shower curtain was thrown to the side. "Edward, the address you gave me was..."

Your eyes were wide and your cheeks were burning red. Kanda, likewise, had reacted in startlement. His breath had hitched; no doubt due to the fact he could see your pussy. His wide eyes were trained there. His cheeks had a reddish tint when he reverted his gaze. The exorcist stepped backwards without a word. Panicked, worried that he would call headquarters and reveal your secret, you hopped out of the shower and moved to stop him. His knuckles were white around the door knob when your limbs shot under his arms, slamming the door shut.

"K-Kanda, just wait."

He closed his eyes, his breathing growing heavier. You shifted awkwardly, noticing the bulge forming in his pants. Biting your bottom lip, all you could think of was that Bookman had been this poor boy's first kiss. Granted, the elder gentleman had been drunk and thought Kanda was a girl in his inebriated state, but still. Had the nineteen-year old ever had sex? You closed your eyes tightly for a moment, willing those thoughts away. It was time for you to focus. Focus!

"Look, I know to you I'm just a lowly field officer who can be replaced, but..." His hand was trembling around the doorknob, causing the metal to rattle. "Please, _please_ don't reveal my gender. I'm good at--"

"Wrong address," he said, his eyes on your face momentarily before he quickly looked away again.

"Oh...sorry. But, that was a simple mistake. I..." You growled, pressing hard against the door that he had once more started to open. He was, without a doubt, physically stronger than you. However, given the fact that he was currently flustered and no doubt was at a loss of how to treat a naked woman, you easily overpowered him. "Damn it, will you hear me out?"

The bastard had the nerve to look down his nose at you like you were nothing more than an insect! That is, until he caught sight of your exposed chest. Swearing, Kanda closed his eyes and hit the back of his head against the door. You shifted, trying to get a better hold on the door, when a gasp tore from your lips. Kanda had placed his hands on your hips, stilling your body. You blushed deeply upon realizing the reason. Your chest was against his, one of your legs between both of his. Your thigh had brushed against his forming erection.

"Listen, I plan to keep on doing my job if you just keep my gender a secret, okay?" You glared up at him. The fingers that were on you twitched. You could feel the bulge in his pants practically throbbing. If you had to use your womanly charms to get him to keep his mouth shut then so be it! "Like you've never kept anything from the Order." You were playing poker, to be sure. For all you knew, he did tell them everything. But the way he glanced worriedly at you then looked away. Huh. You could not help but wonder... "It's not like my being a female changes anything, except that they wouldn't want me to continue doing my job. Which I'm obviously good at!"

"Whatever," he said in a bored tone. His fingers tensed against you. You dropped your gaze to them. Lifting your eyes, you again found yourself blushing when you caught him staring down at your chest and exposed crotch. Realizing he had been caught, the young man turned his head and acted for the world as if he had not found anything of interest.

You wiggled out of his grasp, walked over to the shower, and reached in to shut off the water. The entire time you could feel his eyes on you. "Oh, by the way, my male name was Edmund. Not Edward."

"Tch. I--"

"But my real name is (y/n)." 

"I don't--"

You turned around, facing him while leaning against the wall. You spread your legs partway, enjoying the way his breath hitched and his attention zoomed in on your pussy. You ran a hand up and down your side while tilting your head. It was actually adorable the way the hardass was visibly nervous. But, he couldn't be a virgin. Could he?

"Master Exorcist, are you... That is... Uh... Kanda, have you ever...y'know, done it?" He lifted his gaze to you, glowering at you. "So you're a virgin?" He grit his teeth and made fists. "Can I pop your cherry?"

The way his eyes bulged out of his face was nearly uncharactertistic of him. Then again, you doubted anyone had been so bold. Biting your bottom lip, you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Hell, the guy was good looking. Getting in his pants could make him more apt to respect your wishes of not revealing your gender. It had been a few months since you had had sex. The man knew how to handle a sword, so why not see if he knew how to handle--

"Bed."

You gawked at him, shocked beyond all reason. Smirking at you he turned and opened the door. Kanda walked out of the bathroom, leaving you with a flurry of feelings. One of them was a warm fuzzy that he thought you cute enough to have sex with. For that matter, to give his virginity to. With a squeak, you moved out of the bathroom, the beginnings of arousal flowing through you. You froze halfway to the bed when you saw Kanda shrugging out of his clothes. He was so elegant sometimes without intending to be.

"Wow, you--"

"Don't call me that."

"Uh...no...like y-o-u. And...fuck you! I was about to give you a compliment."

"Tch." He pulled down his pants, his boxers falling next. Damn did he have a fine ass. Not that you were even going to _try_ to compliment him what with his attitude. He laid back on the bed. Your eyes were drawn to his erection. A rather impressive size, you had to say. You met his gaze, almost scowling when you realized how smug his expression was. He _knew_ you found his body drool-worthy.

You walked to the bed, climbing on his and crawling over to him. You watched Kanda's chest rise and fall with his quickened breathing. Straddling his lap, you cupped his erection with your hands. He hissed, bucking his hips. You smirked. He was rather responsive, which was quite lovely, you had to say. You ran your hand up and down his length, using your other hand to massage his thigh before moving over to his sac.

"You ready?" you asked with a light purr. Kanda grunted in response, still rocking his hips and thrusting his cock in your hand. You grinned, positioning yourself over him and slowly lowering yourself onto his erection. Kanda gulped in air, his hips jerking up so that he filled you faster. You made an 'o' with your mouth. "Nnn...fuck..."

Kanda gripped your hips with his hands, his fingertips biting into your skin as he started to pound his hips against yours. The man definitely knew what he was doing. You moaned, rolling your hips as you met his thrusts. You ran your hands up and down his chest, paying careful attention to his tattoo. His long hair was sticking to his shoulders. Biting your lip, you chanced a touch of the fine, silky locks. Kanda's right hand left your side, grasping your limb. You tensed then found yourself growing wet as he brought your hand to his mouth, sucking on the side of it. He kissed around the surface of your wrist before suckling at the vein there. Chills ran down your spine.

"Oh, fuck...fuck...mmm." Fucking yourself on his cock, you leaned forward so that your chest was against his. His hands immediately grabbed your ass, squeezing and tugging you closer to his body. Your lips met his. Though initially reluctant to return affection, the teen thrust his tongue into your willing mouth. You squirmed on his lap, earning a moan from him. Kanda ran his hands up and down your body, clearly exploring unfamiliar territory. He paid careful attention to any portion that made you wiggle or squirm. 

His mouth found your breasts, his teeth and tongue teasing every square inch of your chest's flesh. You rolled onto your back, locking your legs around him so that he did not once lose contact with you. On his knees, Kanda pounded his hips harder into yours. Sweat was gathered on your body, and a small amount on his as well. He panted above you, his teeth tackling your neck.

"Nnn. Kanda....uhm...oh...right here," you instructed, dragging one of his hands to your clit. You moved three of your fingers atop the same number of his. Squirming as your clitoris was stimulated, Kanda promptly pinched at the sensitive nub. Your toes curled and you grew wetter at the attention. "Uh! Yes...oh, fuck yes, right there!"

You threw your head back, moaning out in orgasm. Your vaginal walls spasmed around his cock, bringing him over the edge. He groaned and, surprising you greatly, moaned out, "(Y/n)." Kanda rode out his orgasm just as you did as well.

When things settled down between you and the man was relaxed between your legs, you ventured to say, "You...you remembered my name..."

"To tell the supervisor when he asks about the cross-dresser."

"You asshole!" You shoved him off of you. Or, at least, you tried to. Glaring at him, you found yourself sighing and rolling your eyes upon noticing his teasing smirk. "Kanda...I liked it better when you didn't pretend to have a sense of humor."

He snorted, brushing some of your hair off your face. No doubt he was observing you in a whole new light right now. "You should stick with my missions. The beansprout is incompetent."

"Are you...did you just offer to make sure I'm safe during missions?" you asked, cheeks red.

"The Order doesn't need two direction-challenged idiots on the same task."

"Tch. Deny it all you want, you like me." He averted his gaze, snorting. "To think, cross-dressing brought me my own samurai-lover." Kanda eyed you as though you were batshit crazy. Grinning, you ran your foot up and down his leg. "I'm, uh, ready for another round...if, y'know, you want to."

Despite his arrogant response, the man proved that he was clearly ready for another round.


	15. Sound Effects [Wisely/Reader]

Sound Effects [Wisely/Reader]

He listened to your thoughts everyday. You, one of the few human servants of the Kamelot household, had interested him from the very beginning. Perhaps it was due to his life on the streets--the life he continued to live from time to time when he wandered off with Tyki. The fact was your mind was constantly in motion, almost always creating sound effects for what occurred around you. It reminded him of the sweet noises of night while he'd wander around. Unique noises that few paid attention to.

And, after close to three months of listening in on your thoughts, Wisely had to admit he was rather intrigued to know whether or not such sound effects would be created in more intimate situations. Did your mind emit a light smacking noise when you kissed? What sort of noise would echo within your head during orgasm? The Noah laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he pondered this. 

You were currently cleaning the Kamelot family's newest member's room. He was generally quiet when you were around. His pet, Gamako, would sit on the dresser and stare at you. Your mind would create its own toad-like noises for the creature and, when it hopped, a sort of bouncing-spring. The feather duster you were using had a characteristic _swish-swish_ noise that was customary for dusting. Your heels clicked on their own against the tile floor, muffled on the throw rugs, and yet your brain found it fit to do a mockery of such sounds in echo.

You heard the male move on the bed, the springs creaking, the sound-effects in your head mimicking such things. He crossed the room, standing behind you. Against you. A gasp escaped your lips when he placed his hands on your hips, trailing his fingers upwards. Minister Kamelot found it delightful to have all female workers dressed as French maids. Thus, you were rendered vulnerable to the man's touches, which in your mind sounded like ruffled clothing as your skirt was lifted.

Wisely slipped his fingers into your panties, stroking you. In your head, you could hear a slick, wet sound. Flesh on flesh. You could hear Wisely chuckle, could feel him press harder against you as he began to rub your clit. The newest Kamelot bent you over the dresser you had been prevoiusly cleaning, your hands flat against the wooden surface. Clothing rustling, panties falling to the floor. A zipper, which dragged longer in your mind than it did in reality. He parted his boxers and entered you. The sound of something so thick and hard sliding into your moist entrance. An image of sucking on a nice, cool popsicle on a hot day. Licking up ice cream. Digging your nails into his hair.

Boy, how Wisely loved the images in your mind as well as the sound effects. He rocked his hips into yours, thrusting in and out of your tightness. He could hear his heavy breathing echoed in your mind. Could hear the way you associated the slapping of his balls against your thighs with the sound of springs bouncing on a bed. Grinning broadly, he backed the two of you to the edge of the bed, where he sat down and pulled you back onto him. You bounced in his lap, gasping and moaning as you spread your legs wider. His fingers were teasing your clit. One hand was on your chest. The sound of a pillow squishing.

You moaned loudly as he fucked you harder, rolling the two of you so that you were on your back and he was kneeling between your legs. Wisely worked his fingers faster against your clitoris. You gasped, whimpering and trembling as he brought you to orgasm. He closed his eyes as he listened to your thoughts. His hips slamming harder and harder into yours. That was the sound in your head, which complimented the picture of him fucking you so nicely. He was the only thing on your mind while you orgasmed. That was better than any sound effect you could have ever created.


	16. He Tripped! [Bak/Reader]

He Tripped! (Or Did He?) [Bak/Reader]

You glowered at the folder underneath Bak's arm. No matter how well he belived he hid it, _everyone_ knew of his Lenalee obsession. In a way, it creeped you out. He had met her when she was a child, for Pete's sake! Why did he have such romantic...mostly sexual...feelings for her? Exhaling sharply through your nose, you lowered your gaze to your work. You would not dwell over your jealousy, you wouldn't! Every day you had to convince yourself of this, always wondering why you were falling for the man anyway.

Bak paused by your desk, watching you quietly as you typed up a report. You attempted to ignore his presence, however felt your cheeks growing hotter and hotter with each passing second.

"Is....is there something wrong, Bak-san?" you asked when you found that you right eye was beginning to twitch. A chill ran up your spine. The only consolation was that you did not break out in hives like Bak did. You glanced his way. He shifted, clutching the manilla folder tightly. "Hmm?" You cocked your head to the side.

Bak shook his head. "I was...d-don't--" He cut himself off, turning away. You knit your brow in confusion. Was he just about to tell you not to look at him? But...he only did that when he was about to break out in hives. Why would he be about to...

You shook your head, sighing and turning back to work. Convincing yourself that you were imagining things, you returned your fingers to the keyboard and started to type away. From your peripheral vision, you could see Bak turn and--you gasped, blushing deeply as your left breast was groped and Bak's other hand landed in your lap rather suggestively. He tensed. You were frozen stiff. Your eyes were glued to his hands, which did not move for several seconds. Then, quickly and nervously, he pulled his hands away and said:

"S-sorry! Your....your boyfriend wouldn't...I..."

"I don't...have a ...boy...friend..." You blinked a number of times then lifted your gaze. Bak's face was beat red. 

And suddenly, once more, he was turning away, "D-don't look at me!"

You gawked openly as he made a move of retreat. His sudden actions, however, had seemed to leave him lightheaded. The man swayed and fell to the ground. You stared at him, not sure what to do. 

"Uh....uhm..."

Bak recovered rather quickly and continued his retreat, successfully this time. 

For a few minutes longer you sat there doing no work. Then, after that time elapsed, you turned back to the computer screen and set to typing. Half an hour later you were interrupted once more by hands grabbing at your chest; Bak's face hit the back of your chair before he tugged you backwards in his fall. You gave a light yelp, the two of you landing in a huddle with the computer chair. Wincing, both you and Bak sat up. You looked over at him. Yes, those were hives starting to form. 

"Are you....do you keep falling...on purpose?" you asked, your voice cracking and rising his tone as blush covered your face. Was he...could he possibly be hitting on you? Well, more like sexually molesting you--but you were _not_ about to complain!

"I tripped! I tripped!" he shouted, trying to hide his hives behind the manilla folder. He then tensed as the contents poured out.

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. While, sure, there were still some photographs of Lenalee, the majority of the pictures now had a new subject: you.

"Is that...is that me in the _shower_?" 

"It...I wasn't...I didn't take them while I was stalking you!" Bak said, quickly flinging the photographs back into the folder.

You bit your bottom lip. "You know...if you were any other man...I'd probably kill you." He froze, a nervous expression on his face. You leaned forward, pressing your lips hard against his then pulling back. "But...instead of...you don't have to take the photographs. You could just...y'know...join me."

"I-in the shower?"

"Or in bed," you said, your eyebrows raised towards your hairline as you picked up a picture of you sleeping peacefully. Cute as Bak was, he _really_ needed to get this bad habit of his under control.


	17. Handcuffs with Fur [Devit/Reader]

Handcuffs with Fur [Devit/Reader]

If anyone were to ask how you liked being a private tutor for the youths within Duke Millennium's social circle, you would have told them you loved it. Granted, it was a blatant lie, you were _not_ about to jeopardize your job. It allowed you to have a cozy life--save for the migraines you suffered after each lesson. 

You gathered the textbooks up to your chest, heaving a sigh. Road and Wisely Kamelot, and the twins had at long last finished their assignments and left. Running a hand through your hair, you sighed and looked towards the ceiling. The books were pressed tightly to your breasts, painfully so. You leaned against the blackboard that had been set up in Duke Millennium's extra study for your use. Chalk no doubt smeared onto the back of your dress.

You jumped at the sound of the door opening. Quickly rearranging yourself into a more suitable position, you were soon filled with confusion upon seeing Devit enter. What was the strangest part of his appearance was the absence of Jasdero. The twins were nearly inseperable, and ot see them one at a time always threw you off guard. You replaced the books on the desk and placed your hands in front of you. Waiting for the young man to speak, you blinked twice.

Devit smiled mischievously as he rounded the desk to where you stood. You shifted , your hands going towards the desk behind you in order for you to steady yourself. Devit's hands also shot forward. You heard something metallic hitting against the desk drawer's handle. Then two furry items slapped around your wrists. You yanked only to find you could hardly move your arms; the drawer that had been chosen was the one you had previously locked.

"Miss (L/n)," Devit started with a purr. Your heart stuttered, your cheeks heating up. The way he leaned close to you--suddenly you could not help but acknowledge the fact that he had recently come of age. An adult. Masculine. His scent--was he wearing cologne? "I didn't understand today's lesson."

Your breath hitched. The day's lesson had been on the reproductive system. Both female and male reproductive systems were discussed, not without snickers from the four students. His hands were starting to wander about your body.

"D-Devit," you stuttered out, gasping when his lips met your neck. He pressed up against you, the bulge in his pants brought to your attention. "I--" You attempted to move your hands once more, having forgotten about the handcuffs with fur that were secure to your wrists. 

"I was hoping for...a private lesson," he said. The dark-haired male ran his teeth along your collarbone, his fingers ghosting over the flesh of your arms. "Miss (L/n)?"

"Uh-uhm..." The way he was rocking his hips into yours was quite erotic. He knew what he was doing, a fact that made you grow wet. Devit was undeniably handsome. Though immature the majority of the time, you were discovering that he was undoubtedly a man. A man with needs, that was. "Nnn...I...ah..."

His mouth had made its way to your cleavage, what little there was in your conservative dress. He reached behind you, unzipping the back of your dress. Devit tugged the material down your shoulders, pushed aside your bra, and captured a nipple between his teeth. His tongue prodded at it, flicking it. Your toes curled in your shoes. Devit dropped his hands down to your waist, bunchng up your dress until he was able to move so that only your underwear and his own clothing blocked him from your cunt.

"I need you to show me how the penis goes into the--"

"Shut up," you said breathlessly. You knit your brow, having a mental debate with yourself as Devit stared at you in shock. "I...shit... It--"

"I won't tell," Devit promised. The tone of his voice was sincere. He wouldn't tell anyone; he would get into just as much trouble as you would.

"O-okay... Okay." You naturally tried to move your hands once more, only to groan. Devit smirked at you, informing you that he wanted a more hands-on approach. Just give him some directions. "T-take off your pants."

Your eyes shot up when you learned he went commando. Devit had yanked his pants down so quickly. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of his cock. You pressed your thighs tightly together, rubbing them. A moan of anticipation left you. Once more Devit had lifted up your dress. He'd gotten blow-jobs before, he informed you, but hadn't gotten down to the 'nitty-gritty'. That was fantastic--you were about to pop the boy's cherry. You felt dirty for the way this fact turned you on.

"You need to...use one hand to position yourself at my entrance."

"Entrance?" he snickered.

"Vaginal opening." You could not help the sigh that left you. He was being such a turd. Devit obeyed, fumbling to find your entrance with the tip of his cock. You shifted, aiding him in the task. Flustered, the dark-haired boy swore in order to fight off some of his embarrassment. "It's okay...that's good." You spread your legs a little wider, wrapping them around his waist. 

Though your arms were aching slightly from being held in place, your mind was more focused on the pleasure coursing through you. You pushed yourself against his cock as Devit started to thrust into you. He swore one more, panting at the sensation of your vaginal walls enveloping him. You moaned out your approval. He felt nice, stroking you from the inside. 

"This good, Miss (L/n)?"

"Mmm...just shut up and fuck me," you groaned, riding him. Devit shuddered, his hands gripping desperately your hips as he started to pull out then thrust back in.

His awkwardness did cause minor discomfort, however you knew how to angle your body to increase the pleasure. "D-Devit...uh...yeah, right there--like that. Use your fingers too."

"Huh?"

"Mmm...the clitoris."

"Where's that?"

Your cheeks were red, and not just from arousal. Hoo boy. Suddenly you were feeling _really_ dirty. And quite turned on at that. You gently gave him the general direction of the clitoris, enjoying the feel of him fumbling around as he searched for it. After a moment, you told him to suck on his fingers first. Blushing, the dark-haired male did so then returned his digits to your clit. He started to rub it, thrusting in and out of you at a faster pace.

"Mmm, yeah. Like that....fuck, yes." 

He slammed his mouth on top of yours, thrusting his tongue between your lips. You eagerly kissed him back, rotating your hips as you did so. He moaned into the kiss, his breathing increasing once more. The boy, normally obnoxious and loud, took your orders without a complaint. He fucked you nice and hard, cumming inside you. Only then did you convince him to undo the handcuffs. 

Once he had done so, you pushed him against the desk, this time securing _his_ hands to the desk. You pressed your wet cunt against him. Devit bucked up against you. "Now, a quick review," you said after allowing him time for his flaccid cock to harden once more. He groaned, shuddering as you traced a lone finger along the tip of his cock. 

You quite liked that he had brought handcuffs with him. And suddenly--your job was the _best_ job in the whole world.


	18. Stuffed Animal [Lavi/Reader]

Stuffed Animal [Lavi/Reader]

You cuddled closer to the stuffed bunny in your lap. Your cheeks were heated up greatly. For _so_ long had you managed to keep the fluffy thing a secret. Yet its namesake had caught you snuggling with it. You lowered your gaze to the pillow that was off to your side. Lavi continued to smirk, poking you in the side with a single finger. You pressed your legs tighter together. You wondered if your cheeks could heat up any more than they were already. You batted his hand away then returned your own to the bunny.

"Come on, (y/n)," he said in a teasing whine. "There are plenty of things you can't do with _that_ Lavi."

You peeked over at him. "I...uhm....could." He shot you a strange look that quickly switched into a more perverse leer. " _That's_ why I wouldn't."

"Plus you'd miss the real thing."

He'd been trying to get you to say something along those lines ever since he had seen the stuffed bunny. When he had learned of its name, the teasing and prodding had only worsened. You bit down on your bottom lip. Lavi placed a kiss against your throat. You shuddered, adjusting the rabbit so that it blocked his mouth.

"You're so mean to me, Lavi."

He chuckled, knowing that you were in no way serious. "Come on, (y/n). I think it's adorable."

"Really?" His compliment had permitted him access to your neck. His tongue and teeth both assaulted it, causing your toes to curl. "You don't mind that it's a bunny?"

"We fuck like a pair~" You balked, bursting out into a fit of laughter next. Lavi grinned, his hands diving for the bottom of your shirt. You allowed him to work it up and over your head. Your mouths met. On your tummy was a pair of bunnies he had drawn when you had been asleep. "You want to?"

"Mmm...yeah. I'll make your hammer grow big." You were giggling and snorting between each word. Lavi shook his head at your joke in regards to his Innocence. He set the stuffed animal off to the side, whispering to you that it could watch. You scrunched up your nose at the thought, however said nothing as he finished stripping both you and himself. You placed a finger just below his navel. "I don't want any other toys, just so you know."

"They sometimes attach vibrators to stuffed--"

"Lavi...I thought _you_ wanted to be the only--"

"I'm just teasing," he said before claiming your mouth. You moaned into his kiss, spreading your legs wider as he entered you. Lavi paid special attention to your chest, which he always played with whenever the two of you were alone together. You squirmed underneath him when he pinched your nipples. A deep, heavy breath escaped you. You raked your nails down his back--he liked it, so long as you didn't draw blood, which you had no intention of doing. "That's nice."

"Mmm," you moaned in return. Lavi had managed to angle himself so that he hit your g-spot. You rolled your hips to meet his thrusts. Sweat ran down both his body and yours. You clung tightly to him as he brought you to orgasm. You shuddered, riding out your orgasm as he came inside you. Your lips met. "You're my favorite Lavi."

"I knew it!"

You rolled your eyes. "Geez. Like you'd lose out to a stuffed animal."


	19. Erotic Nude [Tyki/Reader/Tryde]

Erotic Nude [Tyki/Reader/Tryde]

There was one thing that you doubted you would ever get used to; the sight of Tyki walking naked through the house. He did not do it often, and usually when he did it was for a good reason. Such as the fact that the twins would steal his clothes. Or, quite simply, he would forget you were present. Tryde's and your discussion ended on a high-pitched note that had come from your mouth as Tyki Mikk strolled into the room. He dropped his towel, busy rummaging through drawers to see in which he had placed his spare 'bum' clothes, given the fact that Sheril had stolen and burned his other set. He offered only a brief, half-genuine apology to you without so much as glancing towards your face.

Tryde leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He regarded his fellow Noah without prejudice. He was the Judge of the family, and tried to prevent fights from breaking out. No doubt, you realized, he was considering if it would be wise for him to step in to offer Tyki assistance.

"We can't have him walking around naked all day," you blurted out.

Tryde's gaze slid over to you. You had been with the family for only a few months, however your passion for people-watching had allowed you to easily guess their moods and, sometimes, their thoughts. It unnerved them, moreso than when Wisely completed such tasks. You seemed to shrink in on yourself, weakly muttering out a 'well, we can't'.

Tyki turned from side to side, posing. "Why not? I'm in pretty good shape right now." He patted his stomach, which he had taken to toning. Your face flushed as your eyes followed the movement of his hand. Jerking your gaze upwards in a hurry after catching sight of his manhood, you waved your hand in front of yourself.

"Cover up." Knowing that he would instead tease you rather than oblige, you slipped your hands over your eyes.

"Aww, come on now, (y/n), don't be that way." You could hear his footsteps as he crossed the room to you. Having spent a good chunk of your time with Tryde, you well knew that the Noah was amused even if he was attempting to keep a neutral face. "Many find the very idea of being naked erotic."

"I'll have sex with the lights out, thank you," you said briskly.

Feeling a tug on the hem on your shirt, you peeked between your fingers. Tyki gently pulled at your shirt again, although he did not try to remove it. He did, however, comment that you'd have to get undressed to have sex. Biting down on your bottom lip, you turned away, resisting the urge to huff. Your cheeks were burning. No matter how many times you had seen him naked, it wasn't a sight you were used to. Your state of being flustered only worsened when Tryde offered the fact that one did not have to be naked to have sex.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tyki muttered. He again pulled at your shirt. You batted away his hand with one of yours, still using the other to shield your eyes from the sight of his naked body.

"You should be nicer to her," Tryde said, although there was no move on his part to remedy the position of Tyki's hand. Instead the other Noah slid an arm around your back, rubbing your side then tickling with his fingers. You squirmed, practically squealing and then releasing a gasp of horror as the Noah of Pleasure managed to whip your shirt right off. You drew your knees up, covering your chest and glowering at both men. "Don't, Ty--"

"You weren't so shy last night~"

Tryde sighed. You averted your gaze, mortified. Tyki leaned in, kissing along your neck. 

"Okay. Maybe you were still a bit shy."

"The...the lights were off," you said, as though this changed the fact that you had engaged in sexual intercourse with both present Noah after a large amount of coaxing from them.

"Aww, (y/n), being naked is sexy."

"It...it really is...awkward..." You fumbled out your words, choosing to ignore the fact that Tryde was beginning to get undressed. "I...prefer the lights off...and...uhm...that is... You shifted further away, continuing to cover your body and once more shielding your eyes with a single hand.

This did not prevent you from hearing Tryde removing the remainder of his clothing. Nor did it stop you from feeling their hands tugging, albeit it more gently and delicately, at your clothing. Your heart beat rapidly in your chest. It then fluttered upon feeling fingers ghosting over your nipples. Your lips parted.

Tryde drew you to his chest, settling you so that the top of your head was directly under his collarbone. He cupped your hands with his, drawing them away from your body. His fingers curled around your limbs, his thumbs stroking the backs of your hands. Tyki smiled kindly at you, easing apart your legs, which you had previously crossed. You looked away, embarrassed over the fact that he was seeing your exposed body.

"You're turning me on~" That playful lilt caused you to shudder against Tryde, who had taken to kissing along your neck. Tyki slipped between your legs, his face hovering just inches away from your more intimate regions. You squeezed your eyes shut; his hands kept you from doing the same with your legs. As his tongue ran along your outer lips, you could feel Tryde's teeth grazing over the portions he had previously kissed.

Tyki swirled his tongue against your clitoris, causing you to jump. You swallowed hard, your hips arching towards the attention. Tyki chuckled, backing away. He gripped your hips and set you onto Tryde's lap. Both Noah positioned you over the man's cock, pushed you down onto it. "Nnn.... Such a sight~"

You were gasping, throwing your head back over Tryde's shoulder as he filled you. Your toes curled. The Noah started to move in and out of you, his hands on your breasts as Tyki kept his own on your hips. The Noah of Pleasure helped you to ride Tryde, faster after a few thrusts. You rocked your hips, opening your eyes and staring into Tyki's face. 

"Th-th-the....mmm...the ....l-li-lights...."

"Staying on this time~" Tyki said teasingly.

Tryde, hoping to keep the peace, offered, "You can close your eyes."

 

Your gaze dropped to your lap, to where it met with his. You squeezed your eyes closed, but only because you had seen Tyki begin to use his ability. You could feel both of them within you. Could see, even with your eyes closed, their nakedness. The way their bodies met with yours. It caused your heart to stutter. It caused your mouth to open as you gasped and moaned whilst riding their hard cocks.

You would never admit it, and maybe they knew it anyway--but you were starting to slowly understand what was so erotic about nudity.


	20. Mr Tom [Tyki/Reader pt1]

Mr. Tom [Tyki/Reader pt1]

While Tyki Mikk did not mind being the Noah family assassin, he certainly cared whether or not it interfered with his personal time. He wanted nothing more than to go out fishing for koi after having endured Sheril's more-than-brotherly advances. The Earl, however, required him to assassinate a few Exorcists who were too close for comfort. The group of three had ventured too far into Sheril's territory, and the fear remained that the connection between Minister Kamelot and Noah of Desire would be made by the Order's dogs. With a sigh and a drag on his cigarette, Tyki had shrugged off his disappointment and headed for the hotel at which the three were staying.

Entering the room using his ability, he found it generally abandoned. He sighed, turning to leave, and then paused. A small noise had come from one of the attached bedrooms. Blinking, Tyki once more turned and this time walked further into the hotel room. He came up to a door, his gaze falling towards the knob. Judging by the position of the lock, the room was currently occupied. And, Tyki added mentally, whoever was inside did not want to be disturbed.

Snorting quietly to himself, the Noah of Pleasure stepped through the wall, ready to summon his Teez. He stopped short, however, his eyes widening. The sound presented itself again: mattress springs squeaking. There you were, the only female Exorcist of the three within the country, splayed out on the bed. Your eyes were closed, one hand working at your chest and the other playing with your outer folds. You bucked up off the bed, arching into your own touch.

Tyki stood stark still, his breathing coming out ragged. He could feel his cock throb at the sight before him. You pinched your nipple, tugging at it then grabbing your entire breast. You massaged yourself, slipping a finger into your depths. You thrust the digit in and out of yourself, withdrawing and dragging some of your juices towards your clit. A sigh escaped you; it was not often you were able to enjoy yourself like this. The boys had gone off to do a bit of shopping, and you had stayed behind just for this--alone time! Personal time.

The Noah of Pleasure swallowed hard, the sight of you masturbating flustering him. Never before had he walked in on a female pleasuring herself. Especially an Exorcist; the church normally frowned upon such things. He could not bite back the groan that escaped him. He then grit his teeth, hating himself for that slip.

Your eyes had snapped open, your hands jerking away from yourself. Your legs pressed firmly together. Damn; you were so close! You grit your teeth, reaching for the bedside table drawer, in which you had stowed your Innocence. One thing, however, caused your limb to freeze. Tyki's voice, hoarse and strained: "Please don't stop."


	21. Miss Tom [Tyki/Reader pt2]

Miss Tom [Tyki/Reader pt2]

You were still at a loss as to how you had survived. Tyki Mikk, realizing that your intentions were _not_ to continue pleasuring yourself, had sighed and crossed the room. He had been quicker than you. Your arm, once more outstretched so that you could dig into the drawer for your Innocence, was grabbed by the man and broken. You had screamed, bucking up off the bed. He then choked you--not enough to kill you, but enough for you to lose consciousness. When you had come to, the man had left. You quickly dressed and walked out of the room. Only later did you discover he had gone on to look for your comrades, successfully murdering one of them.

Months later, you were sitting in your hotel room alone. You were the only Exorcist on this mission, your companions this time being Finders. They were all out at the time, enjoying the sights now that you all knew the rumors of Innocence to be false.

You attention was currently on the box in your lap. The hotel had called you down to the front desk, where you had received the gift. It had come from an anonymous source. You were nervous to open it. The fact that it was wrapped up so prettyily. The fact that it was birthday wrap and it _was_ your birthday. Swallowing hard, you at last settled on giving in to your curiosity.

You tugged at the string of the ribbon, removing that bit. Next you started on the wrapping paper. It tore off easily enough. What was revealed was a black box. Rectangular. You opened this, your cheeks on fire when you saw what was inside. Your heart pounded in your chest. Suddenly, you knew _exactly_ who had given you this. And it terrified you. Gritting your teeth, you picked up the vibrator. Your eyes then fell upon a note that had been situated underneath.

You picked up the sheet of paper, your eyes running over the words. The gist of it being: masturbate with your little gift, and the Noah family's assassin would forgo his mission of killing every single one of the Order's 'dogs' who were present; i.e. yourself and the Finders.

You groaned. Happy-fucking-birthday to you!

Standing, you crossed the room and locked the door. You then returned to the bed, stripping out of your clothes. You laid on the bed, spreading your legs. Your hand wandered down until you were able to pick up the vibrator. You lifted it, setting it against your chest as once more you found yourself sighing. Closing your eyes, you ran two fingers up and down your body, trying to relax yourself. You slipped the vibrator between your outer lips, flicking the switch to turn on the lowest setting. A groan escaped your lips.

That...that actually felt pretty nice. You bucked up your hips, rocking against the vibrator. It buzzed deciously against you, teasing your clit. You could feel yourself growing wet. This led you to bringing the toy towards your entrance. You thrust it inside of you, fucking yourself with it. Your thumb hit over the switch, turning up the setting to the next level.

"Mmm..." 

You were not sure _when_ Tyki entered the room. Initially you could not even feel his eyes on you. The only thing you _did_ know was that, as you fucked yourself with the toy, the Noah crawled onto the bed with you. His eyes were glued to your lower anatomy. He licked his lips. You opened your eyes, watching him watch you masturbate. The man reached forward, flicking the switch so that it was on its max setting. You threw your head back, gasping and gulping in air.

"Oh fuck...ohfuckohfuckohfuck! Mmm, yeah. Yeah...nnnn...." You rode the vibrator harder, pumping it in and out of yourself faster. You turned your head from side to side, your chest heaving. The vibrations were not only teasing your vaginal walls and G-spot, but were strong enough to stimulate your clit as well.

What did not help either was Tyki leaning forward, flicking his tongue along your clitoris. The Noah spread your legs further, grabbing the toy out of your hands and proceeding to fuck you with it. You wrapped your fingers in his hair as he continued to lap at your clit. Occasionally his tongue would venture down to the vibrator and he would slurp in your juices. Once or twice he removed the toy completely, his tongue momentarily replacing the device. 

"Oh, yes....yes!" You pumped your hips up when he replaced the toy. His tongue swirled around its edges, teasing every bit of your swollen, wet pussy. "Mmm, yeah. Oh...shit...fuck! Yes!" Your back arched off the bed as you came. Tyki fucked you with the toy hard, making you ride out your orgasm. He then removed the vibrator, grabbing your hips and shoving you onto his mouth. You could feel him sucking at you, lapping desperately at your juices. You buried both hands in his hair, your eyes travelling towards the back of your head. "Yes! Oh fuck, yes....oh, sweet fuck..."

When he pulled away, you quickly sat up. Your mind was in a sort of fog from your orgasm. You kissed along Tyki's jaw, causing the man's eyes to widen. Your hands quickly worked at the front of his pants. You drew out his erection, pumping him. He swore, gasping and bucking up into your touch. Before he could utter out a word or moan, you leaned down and swiped your tongue along his shaft.

 _Fuck it_! you thought to yourself. It was your birthday. He had already made it clear he'd let you and your comrades live. His cock was so fucking thick and huge and you were feeling so damn hot.

You grabbed Tyki by the shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed. He tensed as you swung a leg over him, straddling his lap and lowering yourself onto his throbbing erection. The Noah swore, his hands flying to your hips as he bucked up into you. You started to ride him, feeling rather nice as he stared to thrust up his hips in earnest. He was grinning at you, widely. Somewhere on the bed, or perhaps even on the floor, the vibrator was still buzzing. That was the least of your concerns. 

It wasn't often you got personal time--time to masturbate. It was even less often you got to fuck someone. Especially someone as good looking at Tyki Mikk--enemy or not, the man was sexy as hell. 

You rode him hard, rocking back and forth so that your clit was teased by his flesh. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throughout the room, coupled with both of your heavy breathing. Tyki swore a few times, groaning out loud and moaning your name a few times. You closed your eyes, running your hands up and down his body. 

"Mmm...you like watching me, don't you?" You hardly registered the fact that you were teasing him.

"Yeah...fuck, yes."

"Yeah? You like fucking me too?"

"Mmm...baby, I love it. Keep riding me. You're so fucking good."

"Nnn..." You ran your hands through your hair, using your leg muscles to move your body against his. "I-It's my birthday," you managed to moan out.

"Yeah..." He jerked upwards, wrapping your legs around himself. You kept them there as he then reached behind you, his hand slapping your ass. You bucked against him with every spanking. He counted out the number of your age then stopped, groping your cheeks and tugging you closer.

Your mouth met his. He returned the kiss, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. "You're such a dirty Peeping Tom, Tyki." You then swore, practically screaming his name in orgasm. He came inside you almost at the same time. 

The two of you fell back against the bed, panting. "Y-you can watch me sometime, (y/n)." You wrinkled your nose. "On your next mission...come alone... I'll fucking show you how I like my cock worked."

You ran a hand down his chest, past his stomach, and touched his flaccid member. "You could show me tonight."

He snorted, sitting up and moving off the bed. He dressed, found the vibrator and shut it off. He then glanced over his shoulder, smirking at you. "Next time. Alone."

"What if I find I can't just watch?"

His grin widened. You shuddered, finding his excitement had led him to smile unnaturally, that Noah grin. "I'd love that, Miss Tom~"


	22. Casual Sex [Tyki/Reader]

Casual Sex [Tyki/Reader]

You bit down hard on your bottom lip, your eyes rolling back in your head as you rolled your hips against his. He had hardly given you time to pull off your panties before he led you onto his lap. Mounting him, the two of you ground hard against one another. His abs rippled, sweat gathering on his bare chest. Tyki's hair stuck to his forehead and neck. He leaned up suddenly, snatching the back of your neck with a single hand and leading your face to his. Your lips met--collided, as did your teeth. Your tongue shot out into his mouth, and his did the same to yours.

His free hand slid up under your shirt, diving under your bra and groping at your breast. Tyki thrust upwards, grinding hard enough to send shivers of pleasure down your spine. His lips left your mouth, traveling downwards. He suckled your neck, his tongue swiping along your collarbone. You gripped your shirt with both hands, throwing it off as he busied himself with unhooking your bra.

He rolled his hips forward, sending you onto your back on his bed, your legs wrapped around his waist. He continued to fuck you at that angle, one of his hands cupping your pussy and the other grabbing a handful of breast. He played with your nipple between two fingers. You ran your tongue against the roof of your mouth, your toes curling.

He slipped a mischievous finger between your lower lips, rubbing against your clit. You moaned in response, your hands meeting his stomach. You slid them upwards, hooking your legs behind his knees so that you could hoist yourself up. You continued to ride him so hard as your hands met his chest. You pinched one of his nipples, while your other hand worked itself into his hair. Your tongue licked around his lips, his tongue soon joining yours.

Tyki groaned, nipping at your neck as his hands gripped either of your thighs. He ground himself hard against you, his thumbs massaging tight circles as they worked closer to your wet pussy.

The two of you only had half an hour before his friends returned from their shift at work. There was no need to let them catch you in the act. After all, that was not part of your arrangement.


	23. Thank You [Cross/Reader]

Thank You [Cross/Reader]

There was something about your teacher, or Master as he preferred to be called, that always intrigued and baffled you. Perhaps it was due to your inexperience with men, especially those in possession of such masculine features. He was suave. At times it was blatantly clear he was lying to the women he flirted with, yet still they giggled like school girls crushing on teachers. Oh, how that expression struck home. You averted your gaze from the man, opting instead to focus on the textbook he had provided for you. It did little to distract you from his current lover's laughter. Not that you could quite complain; Master Cross and you were getting a free three nights' stay at the inn due to his skills in seducing the female owner.

An hour later found you at last the center of your Master's attention. He rubbed his beard with a single, gloved hand as he regarded you. You were trying to find the best fighting stance that would compliment your weapon, something you found to be rather useless. Cross peered at you through his small lenses as you dropped your gaze to the Innocence leaning against your hip and scowled. How you were supposed to use a guitar in battle, you did not know. You were not much of a musician in the first place, and now fate intended you to defeat akuma and members of the Noah family with sound waves determined by your nearly non-existent musical talent.

Due to his familiarity with the deceased Exorcist Maria, General Cross had offered to train you and had thus taken you in. That had been roughly one year ago, and still you were unable to use your Innocence successfully in battle. Music lessons were not cheap. Cross Marian had racked up more debt by refusing to pay for the few lessons you had taken. The only time you had gotten anywhere with battling an akuma had been when, frustrated, you had bashed the machine in the head with your guitar.

Lifting your gaze back to your teacher, you blinked. "I don't know how to strum these strings correctly."

Taking a hit off his cigarette, General Cross positioned his arms so that he was holding an imaginary guitar. Moving awkwardly, you lifted your guitar and mimicked his grip. He sighed, shifting a few times then walking around, standing directly behind you. You tensed as his hands were placed on yours, moving your fingers into the correct positions. He manipulated you into playing a chord that you had been practicing for several weeks. You repeated the action when your teacher took a step backwards from you.

You rocked from foot to foot, playing the single note over and over again. The vibrations of sound echoed off of the boulder nearby. When you put more feeling into your work, a crack formed into the boulder. You winced, slamming your hand down on the guitar. Hunching over, you spat out the minute about of vomit that had risen into your mouth. This was what generally happened when you started to control the sound waves. Horrible nausea. You could always feel the vibrations move through your body before you were able to thrust them towards their intended target. In the meantime, they seemed to irritate your organs, specifically your stomach.

"I'm sorry... I didn't get your boots dirty again, did I?" you asked, your voice cracking. You winced at the pain that assaulted your abused throat.

Cross glanced down, wiped the speckle of vomit on the grass, and replied in the negative. You closed your eyes. He treated you the slightest bit different than he had treated Allen; this, you believed, was due to your being female and Allen being male. Your teacher's 'idiot disciple', as he referred to Allen Walker, had headed out to join the Black Order. That left Master Cross all to you. Not that it seemed to be helping any, you thought miserably.

Straightening, you once more fell into the proper position and started to play the same chord. You closed your eyes, trying to hear the tone and picture the sound waves. It was no exactly easy, what with your teacher standing so close behind you. You could smell his cologne, and that proved to be a _huge_ distraction. Blushing you at last allowed your hands to fall slack. You looked over your shoulder at the man, gave a neutral expression, and took a few steps away from him. Only then did you begin to play. The vibrations traveled through you, beginning in your finger tips as you plucked the chord.

This time, you did not aim to damage anything. Instead you focused on simply arching the sound wave, on forming a gently swerve to the picture of it that was in your head. You could hear your master release a deep breath in slight surprise. Opening your eyes, you followed his gaze towards the boulder. The fading image of blue-green light encircled the rock. For once, you hadn't puked. A wide grin spread across your face. There was hope yet!

**

Later, General Cross gave you the extra keys to the room after announcing that he would be gone for the evening. When you questioned him, your teacher considered you for several seconds then replied that he would be taking the inn keeper on a date. You sighed, turning away from him and heading over to the small fridge. You started to rummage through it, looking for something small to eat. Cross ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. You knew that he found your silence uncomfortable at times like these. Frankly, however, you did not care.

"I'll...bring you back a slice of cake," he said as he grabbed up his hat, placing it on his head and stepping out the door.

You scowled, taking a bite of the food and marching huffily over to your bed. You sat on its edge. Why did you have to have such feelings towards your teacher when you _knew_ he was a womanizer? 

The entire time you ate, you sat on the bed in uncomfortable silence. You wanted Cross to return, but at the same time you wanted him to stay away. Why did you have to be so jealous, you'd ask yourself before taking another bite of food. When you were full, you rolled onto your stomach. You pulled a pillow over your head, groaning.

That was when you heard it, a pounding on the door. You furrowed your brow, jumping to your feet. After a moment's hesitation, you rounded the bed and picked up your guitar. You held it behind your back, eyeing the door cautiously. The wood splintered, the fist that had been pounding against it crashing through. You winced. Three men stepped into the room. They demanded to see Cross Marian. You looked back and forth, making a show of looking for the man. Then, blinking innocently, you told them that he wasn't there. Your fingers were trailing along the handle of the guitar all the while.

"When's he coming back!?" one man demanded whilst another announced, "He owes us money!" The amount that was uttered next caused you to sigh. Ohhh, your master. He really knew how to leave huge tabs for others to pay. No wonder Allen had his Black Self. As for you? Generally you were in the presence of Allen when blokes like these came for payment.

You shifted to your right leg, tapping your guitar against it. "He already checked out." You had no qualms about lying to men like these. 

"That right?" The one closest to you was eyeing you up and down. His gaze made you feel rather uncomfortable, although you could not quite place your finger as to why. He took a step closer to you so that you were in reach of his hand. He gently lifted the limb, placing it on your shoulder. You flinched. "You his latest fucklette?"

"Wh-what?" What had he just called you? 

Rather than responding verbally to you, he grabbed both of your wrists up. The guitar fell behind you with a thud. You winced at the sound, in your mind hearing your Innocence crying out in frustration over its rough treatment. When you were thrown backwards against the bedside table, you did not find the pain overwhelming. Instead you grunted, beginning to stand. The two other men, however, beat you to the punch of moving first. They took hold of your limbs, wrestling you to the ground. You grit your teeth tightly, struggling against them. They were sitting on your legs, their hands on your arms. You tried to buck them off of you, but failed.

"You can entertain us a bit while we wait for him, loyal little fucklette," the first man said, slamming his body down on top of your stomach. Your breath left you, rushing painfully out of your lungs. You closed your eyes, relaxing your body while you tried to think up a decent escape route.

The first man caressed your cheek, none the bit gentle. His hands groped your chest, causing you to grunt and hiss out in pain. You resumed your struggles against the two men holding you down. At the same time, you brought up your head roughly into the first man's crotch just as he was beginning to tug down his zipper. He shouted in agony, grabbing his front.

The two others, briefly startled by your assault, had loosened their hold on you. You used that moment to break free, catapulting yourself over the bed. You grabbed up your guitar, slamming it into one of the men's faces. You could hear his nose breaking. Smiling devilishly, you caught the next man's wrist. He shouted out in pain as well. You beat the three men until they were bloodied and unconscious.

When that was through, the realization of what had nearly happened to you dawned. Your jaw dropped and you released a squeak. Holding tightly onto your guitar, you fled from the room like a mad-woman.

You crashed into something that felt like a brick wall. Landing on your ass with an 'oomph', you panted and tried to catch your breath. Smoke. You could smell the familiar scent of nicotine. Raising your gaze, you found that the brick wall was in fact your master. Damn were his muscles developed. You mentally smacked yourself. Your eyes fell to the styrofoam container in his hands. Cake. He really brought you some? You knit your eyebrows, adjusting yourself so that your guitar was in your lap. Cross continued to peer down at you, smoke rising from the cigarette that was between his lips.

"What are you doing?" No term of endearment. Just a bored tone for the inquiry. Rather than waiting for an answer, your teacher stepped past you and headed for the door. He opened it, looking inside. No doubt he caught sight of the three bloodied men for he grunted. "Debt collectors."

"Uh...they look more like mob men," you said, peering past your master's leg into the room.

"It's all the same," he replied indifferently. "C'mon...we'd better leave before more are sent." He turned, regarding you again. You continued to sit there, simply staring. "...I thought I taught you to have nerves of steel, (y/n)."

"I don't want to talk about it," you mumbled, dragging your guitar past you as you grumpily stormed past him. He was so damn insensitive! Here you were almost raped because of him not paying off debts he accumulated, and he didn't give a shit--granted, he didn't know. But hell! He hadn't even asked! 

While you argued with yourself in your head, you gathered up what few belongings you had. You then marched past your teacher again, shoving the styrofoam full of cake out of his hands and onto the floor before trodding on it. He stared at you in wonder and horror.

"Do you know how much that cost?" he asked.

"Did you even pay for it?" you countered, glaring at him. You were almost raped and here he wanted to talk about the cost of cake! The nerve of that man! You'd never even been kissed before, and here he wanted to talk about cake! It was his fault you were almost assaulted in the first place! "You don't even care!"

"C...are?" Your teacher was following along behind you, holding his bags. His hands awkwardly fumbling with the handles; you always offered to hold his bags for him, knowing how much he hated to do so. Suddenly you heard him inhaled deeply. A shocked sort of sound.

Grumbling to yourself, you continued to march on. You had almost been raped, and he'd been off having a fabulous date with little miss sexy inn keeper! You could hear Cross calling your name, but you ignored him. You kept walking, not stopping. After a time, you were able to hear him walking behind you.

**

Your Innocence was tucked in the corner of the room. A gentleman was the owner of the inn this time, and so Cross was already working out the escape route for when it came time to pay the bill. He considered briefly just signing the Millennium Earl's name to the bill, but knew it would not go over well. The one time he had tried to do so, the innkeeper had turned out to be a broker for the Earl. Upon realizing you were only nodding or making noises in agreement to humor him, your teacher fell quiet.

The mattress dipped under added weight. You pulled the blanket up over your head so that he could not touch you with the hand he was reaching out with. Cross sighed. "Men can be rough and inappropriate."

"I was going to be raped! That's not _inappropriate_ , that's _disgusting and wrong_!" You smacked away his hand when he still touched the blanket you were under. "It's _your_ fault too! You don't give a shit about your debts, and you leave people like Allen and me to deal with it! You're dreadful!"

**

Four months had elapsed. Four months during which your master seemed to develop a complex. He worried and fussed over you to the point that you became annoyed with him. You'd lock yourself in the bathroom to get away from him, your face usually red. While a small part of you--that schoolgirl who has crush on teacher part--adored the attention, another part of you wished he would give you some space. Especially considering how he still went out on occasion for a romp with some strange woman. Granted, the last time had been--wow, had it really been two and a half months? Talk about a record!

Now that you thought of it, he had hardly looked at another female since that day a man had asked to pay for your lunch, had begun flirting with you. Your master had shocked you in his reaction, literally dragging you away despite the fact that you had almost been given a free meal. That was completely unlike him!

This realization caused your heart to hiccup. You turned over on your side, catching sight of your teacher staring at you. He had always done this. The man constantly would space out and stare at either you or Allen. Upon noticing that you had turned to face him, however, your master tensed. He froze as though he had been caught doing something inappropriate.

"Is...there something wrong?" you asked, tilting your head to the side. The only reason you were currently in bed was due to some mild exhaustion from your training. You had succeeded in getting the sound waves to wrap around objects; still, you had issues with performing slicing techniques.

Cross rose from the seat, snuffing out his cigarette into the ashtray and walking across the room to your side. You eyed the empty wine flute and the nearly empty champagne bottle. Boy did your master have expensive tastes. You shifted, pulling yourself up into a sitting position as your teacher took a seat beside you. His eyes roamed your face. You ducked a bit, embarrassed as he gazed at you. After several moments, your teacher placed a hand on the side of your face. Your eyes glued onto his wrist, at the flare of white material there. Just as you turned back to face Cross, your eyes shot open wide. His lips had sealed over yours, his tongue slipping between your lips when a gasp tore itself from your mouth.

You were literally shaking and trembling as his lips worked against yours. He kissed you a number of times, his tongue exploring your mouth. You simply sat there, your mind in a boggle. What were you supposed to do? How did one kiss? You shyly puckered your lips. Cross drew back, eyeing your mouth, which soon fell into a frown as you blushed and turned your face away. 

Your teacher cupped your face, drawing your mouth back to his. He whispered to you to just feel the way his lips moved. You were still trembling as he kissed you, however you tried as hard as you could to obey him. He dominated your mouth with his, soon urging you to reciprocate. You awkwardly did so, working your lips against his. Cross fell to petting your hip, one hand entangled in your hair and drawing you closer. You moaned, feeling as his tongue gently prodded at yours. You shyly slipped your tongue into his mouth, sliding it along his organ. It was awkward and wet. It was slightly disgusting in its foreignness, and yet at the same time it had your heart singing.

Another month transpired, during which time he began to fondle your breasts while the two of you would kiss. You had also taken to slipping into his bed after he had fallen asleep. Each morning you would awaken to his arm wrapped around you, on occasion his teeth nipping sensuously at your ear. The man had taken you on dates, surprising you the few times he genuinely paid for your meals rather than dining and dashing.

And now, on your birthday, he asked so sweetly, so gently, if he could touch you in a more intimate way. You squeaked, squirming underneath him as his tongue trailed up and down your neck. His hands were already on your chest, groping at you through the material of your shirt. You bit down on your bottom lip, frightened and hesitant. Sure, you wanted it. Boy, did you want him to touch you in ways no man ever had. Yet at the same time, you _knew_ him. He had a number of lovers out there. Did you want to be another notch in his bedpost?

You pulled away from him. He watched you, clearly unsure how to react. "(Y/n)..."

"I...don't want to be just another notch."

He sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face. "No...you aren't, (y/n). And you won't be."

"So...we could be exclusive? I don't see it happening."

"I have been for these last few months."

"I haven't given it up to you. If I were..."

Cross rolled onto his back, not pressing the matter. You soon knelt beside him, poking at his stomach with your index finger. "You...you promise?"

"Of course."

"Because 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'!" you said, glaring at him with tears in your eyes. Your teacher looked at you in genuine fear. "And I can manipulate soundwaves so you'd _never_ be safe!" His eyes widened. This was a side of you he had never seen. "Don't fuck with me! Well..." You blushed, averting your gaze.

Cross's expression softened. "I won't hurt you, (y/n)."

"Because I'll castrate you! ...with sound waves...and then haunt you forever... The Earl of Millennium won't have shit on me!"

"...I believe you." Judging by the expression on his face and the nervousness of his voice, you knew he was speaking the truth. "So, are you ready?"

"I...have no idea what to do." You were shifting a bit, highly uncomfortable, definitely terrified, and a bit excited.

Cross kissed the top of your head. "Just lay down. I'll help you out."

Your entire body shaking was you trembled from nervousness, you laid down on your back, your head against the pillow. At first you closed your eyes. When Cross seemed pleased with simply kissing you, however, you opened your eyes once more. Your brow was furrowed. Then--you released a squeak, feeling a hand delve into your pants and slipping into your panties. He rubbed you gently. It was then that you realized he had been taking enough time to remove his gloves, which were set on the farside of the bed.

Cross nipped lightly at your neck, causing your toes to curl. Withdrawing his hand from your panties, he worked at the buttons on the front of your blouse. Red stained your cheeks as he parted the material, bringing into view the sight of your chest, which was covered only by your bra. He kissed his way down your to your stomach, his tongue dipping out and teasing your belly button before he traveled further. The man again hooked his hands into your bottoms, this time tugging them off--panties and all. You squeaked again, starting to sit up as you grew even more nervous over your nakedness.

This, naturally, allowed you the very erotic view of your teacher slipping his tongue between your outer lips. You gasped, your heart stuttering and the world spinning for a moment. He repeated the action, swirling the tip of his tongue against your clit. You could feel yourself grow wet. At this he grinned. Cross ran his tongue up and down, teasing your clit and your entrance before dragging your juices into his mouth. He sucked at you, eventually prodding your entrance with a single finger as he nipped lightly at your clitoris. You shuddered, laying back and covering your mouth with one hand while the other bunched up the sheets, curling into a fist.

Your body was reacting deliciously to the stimulus. You rocked against his mouth. Cross slowly worked his finger into you, ensuring that you were wet enough to allow it to slide in with only minimal pain. You still grit your teeth together, squeezing your eyes shut when he added the second finger. It hurt; you yelped and screamed lightly when he broke through your hymen. He was as gentle as he could be, always placing kisses along your pubis or licking your clit to keep you aroused and keep the pleasure coursing through you.

As you started to adjust to the feeling of his fingers within you, he started to pump them in and out of you, slowly scissoring you. Cross shifted into a kneeling position, his mouth leaving you. You moaned in disappointment. Soon, however, you were too preoccupied with blushing. He had undone the front of his pants and withdrawn his erection. You openly gawked. Your teacher's cock was...well, thick and large. You moved back in retreat, quite intimated by it. Cross blinked a few times as his fingers slipped out of you.

Sighing, he ran a hand--the one that had not been inside of you--through his hair. "That's why I'm stretching you, (y/n). I promise I won't hurt you."

"I...I doubt it's going to fit." You nervously fiddled with your shirt, fingering a button as you were half-tempted to redress. 

Your teacher sighed, taking some time to fully strip so that he was completely naked. This had your eyebrows shooting up. He had muscles. His body was gorgeous and well-toned, and...quite arousing, you had to say. Averting your gaze, you pressed your knees tightly together. Cross reached forward, his hands slipping behind your back long enough to unhook your bra.

"You look cute like that," he commented, maneuvering you until he was able to take off your bra without removing your shirt. "You can keep it on...like a safety blanket."

You eyed your shirt sleeves. They did make you feel less naked, less exposed. Less vulnerable, if you wanted to be perfectly honest. Sniffling a bit, you scooted closer to the man. You allowed him to slip a hand between your legs and slide two fingers back into your entrance. His thumb rubbed your clit back and forth as his fingers worked in and out of you. With his free hand, Cross rubbed your back, helping you to relax. He offered words of comfort, slowly leading you so that your head was against the pillow.

Upon removing his fingers from you, Cross placed his hands against your thighs and spread your legs until he was able to settle comfortably between them. He again caressed the side of your face. "Just relax a bit." He rocked his hips forward, the head of his cock brushing against and prodding your entrance without slipping inside. You tensed then relaxed as he did this several times more. The light pressure stimulated you, causing you to grow wetter. You closed your eyes when he pressed his lips to yours. The man thrust his tongue into your mouth. You nearly bit it when he used that exact moment to move his cock into you. You screamed into his mouth, whimpering and moaning in pain as you were stretched. It did not hurt as much as you had thought it would--most likely due to the fact he had taken the time to prepare you. However, it still hurt.

Offering you words of encouragement, Cross allowed you a few seconds to grow used to the feeling before rocking his hips. He thrust in and out of you, groaning and shuddering as he did so. You blushed deeply when he commented on how tight you, how nice you felt around his cock. You buried your face in his neck, your legs wrapping around his waist as you clung desperately to him. The pain was lessening, and the pleasure was _definitely_ growing. Your breathing grew heavier as he rolled his hips into yours, stroking your g-spot as angled himself so that your clit was stimulated with every thrust.

"Nnn....oh! M-master!" Cross blushed deeply, pausing and staring down at you. "I...did I--"

"You can call me Cross," he said, averting his eyes. You were then blushing as you realized what had gone through his mind. How _kinky_ it sounded for you to call him 'master'. You swallowed hard, your breath hitching when he started once more to move his hips. "Does that feel good?"

"Ooooh....mmm..." You gasped as he flipped onto his back, holding onto your hips as you were made to straddle him. He bucked up into you, his hands rocking you back and forth as he did so. You rode his cock, feeling it throbbing inside you. Using your leg muscles, you rose then lowered yourself over and over again.

Cross grinned, sighing in contentment. He again shifted position, his cock sliding out of you completely for a moment. You made a noise of disappointment at the loss. He led you with his hands onto all fours. Kneeling behind you, the man reentered you, his pace faster than before. You gasped, moaning and panting as he fucked you from behind. His hands held your hips in place before he allowed one to trailed up your body, pinching your nipple. You moaned in response, loving the way he started to roll your breast, to massage it with his fingertips. Your hips and his met over and over noisily, the sounds wet as your juices allowed his cock to slide in and out of you with ease.

He leaned back, sitting against the headboard and pulling you into his lap. Tilting your head back, your mouth met his. His tongue started to thrust in and out of your mouth. You gasped when, while one of his hands continued to tease your chest, the other he slid down your body, rocking his fingers against your clit. Cross trailed the hand that was on your chest to your mouth, sliding two fingers between your lips. You sucked on the digits hard, your hands behind your back, rubbing up and down his body. His chest was so hard, his abdomen so well developed. His cock was so good-- _great_ \--with the way it filled you.

Your master dropped the second hand down to your cunt, rubbing your clit with those slickened fingers while he pet your lower belly with his other hand. You moaned loudly, practically screaming his name as he brought you to orgasm. You could not believe how dizzy you felt, how the world seemed to spin. How high you felt, like you were floating and your body felt so damn wonderful! Your inner walls tugged at his cock, causing him to lose it as well. Cross groaned loudly as his seed shot into you. He continued to ride out his orgasm, pounding his hips into yours.

When he withdrew from you, your teacher still held onto you, allowing you to curl up in his lap. You tucked the shirt you wore around yourself, snuggling against him. You were tired, but in a good, satisfied way. Your lips curled up into a smile. You then giggled a bit as your teacher said, "Happy birthday, (y/n)."

"T...thank you, Ma-Cross."

"I've got some cake for you too...for between." You furrowed your brow. "You didn't think this was it, did you?"

"I...again?"

"Cake first. I kept it in the fridge so that you wouldn't stomp on it again."

You rolled your eyes. "I had _every right_ to stomp on it that time." He smiled at you, amused and not arguing. "...thank you, though."

"Hmm?"

"For...you know...what we just did."

He stared at you as though you were crazy. "You don't...you don't say 'thank you' for sex...unless you just had sex with a prostitute who isn't going to charge you." You glowered at him. He patted your head. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though."

"It was nice." He made a face. "Great?" Another face. "Amazing?" He was looking let down and slightly aggravated. You sighed. "Look, if I say that it's the best I ever had...well, I wouldn't be lying...but, it was also the _only_ sex I've ever had." You bit your bottom lip, pausing for a moment. "How about after...you know...we do it again...then I'll let you know which was best."

He burst out laughing, grabbing out the cake before climbing into bed with you. He kissed you deeply, pouring you and him a glass of expensive champagne after the cake and before he made love to you the second time.


	24. Dirt You Created [Tyki/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: contains rape (not from Tyki; the Tyki/Reader portion is consensual)

Dirt You Created [Tyki/Reader]

It had been a great honor to even look upon the gentlemen and ladies who entered your masters' home. You, a lowly servant girl, had been cleaned and primmed to look presentable. Still, you were not to speak to a single soul save for when you were spoken to, and even then short, simple answers were to suffice. Perhaps that was what had sparked your interest the most. The inability to speak to the man who garnered so much attention from the gathered guests. Even the hosts, your employers, paid him special attention.

Accustomed to being treated as nothing more than furniture, you were unsurprised and only slightly affected at the sight of the mistress's daughter emerging into your room along with the attractive gentleman. Their lips were locked together, smacking noises issuing from the pair as they further entered what the young lady referred to as a 'closet' and made their way to the bed. The girl placed the man's hands on her chest, his hands groping and caressing the mounds that were hardly concealed by the front of her dress. Why, if you had had such an outfit, you thought, you would have treated it with far more respect. As it was, you averted your gaze and set about to sorting what rags you did own from your position on the floor.

It was nice to be tucked away in a corner while the two enjoyed themselves on your bed. You shuddered at the idea of such sullied sheets you would be forced to occupy. Your eyes wandered about the ground. Perhaps you would slumber there for the night. You continued your silent nature when the master's daughter slipped out from the gentleman's embrace. You did not doubt there had been a lack of penetration; such young ladies kept their virginity intact even if every other part of them were whored out. She left your room after whispering to the man that her parents would doubtless be looking for her.

The gentleman chuckled, stretching out on the mattress and watching as the door was closed behind the female with whom he had just enjoyed himself. You paid him little attention, although your eyes did dart towards a certain portion of his anatomy. You had never before seen one so large despite the many lovers the young lady had brought into your room. The task of sorting out your clothing complete, you raised your head to observe the man. He had reached behind himself, slipping his arms under the pillow that he moved around his head. He paused, his brow furrowing, and withdrew a tattered photograph.

"Please put it back," you said, your voice cracking initially from its lack of use. 

The man, clearly startled by your presence, did a double-take. His eyes widened and a hue of red crossed his features. He returned the photograph to its previous position then quickly set about covering himself up. As he tugged up the zipper, you moved over to the side of the bed and took the photograph. Clutching it to your chest, you watched as the man kept his eyes trained on you. His gaze wandered up and down your body a few times before returning to your face.

Not once did he speak a single word to you. You were quite used to this as well. Most aristocrats regarded you as nothing more than the help; as though that made you less of a human. Instead he was much too preoccupied with fixing his clothing, ensuring that he looked quite presentable. The man was nearly finished with this task when two of his male friends poked their heads into the room. They teased him for his latest bounty quite a bit before the shorter of the pair caught sight of you. He shifted into the room, walking over to you and touching you, appraising you as though you were cattle.

You stood with your chin slightly raised in the air, not uttering a single word. To do so would only incur punishment; be it from this man or from your master later. It did not surprise you that there was only minimal protest from the two other gentlemen present when their companion began tugging at his belt. He undid the front of his pants and wrestled you onto your already dirtied bed. You stared up at the ceiling, aware that the two other male parties in the room were watching as your virginity was taken by force. You refused to cry, to do more than grit your teeth and wait for it to all be over.

Likewise, when after the guests had all left and you were alone with your master and his family, you said nothing as your master berated you. His daughter had used you as a scapegoat to get out of punishment yet again. She had said that she had caught you entertaining men in your room. And your sheets had been her proof. When your master had his wife shove two fingers into your opening, she withdrew them to find, indeed, a man had been inside of you. 

For weeks did you struggle through their punishments. Perhaps such cruelties would have continued had it not been for strange men appearing at your master's door, stating that you were to be taken away. That you were a potential. Potential what, you hadn't the slightest idea. Nor did you particularly care. You followed them out of the home you had known for a good portion of your life.

In silence did you endure your first years within the Black Order. Training to become a better fighter, to prove that you were indeed worthy of the Innocence that had chosen you. All the built-up frustrations from the years in your former master's home and your rape, you used it all to fuel your resolve. Those in Central even commented on how you impressed them. Regularly they began to have you sent out on missions. You learned to defeat akuma, the creations of the Millennium Earl.

When news of the Noah family arrived, you were not the least bit concerned. In your mind, you would view them as nothing more than an enemy to defeat, much like the akuma. Your first encounter, however, had left you nearly dead.

You had not believed that you would ever see his face again, much less in _that_ sort of setting. The gray-skinned gentleman's countenance was unmistakable. Your knees had buckled when he had stepped into view, the organ in his hand being consumed by the carnivorous butterflies known as Teez. He had mocked you in a lilt, stating that you were quite young to be an exorcist. Too pretty, he had said.

Gritting your teeth in the anger that consumed your heart, you had launched yourself at him in a fury. The Noah, eyes wide, had just enough time to block your attack. The mace-like Innocence that you had nearly met the side of his head on your next attack. He ducked at the right time, his hand thrusting forward. You had felt the limb enter your body--go straight _through_ your body as though you were made up of nothing other than air. This was it, you had told yourself. I'm going to die.

The instant he had looked up into your face, however, his hand--which had been on its retreat, ready to snatch an organ--froze. You stared at him, your face quite expressionless, and your eyes were trained on his. "...you recognize me, don't you?" you asked, your voice quiet and neutral. "You don't have to stop on account of our past, Mister Mikk." His limb trembled while inside you, his face assuming a morbidly amused expression. He reminded you quite of a Jack-o-lantern. "Or would you prefer to just stand aside and watch...an akuma could do it."

Tyki straightened his posture, covering the bottom half of his face--his twisted grin--with his free hand. It took him several seconds to get himself under control. When he had, the man removed his hand from your body without stealing a single cell. "I had been told your contract was terminated for promiscuous behavior." You snorted. You pretended his words fell on deaf ears even though your heart ached at the memories they invoked. "When I told Earl Markuson of what had occurred, he had said it didn't matter."

"It doesn't," you said in a deadpan. Tyki blinked at you, his lips twitching then pressing tightly together into a frown. "Oh, I see." You rolled your eyes. "You had a shred of decency in you and were able to feel guilt."

"I--"

"You don't even know me." You cocked your head to the side, adjusting your grip on your Innocence. "And besides, Mister Mikk, we're now enemies." Your mace had met his arm with a sickening smack.

By the end of the battle, it was you who had been injured the worst. A broken arm, several lacerations on your legs. Your Innocence had been damaged, although you had managed to keep it from being destroyed. Komui had fussed over it but repaired it all the same. It would not be the last time either. On five different occasions did Tyki Mikk damage your Innocence and leave you injured. During each occurence, the man had tried to start up a conversation, met only by your silence.

This sixth incident had you baffled. Tyki Mikk had approached you wearing his human skin. He had offered to pay for an outstanding bill the hotel you were vacationing in demanded you settle. You, having no money to your name, could only watch in silence as Tyki handed the coins over to the manager. You pressed your lips tightly together and frowned. Once the bill had been paid, you turned on your heel and left without a word to the Noah. Tyki swore under his breath and hurried after you, much to your dismay.

When he caught up, his hand seized your wrist and tugged lightly so that you were forced to stop. Without looking over your shoulder, you listened to what he had to say. "I had thought you'd done it before." You were not quite sure to what he was referring for several seconds until the realization dawned on you. You snarled; as though whether or not you were a virgin made rape any less brutal! You snatched your arm away. "Look, it's...(y/n), right?"

"Nope."

Tyki made a noise of confusion that had you turning your head to look at him. A light blush came to your cheeks upon noticing how flustered he had become. He looked nothing of the suave gentleman you had seen at your former employer's estate. You put your hands on your hips, shaking your head and hating yourself for even speaking to him.

"Look...what the hell do you even want? Forgiveness? It doesn't even matter anymore."

Tyki sighed, withdrew a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it. He puffed a few times on the smoke stick while watching you. You raised a brow. "I'd been worried he had knocked you up. That it was the reason you were forced to leave."

"Oh." You rolled your eyes again. "Your friend doesn't have some bastard child out there, you don't have to worry." He was frowning again. For some reason this was beginning to annoy you. "If all it is is that you can't get over the fact you only watched, forget about it. I was nothing more than dirt to you, right?"

He started to protest then, reluctantly, admitted that this was true. You nodded. It hurt to hear the words aloud like that even if you had always known them to be true.

"Alright, so--"

"You were just so pretty. I was going to do something, but then..." His words had the effect of silencing you. Your mouth was open mid-sentence yet no words were coming out. Feeling suddenly dizzy, you moved over to the wall of a building and steadied yourself by placing your hand upon the brick.

Tyki closed the distance between himself and you. His mouth met your cheek. When you did not push him away, he grew bolder and sealed your lips with his own. This shocked you out of your reverie. You jerked backwards, earning a moan of disappointment from the Noah. All the same, Tyki backed away from you without another word. He tipped his hat to you then left. 

You had switched hotels after that, hopeful that the man would not track you. When, however, you continuously received gifts during the remainder of your vacation, you were at a loss of what to think. Sometimes you cried, sobbed and screaming into your pillow, at the roses and jewelry Tyki left for you. Other times you could only stare at the items. Once or twice you managed to throw away the gifts into the garbage without a shred of emotion.

It drove your comrades absolutely insane the way the Noah would flirt with you, would leave you trinkets, roses, and invitations to parties whenever you were on missions. You had attempted several times to get it through to Tyki's thick skull--via your mace--that you were not interested--maybe a little, although you refused to admit this--in his romantic feelings. Your comrades, likewise, interjected whenever the dark-haired man would so much as speak a single word to you.

After a mission, while your comrades were at either a strip club or sleeping, you had ventured to a bar. Upon entering, you had caught sight of a familiar gentleman, who was sulking despite several women attempting to gain his attention. You wove your way past the flirtatious ladies, ignored their protests and swears, and tapped the man on the shoulder. Tyki disregarded the contact, no doubt assuming it was from one of the other women who were around.

Sighing, you said, "Hey. Mister Mikk."

His head whipped around. Tyki visibly perked up at the sight of you then, after a moment, frowned, and turned away. So he was back to sulking, was he?

"You do know Akin was teasing you, right? He and I aren't a couple."

Tyki turned again, sliding off the barstool and grabbing you by the arm and led you out of the bar. A few of the women groaned audibly, while others lived out their disappointment quietly. "Are you still mad at me, (y/n)~?" he asked, a playful lilt to his tone.

"I have...never really cared enough about you to be mad," you stated honestly. He frowned at your answer. You averted your gaze and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. "Don't get all upset, Mister Mikk. You said yourself you thought I was nothing but dirt."

"You were just a maid," he argued.

You jerked away from him as though he had burned you. And, with his words, he sort of had. "So that makes me less human? Man, I'd hate to know your thoughts on the homeless."

"That's..." He fell silent, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, that's a good point. I care for the homeless."

"Just not maids?" you asked, incredulous.

Tyki smiled sheepishly at you. "I do now."

That day had been the start of several less violent meetings. After missions, regardless of who was the victor, Tyki and you would meet at a neutral location. He would deal a hand of poker that the two of you would play. From time to time the pair of you made it to ten hands before one or the other had to leave. During the games you were mostly silent, although you did speak to him on occasion.

When next Tyki deigned to kiss you, you did not pull away. Nor did you return the gesture. Since your rape, and possibly due to it, you had not been intimate with a man. His hands were gentle yet venturous, although he was careful to respect your body language; at the slightest tense of a muscle, he would back off from you. This was perhaps one of the reasons why, after nearly a year of knowing Tyki as a Noah, you returned one of his kisses.

Shyly, clumsily, you pressed your lips back against his. Tyki made a noise of startlement that preceeded a moan of delight. You allowed him to lead you to his hotel room, to begin to take off your clothes even though the actions made you feel ill; you could not help but remember the previous occasion of fornication. He, however, sat on the bed with you standing in front of him when the two of you were stark naked. His eyes ran up and down your naked body, a stream of compliments leaving his lips.

"Mister Mikk..." You swallowed, fighting off the feeling of nausea. Your eyes were glued on his erection, which had your legs tensing in apprehension.

Tyki blinked. "Oh, (y/n), you can use my first name~"

"T-Tyki... I..." You placed your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself when the world around you spun. "Oh, fuck, I feel so sick..."

The Noah released a frustrated sigh when you leaned over to the side and vomitted on the ground. "That really...killed the moment." All the same, he held back your hair and moved behind you, rubbing your back soothingly. When the contents of your stomach were emptied on the ground, you leaned back against him. You could feel proof of how turned off your throwing up had made him. His flaccid cock pressed against your thigh, where it twitched and began to enliven as you cuddled closer to him.

Tyki wrapped his arms around you, scooping you up and tucking you into bed with him. The man climbed under the covers with you. You said nothing as his hands wandered about the contours of your body. You could only look at his face, watch his eyes, which were glued on yours. He started to move closer, his lips searching for yours.

"My mouth probably tastes like vomit, Mister Mikk," you said. He groaned, raising a hand and massaging his forehead.

"You're killing me, (y/n)!" 

All the same, he backed off. You later supposed that you had fallen asleep first. When you awoke, you found that during the course of the night Tyki had wrapped his arms around you as well as hooked one of his legs over yours. You attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, felt him tighten his hold, and then stopped moving. You watched the man as he slept for several minutes, slowly but surely untangling his limbs from yours.

When at last you were freed and dressed, you took the pen and complimentary notepad provided by the hotel, and wrote Tyki a short note. You placed the note where you hoped he would easily find it then snuck out of the room.

A month transpired during which time you did not see the man again. It was when your mission was complete and you were sinking into your bed to sleep that you encountered Tyki Mikk. You openly gawked as he used his ability to choose to enter your room. Startled, you chucked a candlestick at his head. Tyki ducked, held up his hands, and said:

"Hey, hey, (y/n)~ Don't be like that~"

You held your blankets up to your chin, quickly moving to hide your Innocence from view. "Make sure the door is locked." He blinked. Growling in frustration, you motioned towards the door that connected your room to your comrades'. "Lock it, would you, Mister Mikk?"

Tyki turned and did so. This gave you _just_ enough time to stow away your mace in a location you doubted Tyki would search. With that task complete, you drew your knees to your chest and watched as the Noah closed the distance between the two of you. He climbed onto your bed, soon showering you with kisses. First on your forehead, next your eyelids, your cheeks, and finally your lips. He nipped at your bottom lip, his tongue swirling along it. Face red, you began to return the gesture.

You could feel him reaching past your covers with his ability, could feel your clothes being pulled from your body. The blankets shifted as he moved under them, his bare skin touching yours. Your hands shot up, palms flat on his chest as he shifted between your legs. Your eyes were wide. His erection brushed against your lower lips, and you swallowed hard.

"Mi-mister Mikk, I--"

He silenced you with a kiss. Pulling away for air, he said, "Tyki~"

"Tyki, I don't think--"

"That's not my strong suit either~"

You furrowed your brow, confused for a moment, your mind being preoccupied by other things, namely the way his body felt pressed to yours.

"Look, I'm an exorcist and you're a Noah--"

"--we'll worry about fighting tomorrow. I'm only aiming to destroy the Innocence~"

"You...you've broken my bones several times, and--"

His tongue thrusting forward into your mouth effectively shut you up. Tyki's fingers began to slowly explore your body as his tongue probed the contours of your mouth. You ran your tongue along his, your hands running up and down his chest before sliding towards his abdominal muscles. His fingertips ghosted over your entrance as one hand teased your breast. You shuddered, gasping loudly when his fingers found your clitoris. He rolled the nub with his thumb, which he had slickened with your juices.

"Ty-Tyki!" He groaned at the sound of his name coming from your lips. The man wrapped your legs around his waist and rocked forward. His erection slid against you, along your lips and clitoris, in a way that had your body aching. Your lips quivered and your eyelids fluttered. Again did he roll his hips into yours. This time you bucked up against him.

Tyki wiggled a single finger then a second into your entrance. He scissored you, stretching you to accomodate his size. You moved against the fingers that thrust in and out of you. Your hips rolled against his digits as they curled and uncurled. When he removed them, you released a disappointed groan. Tyki soon silenced you, practically knocked the air out of your lungs, when he thrust forward, entering you with his cock. It hurt initially. You rested your forehead against his shoulder as he adjusted his position and moved in and out of you a few times. His hands, massagining every portion of flesh they could grasp, helped to ease your pain.

The next time Tyki ventured to visit you in such a manner, you were crying in your pillow. When you saw him, you hissed with anger and rage. Your nails dug into his back, you swore at him, you whispered words of _hate_ as he angled you onto his dick. "You killed him, you fucking bastard!" you said through grit teeth, your hands pulling at his hair. 

Tyki said nothing in response, only kissed you as you abused his body. You knew that he could choose to forgo the pain, to only delight himself with your body. That he could use his ability to ensure your nails and teeth did not dig into his flesh. Yet somehow you found that he respected you too much to do so. You bit at his collarbone as you rode him, your walls clenching around his erection, which was buried so deep inside of you. The sensation of him moving within you, of his hands on you--this man who had mere hours ago murdered one of your comrades--had you hating yourself for a moment. You felt sick--you felt like you were _less_ than dirt; a product created by the man you were fucking.

After the two of you had come down from your orgasms, you told him to leave. Tyki, after a kiss on your shoulderblade, obliged.

Such was your relationship with the Noah. The two of you fought one another, never moving in for the kill, always for the injury or insult. And each night afterwards you would comfort one another with your bodies. What made you feel as though you were more than dirt, more than a piece of furniture, however, were the gifts Tyki would leave for you. Not always materialistic objects either. At times his words would touch your heart. The way he remembered your birthday when not a one of your comrades had. 

Resting your head on the man's chest, you allowed yourself to close your eyes. No doubt he would be gone by morning and a note would be left for you to read. That was how it had to be, however, lest your comrades discover what you did with your enemy.

"Mister Mikk," you whispered.

"Tyki," he said with a sigh.

You rolled your eyes, flicking your tongue out against his nipple. You heard and felt his moan from your position. "I love you too." 

Tyki flipped you onto your back, his body soon engulfing yours. You could tell how happy you had made him by how thin the line between his white self and black self was as he made love to you.


	25. Following Orders [Adam/Reader/Tyki]

Following Orders [Adam/Reader/Tyki]

You were standing in the rain with an open umbrella above your head. The fact that one of your hated enemies was the individual ensuring that you weren't getting wet? That stung. Big time. You glowered at the forming puddles as you thought of what had led you into this situation. Following a recon mission, you, a fellow exorcist, and the three Finders that were with you had managed to secure a set of rooms in a hotel. Go figure that some of the Noah were staying in that very building. The kicker? The Noah apparently had some family members who weren't privvy to the fine details. Thus the Millennium Earl had called a temporary truce; the Noah would not attack you or your team so long as none of you revealed any information to their family members. The fact that Central had approved? Well, that didn't surprise you; even if they didn't care about your life, they wanted your Innocence safe.

So here you were, standing under the umbrella that was being held by Tyki Mikk. You were just thankful it was not the Millennium Earl standing beside you, sheltering you from the rain with his horrid golem, Lero. You eyed the man to your right. He had brown hair, almond eyes, and some facial hair. Your gaze wandered about his monocle then down his body. He was attractive, to be certain. However, he apparently had some sort of affiliation with the Noah famly, thus you instantly hated him.

"I _can_ go into town myself, you know," you said in a snappish tone. Tyki only snorted while the brunette coughed into his fist. "Oh, I see. You don't trust that I won't blow your secrets."

"Something like that," Tyki muttered as the carriage the three of you were awaiting pulled up.

You climbed into the carriage, a bit perturbed when Tyki slid in next to you and the other gentleman across from you. Running a hand through your hair, you stared out the window at the rain. It was pouring down heavily, yet there was no thunder or lightning yet. You wondered if there would be any at all. For a time the Noah of Pleasure and his companion were silent. Then, realizing that you were not going to speak to them any time soon, they instead entertained one another. By speaking in Portuguese. You scowled at this; you did not speak the language and had no idea what they were gabbing on about.

A mile later, Tyki at last turned to you, saying, "Is it true you propositioned Leverrier?"

"I was drunk, it doesn't count, get off it," you muttered out, your chin resting on your hand as you glared at the window.

"But...of all people, Leverrier?" He was obviously intrigued. You tensed when you felt him set his hand on his knee. As he began to rub the joint, you jerked your leg away from his grasp. "...wait...you're the one who propositioned the Earl when you were drunk... Before you became an Exorcist, that is."

"I'm done with this conversation," you said, feeling your cheeks reddening. Boy, how you wanted to forget _that_ memory. You had practically taken off the man's pants. Never had you seen the man so flustered; you doubted the Earl remembered you--at least, you hoped he didn't. Whenever you had battled with him, he had never brought it up or hinted towards the event in the least.

"Maybe it's a sign you're just lonely," Tyki commented, his hands gripping at either of your shoulders, massaging the flesh. He scooted closer to you.

You shrugged out of his hands, ducking and moving to the seat across from you, the one beside the brunette male. "Look, just because you flirt with every exorcist doesn't mean they're interested."

"I don't flirt with every--" Tyki started, cut off by your snort and you rolling your eyes. The Noah smiled at you, a sort of sultry look that complimented his features. You pressed your legs together, turning to face away from him. "I guess I shouldn't be so friendly when I taunt people, eh? You, though... I never get the chance to flirt with you. You're always so quick to fight. But now? We have a truce, you know~"

"I'm well aware. Think I'd be sharing a carriage with you otherwise?" Irritated by the Portuguese male, you found yourself turning your attention to the man's companion. "And what's _your_ story? You his gay lover?"

Tyki and the other man spluttered out nonsensical words, both obviously stunned at your words.

"Wait, nevermind. That's the _Earl_ I'm thinking of. You're his little 'Tyki-pon', after all."

Again did the two blush deeply, both arguing that they were heterosexual. You rolled your eyes. In all honesty, you didn't care about their sexual orientation. Getting under their skin, though? Yeah, that was fun.

"At least I'm not Leverrier's fucklette," Tyki said, nudging the tip of your shoe with his. "Such a rigid man...you like being bossed around, (y/n)?"

"And if I do?" you said, shooting him a dirty look while giving him a once-over.

Tyki nodded towards his companion. "Adam here likes to give commands. I wouldn't mind ordering you around a bit either."

You bit the inside of your cheek, tugging at it a bit as you considered his words. Obviously you were growing desperate if your drunken ass was trying to get into Leverrier's pants. Tyki, despite being a Noah and thus your enemy, wasn't bad looking. His friend here was quite the looker as well. Shrugging in a noncommital way, you again turned your attention to the window. An expression of confusion enveloped your face when a set of hands reached past you closing the curtains. You turned in time to see Tyki doing likewise to the other window.

"Get on the floor," a gruff voice said by your ear. Holy fuck did this man have a voice that made you wet. Your stomach doing a flip while your mind was in a flurry of mixed feelings, you shifted so that you were on your knees on the floor. Immediately you felt Adam's hand entangle itself in your hair, yanking your head back so that your neck was exposed. Tyki's finger trailed along your throat momentarily. You shuddered, feeling absolutely defenseless at the hands of your enemy. "Take off your clothes--slowly."

You pressed your lips tightly together. All the same, you started to undo the buttons on your uniform shirt. Soon your bra was exposed, and still you shrugged out of the material. You set your shirt off to the side, next tackling the task of removing your bottoms. You could feel two sets of eyes hungrily roaming over your body, which was clad in nothing more than your shoes and undergarments. Just as you were getting ready to strip yourself of those, Adam commanded you to stop.

"Sit on my lap and place both of your legs on either side of me--but make sure you're facing Tyki," he said, his voice husky. Biting your bottom lip, you slid your rear onto his lap. Your lips formed an 'o' when you felt the rather large bulge in his pants. You were kneeling on the seat, your cunt against his clothed erection. "Keep your pussy there, and I want you to stretch out and undo the front of Tyki's pants--with your teeth."

Your eyebrows shot up towards your hairline. You could feel yourself growing wet. Man, were all the people associated with the Noah family kinky? Not that you could complain. You leaned forward, carefully ensuring that your cunt stayed in contact with the man's erection as you stretched out. Tyki shifted to edge of the seat, allowing you an easier time of the task. You bit at the button on the front of his pants, working your tongue against it and pushing it through the hole. Tyki was petting your head as you completed this task. Your face was red. Adam's hand was rubbing your rear affectionately. Just as you were tugging down Tyki's zipper with your teeth, you hissed, feeling your tongue jabbed by the zipper when you jerked forward; Adam had slapped your ass with his hand none-too-gently. At the same time, you found yourself moaning. The action had resulted in your clit rubbing deliciously against his dick.

You had your hands on either of Tyki's legs. Pressing upwards, you backed away as the Noah of Pleasure withdrew his erection from the confines of his trousers. You closed your eyes, holding back a moan when you felt Adam's knuckles brushing against you. He undid the front of his own pants, tugging at you when only his boxers remained. Upon Adam's command, you leaned forward, engulfing Tyki's length in your mouth. You held yourself up with your elbows, using both hands to pleasure the Noah. One stroked the inches that were not in your mouth while the other played with his sac.

All the while, you started to roll your hips against Adam's. He bucked up against you. The way the head of his erection brushed up against your clit had you moaning around your mouthful. Adam used one hand to slap your rear again. The other was occupied with shoving down his boxers and tugging your panties so that they were off to the side. Feeling his flesh against yours made you all the more wet. You could feel your juices dripping against him. Tyki had one hand in your hair, urging you to take in more of his length. The other was stroking along your spine.

Adam positioned himself at your entrance, thrusting inside. You jerked your hips against him, relishing in the delightful feeling of the created friction. Pulling your mouth from Tyki's length, you cocked your head to the side, licking up and down the man's erection. Tyki moaned, purring out words in his mother tongue while pinching at one of your nipples. He rolled the bud between finger and thumb, causing your toes to curl.

"You're going to let him cum all over your face, you hear?" Adam said as he fucked you. You knit your brow at the command. "Hmm?" His hips stilled. Groaning, you rocked yours back and forth, only to whimper when his nails dug into you as he used his fingers to stop your movements. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Adam."

"Good. Now, what is it you're going to do?"

"I'm going to...let him...cum on my face."

"Good girl~" His purr had you shuddering in ecstasy. He released your hips, his hands dropping to your thighs, which he tugged at. Spreading your legs further, the man quickly found the right angle at which to stroke your g-spot. You gasped, your eyelids fluttering as you resumed placing kisses along Tyki's cock. Adam placed one hand between your body and his, pressing four fingers against your clit firmly. The stimulation had a pleasant pressure building within you. Eager for your coming release, you jerked Tyki off harder and faster. Your tongue licked along his length, then your head bobbed up and down as you took him into your mouth. When Tyki moaned out to you that he was close, you again pulled your mouth off of him. You pumped his dick, closing your eyes in time to avoid getting his semen in them.

"Oh!" You bit your bottom lip, whimpering. Adam had increased the pressure against your clit, rubbing faster and faster while his hips beat noisily against yours. You bounched up and down on his length, screaming loudly in pleasure as you were brought to orgasm.

Adam chuckled, thrusting into you a few more times before he withdrew. He came all over your stomach, some of his seed getting on the undersides of your breasts. "You're such a good girl, (y/n)," he purred, pushing you so that you fell onto the ground. You sighed. "Lay one your back and fuck yourself for me, hun."

"Oh, fuck, yes!" you heard Tyki moan out. 

Your stomach swirled at that. Hearing the heavy breathing coming from both men was already getting you back in the mood. The fact that they were eager to watch you masturbate? Yeah, you were pretty wet at that. Lying down, you spread your legs while you began to knead your breasts with both hands. One hand left your chest, trailing up and down along your side. You pinched your nipple, tugging it, and then rubbed your breast tenderly. At the same time, you slipped three fingers between your folds. You brought the juices leaking from your vagina towards your clit, rubbing circles on it. Bucking your hips in time with the movements of your fingers, you found yourself starting to pant.

Tyki knelt by your head, his hand moving to reach inside you. Your eyes flew open and were filled with fear. You watched the man in horror. He had the umistakable Noah grin, the one you and your comrades had once dubbed his 'rape face'. It was as though you had a bubble of air traveling through your body. He was not gripping anything, just--oh!

"Ooooh...fffffuckkkkk!" You threw your head back. His had was stroking something inside of you that nearly had you screaming in pleasure. Tyki chuckled, his fingers quickening their pace just as yours did the same.

The man removed his hand, much to your disappointment. He flipped you onto your stomach, causing you to release an 'oomph'. You removed your fingers from yourself. Tyki scooped you up by slipping his arms under your knees. He brought you onto his lap in that manner. You threw your head back, mouth agape as he lowered you onto his cock. The Noah of Pleasure lifted you then lowered you again. You moaned, feeling his dick thrusting in and out of you.

Adam sank down onto his knees in front of you. The man nuzzled your neck, nipping, as he pinched both of your nipples and started tugging. You placed your hands on his shoulders. Tyki quickened his pace just as Adam shifted his hips forward. You trembled, knowing Tyki was using his ability to choose when you felt Adam's cock slip inside of you as well. You whimpered at the strange sensation. The tip of Tyki's cock pressed towards one side of your walls while Adam's pressed against the opposite. They stroked you from the inside. Tyki kept his grip under your legs, forcing your hips up and down, while Adam paid special attention to your chest.

"Uh! Oh. Fuck yes. Mmm." They both rolled their hips into yours, rocking back and forth as you screamed out in orgasm.

"Fuck, (y/n)," Tyki groaned as he came inside of you. Adam grunted out his release, his mouth slamming atop yours, his tongue thrusting within. You moaned, resting your head against Tyki's shoulder as both men withdrew from you. Tyki chuckled while he retrieved a handkerchief and began to wipe off your face. He cleaned the semen off of your entire body quickly, no doubt using his ability to do so. "That was fun, huh?"

"Just shut up," you said, grabbing your clothes and quickly dressing. Adam adjusted himself while Tyki muttered out slight grievances over your cruel treatment of him. He then fixed his clothing as well. The two men were seated just as you were buttoning up your uniform top. "This doesn't leave the carriage."

"That an order, babe?" Tyki asked, rubbing your thigh. You cocked your head to the side, staring at him for a moment. "Because I was totally thinking...we have this truce for three more days, right?"

"No one gets to know about it."

"That's fine," both men said in unison. "We can take turn giving orders to one another, eh?" Tyki waggled his eyebrows as he spoke. You found yourself smiling despite yourself.


	26. It Wasn't a Date [Earl/Reader]

It Wasn't A Date [Earl/Reader]

You had been sitting on your couch, an empty box of tissues on one side and a trash can full of dirtied Kleenex on the other. Across from you had been your fiance's casket. The crowd of mourners had left you to yourself not twenty minutes ago. Swallowing down another sob, you sighed heavily and allowed your eyes to moisten again. It was hard to keep in the tears, to keep yourself from completely breaking apart. His death had not been entirely unexpected, you knew. Not entirely, but still somewhat unexpected, that is. His doctor had given his diagnosis, his prognosis...his belief that your fiance should have made it for six months more. It was a shame the disease had had other plans, had moved faster than what the doctor had believed would occur.

It was after those twenty minutes had elapsed when you heard a knock on the door. A single knock, unlike the many before. It was not quiet, not the usual somber knock of an individual who knew of your pain. You swallowed hard, wiped your eyes with your hands, and stood whilst gathering your bearings. On the way to the door, you made a quick trip to the kitchen and splashed some water on your face. Without a mirror, you could not tell how well this masked the fact you had been bawling your eyes out. Most likely, you thought, not at all.

Arriving at the door and opening it, you were greeted by a most peculiar sight. The gentleman who stood before you was ...grotesque in a way, you had to admit. A rather plump fellow with cartoonish features that had you wondering for a moment if you had gone insane in your grief. You blinked several times, willing the halluicination away while your eyes settled on his top hat. It was decorated with a ribbon that had musical notes. You wondered for a moment if it was a specific song or if the notes had been chosen at random for decorative purposes only.

"Can... can I help you?" you asked after the man refused to disappear despite your attempts. 

He bowed before you and, as he stood, introduced himself. "Ma'am, I am the Earl of the Millennium. I have come to see you about your fiance--"

Before he could utter another word, you had moved to the side. This seemed to catch him off guard as he stopped short in his sentence. He blinked behind his tiny glasses. "Please. Come in," you said, trying to force a smile as you had earlier in the day when you had been graced with guests.

This Earl fellow did not argue. On the contrary, he accepted your invitation warmly and even commented on some of your hallway decor as you led him to the living room and, ultimately, to your fiance's casket. He walked behind you, his footsteps so quiet you would have believed you were alone if not for his random compliments. You brushed a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear a moment later. At your fiance's side, your knees felt as though they would buckle. Not wanting to collapse into a pitiful ball of tears in front of this stranger, you averted your gaze.

He was staring down at your deceased lover for quite some time. You did not say anything for several minutes, allowing this gentleman to mourn. How he had known your fiance, you were not sure.

After allowing the man ample time to mourn in silence, you started to speak the same moment he cleared his throat. "Can I get you something to drink?" you asked. 

Whatever he had been about to say tumbled off the tip of his tongue and slipped back down his throat. He cocked his head to the side, watching you.

You licked your lips and, with a small gesture of waving your hand, elaborated. "I have milk, water...and a few sodas. I suppose I have wine, but that's not very... I was saving it... Would you like to have a glass of wine with me?" A few tears managed to escape from your eyes.

The gentleman looked ready to refuse then stopped. He tapped his index finger against the strange, pink umbrella he was holding then said, in his strange and creaky voice, "I'd love to~"

You nodded in response, turned and walked out of the room. You did not feel strange leaving a stranger with your fiance's corpse; after all, your house had been filled with people you hardly knew less than an hour before. You grabbed out a bottle of wine and retrieved two wine glasses from the cupboard. They were crystal, an expensive gift your fiance's mother had gotten for the pair of you last Christmas. The thought, the memory, stung. You winced, leaned your forehead against the outer surface of the freezer, and allowed yourself a few time for a few breaths.

Righting yourself, you returned to the living room with the strange gentleman, who had moved to sit on the couch. You scooted the full trash can away with your foot then sat beside the Earl. You handed him a glass, worked open the bottle--it was corkless, for which you were thankful--and poured yourself and him a generous amount of wine.

He clanked his glass against yours, saying, "To (fiance's name)~"

You nodded prior to taking a sip. You winced, the bitter liquid sliding against your throat, which was sore from your sobbing. Leaning your back against the couch, you closed your eyes and released a deep breath.

"Just two weeks shy of our wedding, you know," you said, taking another sip. The burn was beginning to feel good, perhaps numbing. You shook your head, a crooked smile on your lips. "I guess that's the hardest part. He really wanted to live long enough for our wedding. We both knew..." Another deep sigh.

"It would be wonderful if he could come back, don't you think?"

You laughed. "That's a silly question." 

"Oh?" Genuine confusion on his part, which struck you as odd. He was such a strange fellow, this Earl of the Millennium.

"Yeah, I mean... Well, I wish I could spend forever with him. But at the same time, death is a part of life. I don't try to understand it. I..." You turned and looked at the Earl, whose attention you had. He blinked at you, his grin twitching. Such an odd thing, that impossibly wide smile. "Gosh, I must be so rude. It's dinner time and here... You aren't hungry, are you?"

"Hungry?" He blinked behind his glasses. You could tell he was unaccustomed to receiving such hospitality.

***

Sitting in his study, Adam stared absent-mindedly at a picture hanging on the wall. His mind was on you, on the dinner he had shared with you. To think a mourning lover could look to radiant while dining with him. He had never before been invited to eat when on business. At least, not the sort of business he did as the Noah family's patriarch. No, the majority of the time it was a quick in-out business that resulted in either an acceptance or refusal. A few times did he return at a later time to conduct business, to witness the birth of a new akuma.

During dinner with you, however, his mind had wandered away from business and he had enjoyed quite a nice conversation wtih you. You had admitted more than once that death was such an unfortunate, tragic part of life--but it was a part of life all the same. He admired you for your mature outlook, even if it _had_ cost him his time, which was quite precious. There was only so much time in the world and so many akuma to create.

Sighing to himself, he dropped his gaze to the table. He then blinked a number of times upon noticing a number of eyes on him. Tyki, Road, and Sherrill were whispering with one another while eyeing him. The twins were also staring at him, but were too stunned to be doing anything else. Skin was busily eating the sweets that were on the table. Lulubell kept glancing in his direction while trying to mind her own business.

"Thinking about your date~?" Road asked with a wry grin. Sherrill tried to shush her, not wanting his precious Road to invoke the Earl's fury.

Adam huffed, adjusted the napkin on his lap, and said stiffly, "I did not have a date. I had a business engagement."

"But..." Tyki cut himself off.

"Yes, Tyki-pon~?" Adam eyed the younger Noah, as though challenging him to say something.

"Ah...it's just...she cooked for you."

"She did, hiii!"

"That doesn't mean anything," the Earl said, sliding his eyes to the napkin on his lap. It covered his pocket, in which was a card with your handwriting. A card that contained your phone number and address--should he wish to have lovely chat with you again, you had said.

Road, certain she could easily escape the Millennium Earl's ire, insisted, "You sent her flowers and chocolate~"

Blush covering the his face, Adam once more insisted:

"It wasn't a date."

The gathered Noah laughed, quite amused to see the head of their family have his feathers so ruffled.


	27. Love is a Chore [Jasdevi/Reader]

Love is a Chore [Jasdevi/Reader]

If someone had told you that you would be stuck doing chores with Jasdero and Devit of the Noah family, you would have laughed your head off and thought them insane. Granted, that would have been only five hours ago, before things had gotten...sticky, for lack of a better word. You were an Exorcist, and a pretty good one at that. Not the best out there, you were not ashamed to admit, but competent. You willingly took on a variety of missions, this last one being to investigate the root of a technology that had the chances of being Innocence; it had not been. Just before you could leave to return to HQ, however, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum decided to make an appearance.

"Hey there~" You had groaned upon hearing Devit's voice. Turning around, you had had to do a double-take. The twins had gotten taller...manlier. Their hair was a little longer, but they no longer had the young teenage look. They looked at least eighteen. And, though they were as obnoxious as ever, you cringed over the fact that you found yourself checking them out from the first attack Devit sent your way.

You held up your Innocence, a tonfa, to block Devit's fist. Normally the twins did this; they toyed with you before bringing out the big guns, so to speak. Even though their appearances had altered, their antics did not. Destruction was brought forth until an Innkeeper and her husband had come out, their roof having been destroyed as well as other portions of their property. The pregnant woman had cursed the three of you out, had all but strong-armed you into fixing up things.

And that was how you had wound up in such a position. The three of you had managed to fix the roof, for the most part. It was likely that the thing would leak should there be a heavy rainstorm. That was why you had been roped into washing dishes with the twins. This allowed the Innkeeper to let her workers free for the day, which meant she would not have to pay anyone. That money would go to fixing up the patch-job you, Devit and Jasdero had done.

Your tonfa was situated on your right side, while Devit stood on your left. Jasdero had long since gotten distracted and was counting all the fives in the room. On the clock. How many sets of plates had only five. On and on. You glanced over at the blonde whilst rinsing off the dish Devit had passed to you.

"You _could_ help, you know." Jasdero cocked his head to the side, considering you for a moment. Devit was the first to snort out a laugh, his twin soon following. Rolling your eyes, you turned back to the task at hand. "It'd make things go quicker."

"Sometimes it's nice to take your time," Devit said with a lecherous grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at you. 

With a sigh, you decided it was best to ignore the comment. You were not in an ideal position. Working alongside your enemy. The fact that they had been scared into working with an Exorcist spoke volumes. Each time the Innkeeper walked by to check up on the three of you, Jasdero would quickly pretend to be doing something helpful. Part of you wanted to rat him out, however you held your tongue. Knowing your luck, all three of you would be roped into doing even more things if just one wasn't pulling his weight.

"We could show you," Devit said after several more minutes passed. The Innkeeper had not been around for over half an hour. 

Jasdero popped up next to you, nudging your Innocence out of the way prior to setting a hand on your thigh. "You and us, hii~"

You brushed aside the wandering hand, a frown coming to your face as well as blush. The two were attractive, and you were not immune to this fact. Clearing your throat, you shook your head. It would be best not to talk. At least, that was your stance until Devit splashed water all down the front of your shirt. You gasped and released a noise of startlement. Jerking backwards and moving your hand towards your weapon, you froze upon realizing that both twins held their hands up in surrender. You eyed them suspiciously.

"C'mon, (y/n), it's like...the tenth time we've met."

"Fifth." A pause. "And 'met' is a very loose term in this case." Devit shrugged, said something along the lines of 'tomato/tomato' and then gestured towards your body. You cut him off before he could speak. "I swear, I'll hit you if you try any--"

"Just loosen up a bit," Devit said. While he kept you distracted, Jasdero had managed to slip behind you. You grit your teeth together and tried to yank back your tonfa when the blonde had managed to grab hold of it. He pulled it out of your grasp and set it on the ledge. "It's not like we're asking you to marry us."

"...at least that would be more honorable," you muttered out, staring at your Innocence longingly.

"But that's love and shit."

"Love is a chore, hii~" You wondered momentarily if they were being intentionally clever given the current circumstances, but then decided that they were not _that_ well-versed in intellectual banter. You huffed again and started to speak only to be cut off by Devit once more splashing you with water. "We're already making you wet~"

Devit grinned devilishly at his twin's remark. Your cheeks were stained red. Jasdero placed his hands on your hips from behind as Devit moved closer. The two pressed tightly against you. They had grown since you had last seen them. They were both at a generous height. You actually had to tilt your head back a bit to look up into Devit's face, to glare at him in a challenging manner. He blinked a single time then leaned down and kissed you--surprisingly, it was gentle at first. He took a few seconds to get over the fact that you were not responding. With a growl, he captured your lips more purposefully. Jasdero tackled your neck with his teeth, soon sucking and no doubt providing you with a hickey. You gasped, feeling your body starting to respond.

Turning your head and breaking the kiss, you placed a hand against Devit's shoulder. "This isn't--"

"If we bite hard enough, it'll look like battle wounds. We won't be caught. The Earl will be proud of us, and the Order will be--"

You placed a hand over his mouth. "I'm pretty damn sure that perverted family of yours will be proud no matter what you tell them."

"You'll do it?" Jasdero asked, his hands darting upwards and squeezing your breasts.

You squirmed at his touch. "Because I have a choice?"

"Consensual or not," the two said in unison. You felt a little sick to your stomach at their stance, but figured this time you would make the best of such a situation. They were attractive, and you would think of it as a one-night stand just the same as if you had gone to a bar. Only you would not be the least bit drunk.

 _At least I know for a fact they're attractive,_ you allowed yourself, not caring if it sounded shallow or not.

"I swear if the Innkeeper comes in here and--"

"I'll lock the door," Devit grumbled, moving away long enough do to just that. While he completed that task, Jasdero had started to pull at your pants. He worked them down over your hips then started on your shirt. Devit turned around just as the hem of your shirt was lifted over your chest then over your head. His eyes were trained on your breasts, which were still partially hidden by your bra. "Those are nice."

"Thanks?" You reached behind yourself, unhooking your bra. Jasdero had started to strip himself, and Devit was quickly following suit. By the time you had discarded your panties, the twins were both completely naked. Jasdero grabbed you from behind, dragging you down to the floor as his brother knelt and got between your legs. You could feel yourself already becoming aroused. Devit's cock was a fantastic size, and from what you could feel of Jasdero's, it was roughly the same.

Devit rubbed your kneecaps, grinning as he stared down at your exposed body. Jasdero dragged your hand into his lap, wrapping your fingers around his cock. You started to pump him, gasping as Devit pushed two fingers inside of you. You tilted your head back, allowing Jasdero to capture your lips with his. Your tongue wandered along his, your fingers lightly touching his erection then again wrapping around him with more force. He bucked up into your touch, the same way you were rocking your hips in time with Devit's thrusts. 

The darker-haired twin withdrew his fingers and pressed his lower body closer to yours. The head of his cock teased your entrance. Your eyelids fluttered and your lips parted. You gasped out. Jasdero reached forward and started to play with your chest. He pinched your nipples in unison with the moment Devit thrust within you.

"Oh, fuck," you moaned out. You wrapped your legs tightly around the Noah. Damn... The way his thick cock was caressing your inner walls had you forgetting all about the fact that the two of you were sworn enemies. 

Jasdero and Devit both forced you into a completely reclined position. This allowed the lighter-haired twin to move so that he could shove himself into your mouth. You did not complain--not that you could. Devit had started to fuck you, all the while pleasuring your clit with a finger and thumb. He pinched at your nub, dragging your juices and also his saliva to it so that he could work it faster. 

You bobbed your head along Jasdero's length. Using a hand to pleasure what remained out of your mouth, you soon had the blonde moaning. With your other hand, you pet at Devit's chest. He chuckled above you, hiking up one of your legs hire along his back. This allowed him to reach a new depth, which had you moaning so loudly. The vibrations it sent along Jasdero's dick had the Noah swearing in absolute bliss.

The three of you shifted position, temporarily halting the undulations between your bodies, so that you were on your knees. Devit fucked you from behind while you continued to suck on Jasdero's cock. You pressed back against Devit desperately. The more dominant of the twins was quickly proving how capable he was at pleasuring a woman. His words of taking things slowly were driving you a little crazy; each time you were starting to feel as though you were about to cum, he would pull back and wait a few seconds before again playing with you.

Jasdero withdrew himself from your mouth, pushing up against the upper half of your body. You sat up on your knees, all the while riding Devit's cock. Jasdero pressed tightly against you, his dick slipping between your outer lips, the head rubbing deliciously against your clit. Your mouth was in an 'o' and you tilted your head back so that it draped over Devit's shoulder. Both Noah grabbed at your chest, at your thighs. They bucked their hips wildly against yours. You drew Devit's mouth onto yours, thrusting your tongue into his mouth. He greedily sucked on it, soon dominating your organ with his. Jasdero, meanwhile, nipped and lapped at your collarbone. His mouth expertly moved down to a nipple. Your vision blurred and your eyelids fluttered. Tears formed in your eyes as a powerful orgasm seemed to literally rock your world. You held desperately onto Jasdero and Devit to keep your balance.

Your pulsing walls gripping his cock had Devit cumming within you shortly thereafter. Jasdero was not far behind, his cum spurting onto your lower belly. The three of you continued to rock against one another, greatly enjoying the feel of your flesh touching.

Only once the three of you were fully satisfied did all your eyes fall to the floor.

"Ugh," you muttered.

"We have to scrub it," Devit said with distaste.

"So sticky, hii," Jasdero commented.

You raised a hand. "Not it."

"Pshh... You made a mess. Time to clean it up."

You smirked and said, "Hey, _you_ were the one who said love is a chore.... And I don't love you."

"You love my cock," Devit countered, his face heated up. You wondered if it was a desperate grasp. Your eyes drifted down to his lap. "See?"

"Psh...hmm... I'll wash dishes while you guys clean the floor." And so it was reluctantly agreed that the three of you would complete your chores in such a manner. Surprisingly, Jasdero was actually helpful this time.


	28. Night Ensemble [Nea/Reader]

Night Ensemble [Nea/Reader]

He had promised to stay by the Earl's side forever, yet at times he found himself straying from that position in favor of slipping into your bed at night. You would awaken from his touch, the musician's skilled fingers playing down your flesh in a similar manner to caressing the keys of a piano. They would move deftly down your shoulders to your belly, teasing. He would slide three fingers into your underwear. Would spread your outer lips with two of those as the third ventured against your clit. He would apply a ghost of a touch that had you gasping and arching.

During the day the Noah of Destruction would abide by his promise, entertaining the Noah patriarch from time to time with his music. It was always a treat when you walked in on them playing together. In the late evening their fingers would dance across the piano in harmony. You were secretly jealous of their skill.

The head of the Noah family hinted at your relationship with Nea, causing you to stiffen. His belly bounced slightly as he chuckled, tapping his fingers against your shoulders before wrapping his hand around your upper arms. He leaned in closer, whispering, "Your presence causes him to remain nearby. I think I'll keep you~"

It was startling, being accepted by the Earl. Even if he was only using you as a tool. Nea smiled softly at you when you revealed to him this exchange. He raised a hand, caressing your cheek. His fingers walked down to your shoulder, slipping off your thin sleeve. He removed its twin just as easily. Nea slipped you out of your dress. He lifted you up onto the piano keys when you were dressed only in your bra and panties. You blushed deeply at the noise the keys made under your pressure. Deeper even when he undid the front of his pants.

Finally. Finally he was going to make you his completely. Now that the Earl would not destroy you, the Noah of Destruction would be entering you for the first time. You shivered, your bottom lip quivering in anticipation. He drew aside your underwear, pressing the head of his erection against your entrance. He made love to you on the piano, the instrument serenading the two of you as for the first time you truly became one.


	29. Noah of Pleasure [Tyki/Reader]

Noah of Pleasure [Tyki/Reader]

It had started as a friendly game of cat and mouse--that is, as friendly as any game between an Exorcist and a Noah could be. The two of you would chase one another upon discovering the other was nearby. Your weapons would collide, your Innocence and his Teaze. The Noah of Pleasure never once missed a chance to mock you, his voice always containing a slight lilt. He would waggle his tongue at you when your attacks missed. Sometimes, when he was in an especially pleasant mood, Tyki Mikk would back off without injuring you at all. He would leave you red in the face with the way he would brush his body against yours before departing; those times, he had managed to collect an Innocence from you and destroyed it with a green flash of light.

You had been on a small vacation after having discovered that the rumor of Innocence was false. A group of adolescents had merely been practicing magic tricks and pulling pranks around the area. In the bar that evening, you had sipped on your favorite alcoholic beverage. When the bartender had given you another and stated that the tab had been covered by an interested gentleman, you had thought nothing of it. Men in those parts were known for such acts. You had felt a light buzz upon leaving the bar. Your fingertips had run along the walls as you walked by various buildngs on your way back to the hotel.

When the gentleman had wrapped his arms around you, placed a kiss on your neck, your toes had curled in response. You turned, unsure whether you would reject his advances or accept--it had been _so_ long since last you had given into such carnal desires. The Order did not give you enough time off to seek out pleasure.

Drunk as you were, you easily recognized the face of the Noah. You stiffened in his hold and opened your mouth to--what, you did not know. His lips immediately sealed over yours, his tongue sliding past your lips and dancing deliciously in the contours of your mouth. You moaned into the kiss. It was so _wrong_ yet felt so _good_. "Just this once," he whispered in your ear prior to licking it. "Let's play just this once~"

And he had grabbed your hand, leading you in a different direction, all the while a sultry smile played on his lips. You had found yourself acting like a lamb being led to the slaughter. You followed him, undressing as he undressed. Climbing onto the bed with him. Straddling his hips and feeling his hardening cock pressing against you. His hands felt as though they were everywhere at once. The two of you humped at one another. Two of his fingers slipped past your lips, and you greedily sucked on them. Your tongue wrapped around the digits, which began thrusting in and out of your mouth in time with the rhythm of your hips.

His mouth was hot and moist on your breast, his tongue flicking at your nipple, rolling it. Your toes curled and you threw your head back. Tyki's fingers slipped from your lips, trailed down your body, and entered your moist cunt.

In the back of your mind, as he fucked you with his fingers, you asked yourself just how wrong this was. He was a Noah and you were an Exorcist. Mostly likely he was thinking something similar; he suddenly tensed and his movements stopped. You moaned at the lack of contact, the lack of friction. A groan of pain caused you to knit your brow. Your alcohol-impaired brain could not quite grasp what was going on. Nails drug into your sides, and you grit your teeth. They seemed to sharpen, to blacken. You looked down at Tyki in slight horror mixed with awe and lingering arousal.

Placing your hands on his, you tried to gently push him away, but he only bared his teeth, the canines resembling something of fangs. He was growling out his pain, practically yelling and screaming. And you could not blame him. Tentacles branched out from him, and despite your drunk state, you knew to be afraid. Your once more tried to move off of him, only to have two of those dark tentacles wrap around your ankles, pulling you back down. You both groaned as your lower lips slammed against his erection. His eyes were covered by a mask, yet still you knew he was watching you.

As the change continued and his grin grew, your heart pounded faster and faster in your chest. You cursed yourself, your mind starting to sober as Tyki completed his transformation into his Noah from. Tentacles held your legs, wrapped around your waist and brought you closer, and prevented your hands from pushing against him. His hands ran up the length of your body, his grin almost feral. The limbs stopped on your shoulders, and you were pushed roughly onto your back. He ground his hips into yours--hard. You moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Those same hands moved to your neck, his fingers lacing around and constricting on your throat. You tried to move your hands to grip his, however the tentacles spread them on either side of your head and pinned them against the bed. Tears welled in the corner of your eyes and your vision grew blurry. The muscles in your legs tensed. You could hardly breathe. You closed your eyes for but a moment then opened them wide as you felt something slick and wet travel along your face. His tongue. 

A whimper escaped you as he positioned himself at your entrance and slammed inside. Your back arched off the bed. You tried to move your hands again, but failed. His grip on your throat loosened the slighest bit simultaneous to the moment he shuddered. He rocked his hips into yours. Your eyelids fluttered. The tentacles abandoned your ankles and slid up your legs. His hands moved to your collar bone. Able to breathe, you gasped greedily for air. You were panting, and when one tentacle dipped between your nether lips and pressed experimentally against your clitoris, you inhaled deeply and loudly. 

His nails bit into your flesh as you rocked your hips into his. Joyd moved the tentacle that was pleasuring you and settled his hips tighter against yours. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands gripping at the parts of him that bound them. He leaned down and pressed his mouth aganst yours. You immediately granted him access, his skilled tongue dancing along the roof of your mouth before sliding under your tongue. You moaned, meeting his every thrust, which were becoming harder and harder the more he pounded into you. You were under no misconception that you weren't going to have bruises on your thighs the next day--if you managed to live that long.

Joyd ran his hands up and down your body, his thumbs rolling your nipples, finger tips ghosting over your belly. You grew wetter with every touch, your juices acting as a lubricant that helped him to slide in and out of you faster. 

When he pulled out of you, you nearly sobbed. He released your hands, which shot out to grip his shoulders. Grinning once more, the Noah dug his nails into your hips, drawing blood that pooled down onto the bed below. You ignored the pain as he rubbed the head of his cock against your clitoris. Wet from your juices, he moved against you, up and down, at such a delicious pace. You found yourself groaning and moaning, repeating his name like a mantra. You rocked against him, trying to touch more of him while his tentacles wrapped around your breasts and squeezed. 

Throwing your head back, you came, gasping out and panting to catch your breath. Joyd continued to shove his cock in and out of your outer lips, pressing tightly against the opening of your vagina and your clitoris.

He shoved you away, and you shuddered and the loss of contact. On your hands and knees before him, you sighed in ecstasy when you felt his hands wrap around your hips. He pulled you backwards to meet his thrust and he plunged inside of you. While two of his tentacles continued to play with your breasts, a third slid along the length of your body. It pressed against your clit, which was rubbed against it with Joyd's every thrust. The tip of the tentacle pressed against your lips, which you opened, and moved into your mouth. It teased your tongue, which lapped at it greedily.

One of his hands entangled itself in your hair and jerked your head roughly. You whimpered then moaned as his tongue ran along your spine from your tailbone to the back of your neck. His cock continued to move inside of you, and you could feel your inner walls clenching around it.

He came inside of you, his nails biting into your upper arms as he enveloped your body with his. More blood fell onto the bed below the pair of you, more injuries you ignored. Joyd nipped lightly at your lips, riding out his orgasm. You closed your eyes and kissed him, and he returned the gesture, this time, surprisingly, he was gentle. The tentacles moved off your body, sliding completely away until all you could feel was his cock inside of you. When your eyelids fluttered open, you were once again in Tyki's embrace rather than the Noah that dwelt within.

Sweat dripping down your forehead, you bit your bottom lip and stared at him. He was grinning at you as though he had just had the time of his life. Tyki turned you over, laying you on your back with your head on the pillow, after he pulled out. He settled between your legs, holding his torso up. He kissed you gently, his lips and tongue creating a trail along your jawline to your ear, which he sucked on. Your toes curled at the feel of it.

The pain of your body was nothing compared to the pleasure running through you. Tyki had once more buried his fingers into your depths. The heel of his hand cupped your pussy, pressed lightly against your pubic bone. You could feel his fingers wriggling about inside of you, curling and uncurling as you started to move in time with him.

"Just this once," you heard him whisper. And you knew, without him needing to tell you, that he was saying it to himself--as though he were trying to _convince_ himself.


	30. Performance [Adam/Reader/Nea]

Performance [Adam/Reader/Nea]

They were inseparable, they were young, and they were sexually active. And, you soon discovered, they were both rather convincing. Sure, Adam was the Earl of Millennium and everyday persuaded people to turn their deceased loved ones into akuma. And Nea was always at his side. Still, you had never imagined that would continue in bed—you between them. Lying on your back as their mouths attacked either side of your neck. Nea groping your chest. Adam petting your lower belly. You curled your toes, feeling yourself grow wet.

Adam grabbed your thigh, pulling it away from its twin. Nea dropped his hand to that unclaimed limb, yanking it out of his way. Both moved, shifting so that they were on top of you. Their erections pressing against your lower lips. You whimpered. Adam brushed his cock against your clit. Nea nibbled your left breast, capturing your nipple between his teeth.

Their fingers, quite used to carefully running across piano keys, ghosted over you. Nea slipped a middle digit into you. Adam's finger soon joined his. You arched off the bed, gasping in both pain and pleasure. They pumped their fingers in and out of you. Both attempted to claim your mouth at the same time. Their tongues pressed together, dominating yours.

Adam shifted until he was able to move your entrance over Nea's cock. The musician smiled at the Noah patriarch as he thrust up into you. You panted, using your leg muscles to rise then lower yourself onto his erection once more. He groaned. Adam pressed tightly against you, massaging your ass as he kissed your throat. You closed your eyes, fucking yourself on the man's length.

Nea soon shoved you off of himself, pinning you to the bed. Adam slipped between your legs once more, entering you. You squirmed, whimpering. They kissed you everywhere, their hands and bodies dominating you in every way. The way they alternated, the way their bodies undulated against yours, had you screaming out both their names. 

By the end of the night, you were not sure who came inside you first. All you knew was that all three of you had sweat dripping down your bodies. Were still groping one another in want. Nea entered you from behind as you took Adam in your mouth. Then you were riding Adam while giving Nea a blow-job. They teased you, bringing you to orgasm multiple times. And this was all the convincing you needed when, a week later, they requested a repeat performance.


	31. Pleasurable Destruction [Tyki/Reader/Nea]

Pleasurable Destruction [Tyki/Reader/Nea]

They were damn near identical it was almost a sin. Or perhaps it _was_ a sin. They were Noah. You were a member of the Black Order. Not an Exorcist, however still their enemy. Naked. Sweating. Wondering whose hand was on your breast and whose was currently massaging your shoulders. Eyes half-lidded you hardly cared who slipped between your legs. Their faces melded together. Only the beauty mark under Tyki's eye gave them away. 

One of them flipped you onto your back. The other grabbed your leg, yanking it over his shoulder. It took you several seconds to realize it was Nea. The Noah of Destruction grinned down at you. His musician's fingers deftly stroked down your body. Tyki, Noah of Pleasure, claimed your mouth with his. His tongue wormed its way between your lips. Nea stroked his cock against your swollen cunt. Tyki pinched your nipples between two fingers each. He tugged at your breasts.

You arched off the bed, the muscle in your leg protesting the abuse. Nea allowed you to slip it down to his back. You wrapped your legs around him. He drew your legs up higher. Tyki straddled your chest as Nea began moving in and out of your core. You parted your lips as Tyki fucked your breasts, the head of his erection moving towards your mouth. You licked at his slit, causing the man to tremble.

The two Noah shifted position and you lost track of who was where again. Their legs were pinning down your arms, your hands on their cocks. You pumped them as they spread your legs with their hands. Their tongues lapped at your clit. Tyki—maybe Nea—thrust his tongue into you. He slurped at you, dragging his juices into his mouth. Nea—or Tyki?—slipped inside a single finger.

Their teeth grazed you. You panted, your fingertips caressing their sacs before trailing back up to their lengths. It was strange. They were so similar in looks. Even their cocks were practically the same length. Who was in your right hand and who was in your left? They both came with groans, their seeds sticky in your hands. You screamed out a mesh of their names as you were brought to orgasm.

Once more the two climbed up your body, groping. Touching every part of you. Their mouths claiming you. Hickeys. Bruises. You were practically mewling underneath them. It was better than having twins. They were working your body while waiting until their arousal flared again. Preparing you for penetration. 

You worked for the Order. You were in bed with not just one—but two!—of your enemies. Even if they did not kill you, should the Order ever find out... You would be in for it. Death was the way of betrayers. You hoped that you would not be destroyed by this—even if it was pleasurable.


	32. Duty of Devotion [Earl/Reader]

Duty of Devotion [Earl/Reader]

Your boyfriend of four years was an exorcist, and thus the two of you did not get to see one another all that often. When you did meet, your encounters were intimate, explosive, and sensual. After a full day of heavy love-making, the two of you had decided to hit a few clubs. You danced together, both of you cracking jokes and flirting. Neither of you could think of anything that would improve the already heaven-like time you were having with one another. In an inebriated state, however, the two of you were easily convinced to take a drug that doubled as an aphrodisiac. 

Quite aroused by the mixture of the alcohol and drug in your system, you and your boyfriend found yourselves kissing one another in an empty alleyway. He ground his body against yours, causing you to gasp into his mouth. Closing your eyes, you felt his lips trail along your neck, onto your collarbone, your breast. His hands worked at the front of your shirt, pulling the material up and over your head. He tossed the shirt off to the side. You undid the front of your pants as he dragged down his zipper. 

His eyes widened suddenly. You knit your brow, wondering why you felt so damn wet. You dropped your gaze to your stomach, which was covered in red. Your boyfriend was gaping like a fish, his breath coming out heavy and ragged. The thick blade that was pierced through him was withdrawn. Your brain in quite a fog, you looked up and over your boyfriend's shoulder as he slumped against you. There stood the most grotesque looking man you had ever seen. Your boyfriend had told you of this gentleman before; it was the Millennium Earl. 

Seizing your bottom lip with your teeth, you fumbled with your boyfriend's body. You were kneeling on the ground in a state of half-undress, his head in your lap. Your lips parted as the world around you seemed to spin. He was...dead. Your heavy arousal was most out of place. You cursed yourself for having taken the drug, for having been so wrapped up in your boyfriend's hands on you that you had not noticed his enemy approach. 

"How sad~" the man said, placing a finger against his chin and cocking his head to the side. You could feel his eyes curiously ghosting over your exposed flesh. You wondered briefly if he had ever caught an exorcist in such a position before; had ever killed one in this manner. "But~! I can bring him back!"

You wrinkled your nose, your thighs rubbing together as you fought against the effects of the drug and alcohol. "I won't...make him an akuma... so that he kills me...and climbs in... oh... inside of..." You closed your eyes tightly, unable to finish the sentence. You could not help but picture your deceased boyfriend inside you in a _much_ different and more _erotic_ manner. 

You trailed a hand along the back of your neck, running your fingers through your hair as you momentarily gave into the sensation that was currently focused in your lower belly. You could hear the Earl's breath hitch as he watched you. Opening your eyes, you glared at him. Your teeth were grit together. You had witnessed death before; had been offered the choice to resurrect a deceased loved one by the Earl in the past. You doubted he even remembered with the amount of business calls he made.

The sword in his hand you were able to ignore as you maneuvered your hands into the back of your boyfriend's coat. You knew where he hid his Innocence, and you were more than certain that he would not wish for it to fall into the Earl's hands even though he was now dead. Still, you could feel the Millennium Earl watch your every action. For that reason you used one of your hands to begin pleasuring yourself. You grabbed a handful of your chest, squeezing and kneading your breast. You played with your nipple through your bra, all the while continuing to rub your thighs together. You slipped your boyfriend's Innocence under the dumpster you were sitting beside then trailed the hand that had handled it along your leg in a fluid motion. 

You slowly moved your back further against the wall, allowing your boyfriend's head to gently slide to the ground. Shifting upwards to a crouch then higher, you worked your way out of your pants so that you were clad in only your bra and panties. In the past your boyfriend had told you the Earl's hatred of the Order, of Exorcists. Road Kamelot, a Noah, was said to hate humans in general. You briefly wondered if the Millennium Earl felt similarly as you hooked a finger into your panties, where you began to rub your clit. 

Anything to respect your dead boyfriend's wishes to keep the Innocence safe, you told yourself over and over as you continued to masturbate in front of humanity's greatest enemy. You peeked through half-lidded eyes at the monster before you. Sure enough, there was a tent formed in the front of his pants. Your drug-induced arousal grew as you realized just how large the man was. Your mind immediately had you imagining that huge length inside of you, stretching your walls and rubbing you from within. Knees buckling, you gasped and pushed a second finger into your panties, coating it with your juices.

You did not see the sword thrust towards you. Instead you were shocked, a sort of moan-filled scream erupting from you when it was embedded into the brick wall next to your head. Your hands froze where they were. One tucked away in your panties, the other inside one cup of your bra. The large grin moved closer to your view as the Earl came nearer. His hand seized the wrist of the hand that was inside your panties. He tugged your limb out of your underwear, pulling it upwards towards his mouth. Your breath hitched when you felt your fingers slip past his incredibly large teeth. Though you did not see his tongue, you could feel it wrapping around your digits and tasting your juices. You felt yourself grow wetter.

_Need to keep his Innocence safe... Even after death...we promised each other to do everything we could for one another... I won't let this monster destroy it!_

You thanked your lucky stars for having the aphrodisiac inside you, less you would not be the slightest bit aroused by this disgusting man. You reached behind your back, unhooking your bra then slipping it off your shoulders. The Millennium Earl released your hand so that you could drop your garment to the ground. His large hands then hooked into the sides of your underwear, tugging down so that it, too, pooled to the floor. You could feel his palms on your thighs, pushing against your muscles so that you were forced to spread your legs. He stared down at your exposed cunt, light glinting off his pince-nez glasses.

You pressed your hands to his chest then moved them upwards. His mouth twitched, his grin widening. No doubt he was enjoying the fact he was about to fuck an exorcist's girlfriend; the man he had just _slaughtered_. You moved your fingers under his top hat, snatching at the horns underneath as he grabbed your waist and moved your onto his lap. You could feel his erection pressing against you through his clothes. You moaned at the sensation. He was so fucking _large_ and _thick_ \--you could feel this all through his pants. 

Using his horns as handles, you brought your mouth to his ear, where you began to nibble and lick. He rocked against you, and you could feel a pleasant pressure building in your lower belly, moving down to your pussy. The Millennium Earl reached under your ass. You could feel his knuckles brushing against your rear as he unzipped his pants, spreading the material apart until he was able to withdraw his erection. Feeling the head of his cock at your entrance, you sighed and rolled your hips against his.

The Earl entered your opening without preparing you. You gasped in slight pain as his girth filled you, stretching you almost to your limit. Eyelids fluttering, you moaned loudly, "Oh, Earl!"

His hands gripped your hips tighter as he lowered the two of you to the ground. He laid you so that your head was next to your deceased boyfriend's. As he thrust in and out of you, the Earl of the Millennium reached a hand up into your boyfriend's coat. He patted him down, no doubt searching for the Innocence. You, meanwhile, kept hold of the man's horns, using them to help you angle yourself so that your clit brushed against more of his flesh. You ran your tongue up and down the Earl's nose, moving your lips to his ear once again.

You could hear the man chuckling as he abandoned his search, opting instead to knead your chest. He tickled your sides next, working one hand between your bodies so that he could cup your pussy. His hands then seized your ass, which he squeezed and massaged, tugging your closer so that he could pound into you harder. Sweat rolled down your body and his. Your lips pressed against his teeth, which were surprisingly smooth.

"(Y/n)~" The Millennium Earl said as you screamed out his name in orgasm. Your eyelids fluttered, and the muscles in your legs tensed. You curled your toes, feeling the walls of your vagina pulse around his cock. He set his hand against your cheek after he had cum inside you. Resting his forehead against yours, he said, "My little akuma, where did you hide the Innocence this time~?"

You bit down on your bottom lip, fluttering your eyelashes as you stared at him. Since leveling up and gaining a sense of self, your personality--one that was quite sassy--had come out. The Millennium Earl _more_ than enjoyed it. Unlike Eliade, you were not shy to voice your opinions to the Earl, which initially had had him punishing you. After a time, he had grown to enjoy your attitude, as it was quite a breath of fresh air compared with his other akuma. The fact that your body belonged to that of an exorcist's girlfriend only excited him more. He had fucked you shortly after creating you; the first time had ever felt _anything_ , even just lust, for one of his mechanical creations. You kissed the tip of his nose. 

"I don't know what you're talking about...master," you said with a coo.

He chuckled. You could feel his jiggling belly against your stomach. It tickled. "(Y/n)~ I _command_ you to tell me~"

With a sigh, you rolled the two of you over so that you were straddling him and he was on his back. The Millennium Earl rubbed your thighs as you laid across him, stretching up above him so that you could reach under the dumpster and retrieve the sheathed weapon. The Earl removed his top hat, setting it atop your head. You set the Innocence in the palm of the Earl's hand. He curled his fingers around it, tugging at the sheath until the hated weapon was in view.

"I always get so _angry_ when you hide it from me~"

He sat up, causing you to fall onto your rear. You adjusted his hat so that it was no longer covering your eyes. Said orbs widened when your creator positioned the Innocence between your legs. You threw your head back, screaming in agony as he thrust it inside of you. It _burned_ ; it felt as though your inner walls were on fire. He fucked you with the Innocence, pushing on your legs so that you were spread wider. When he at last withdrew the weapon from your depths, he replaced it with his dick, which was once again hard.

Feeling him move inside of you, you obediently wrapped your legs around him despite the fact that the pain remained. You bucked your hips up, fucking yourself on his length. The way his flesh stimulated your clit had you gasping and moaning. You grabbed your chest, rolling your breasts and pinching your nipples between your fingers. You tugged at them, sighing contently when you felt his tongue on you. He pinched your face between his thumb and forefinger, working apart your jaw so that he could shove his pink organ within.

The Millennium Earl shoved you off his cock. You moaned in disappointment then settled for thrusting two of your fingers within your folds as his Noah skin disappeared. Your face flushed, you dropped your gaze from your master's human from, which few akuma knew. His hands roughly grabbed yours, yanking your fingers out of his way as he shoved himself within your depths again. "Uh! Mmm!" You missed his horns, however found running your fingers through his hair also delightful. 

His hands ran up and down your back. You felt a strange tingling sensation run up and down your spine. Riding his cock, you licked at his chin. The hair stubble did not bother you in the least. You breathed in the scent of his expensive cologne, which was mingled with his sweat. You rubbed the tip of your nose against his, his mouth engulfing yours.

"E-Earl!" you moaned out at a particularly well-angled thrust. You then whimpered as his hand came down hard on your ass with a resounding smack. "S-sorry...A-A--oooh, fuck, Adam~"

"Yes~" he hissed excitedly, moving so that you were on all fours on the ground. He moved behind you, once again entering you. You moaned, even when his hand descended on your rear. The spankings made you grow wetter around him. The Millennium Earl withdrew from you again, flipping you onto your back. He pulled one of your legs over his shoulders, kneeling on the other so that it remained in place for him. You winced as your muscles and joints were stretched. Pleasure soon returned, however, as he rolled his hips, ensuring that his cock brushed against your clitoris as he thrust in and out of you.

Your nipples were beyond hard. Your hands were busy doing separate tasks; your right working at the Earl's chest, rolling his nipples, and your left propping up the man's hat so that it would not fall from your head and get ruined. 

"Pl-please...can I touch you this time, master?" you asked, your toes curled as you took in your creator's well-sculpted body. He rarely if ever allowed you to touch more than his chest and hair when he was in human form. His hips slowed then stilled. You felt the man move off of you, and observed him lay on his back. Propped up on his elbows, he kept his hungry gaze trained on your swollen cunt. 

You crawled over to him, running your hands up his legs onto his abs. You leaned forward, placing a kiss on his sternum. Your tongue flicked out of your mouth, trailing downwards until you were at his navel. You slipped your organ into the groove, swirling it round and round. His breaths came out heavy. You could feel precum dripping from his cock, leaking onto your breasts, which were touching his manhood. You raked your teeth against his flesh, suckling lower and lower until you were able to engulf his dick with your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down, your hands cupping his sac. You rolled his balls, running your thumbs up and down as you licked the entirety of his length with just the tip of your tongue. 

You caressed his inner thighs as you hooked your legs around either of his, making your legs spread widely so that you could rub your cunt against his erection. You were supporting your weight on your toes, using your leg muscles to bounce up and down against his cock, which slid along your clitoris deliciously.

"Come here, (y/n)," your creator said, his breath ragged and husky. You knew _exactly_ what he wanted. Placing your hands on either side of his hips, you crawled up his body until you were able to straddle his face. You knelt, your wet pussy hovering above the Millennium Earl's mouth. He lifted his head, and you shuddered upon feeling his breath on your cunt. His tongue traced sporadic circles on your outer lips before slipping inside your folds. You moaned, gasping when he reached up and shoved one of his middle fingers inside your depths. He fucked you with both finger and tongue, sucking on your pussy. He withdrew his finger, gripping your hips and bringing you even closer to his mouth. You moaned and rocked your hips against his tongue, which was thrusting in and out of you, swirling around your folds and clitoris. 

"Oh, oh, oh!" You threw your head back, burying your fingers in his hair. "M-master! A-Adam, p-pl-please! Fuck!" You could feel yourself growing _so_ close to another orgasm. You grabbed his hands, forcing them onto your chest, which he squeezed roughly, dragging his teeth gently along your inner lips. You screamed his name as your creator brought you to orgasm again. 

Adam shoved at your thighs, pushing you up into a standing position. He shoved you so that your hands were against the edge of the dumpster. You spread your legs instinctively as the Millennium Earl moved and started to fuck you from behind. He slammed the Innocence down in front of you, moving it closer so that you backed away, bringing yourself further against him. You whimpered as you were made to ride him reverse cowgirl style. He shoved the Innocence near your lips.

"O-open your fucking mouth, (y/n)," he said, groaning as he pounded his cock in and out of you. You dared not disobey your master. You wrapped your hand around his, pulling the Innocence into your mouth. You winced at the pain, tears leaking from your eyes. The liquid had the potential of harming any human being. The Earl, however, was immune due to his Noah genes. He licked up your tears, his hand clenching around the Innocence, which began to crack until it shattered. You coughed out the fine dust that was the Innocence's remainder. 

The Millennium Earl brushed your hair over your shoulder, pressing his lips against the back of your neck. He moaned out your name loudly as he came inside of you. Pulling out, he stood. You looked over your shoulder at him, your eyes trailing down to his cock, which was smeared in both yours and his juices.

"Clean it," he said, his voice shaky but returning to his normal business style. You eagerly placed your hands on his thighs, lapping at his flaccid dick as though it were water in a desert. You sucked at his flesh, your tongue running up and down so that all that was left was your saliva on his member. When he was satisfied with your work, he pushed you away. Your eyes were glued to his cock as he began to redress. He had the beginnings of another erection. "(Y/n)~" Your head snapped up. "You did well today~ Now to find you a new place to stay--I would hate to lose you~"

"Thank you, master. I will do as you say." You bowed your head, showing him nothing than the utmost respect. At his command, you dressed and were soon standing next to him. He had once again allowed his Noah skin to envelope his human flesh. The man caressed your cheek then returned the hat that was on your head to his.


	33. Cheer Up [Adam/Reader]

Cheer Up [Adam/Reader]

Minister Kamelot had hand-picked you for the job. The reasoning? You were new, which meant the chances of you being a blushing virgin were more likely. Although it was not customary for strippers to sleep with their clients, many did for extra money or for the sheer fact that the individual was good-looking. You had been working for only a single month, and yet in that time your clientelle had grown drastically. The reason being? You did not sleep with your clients. They enjoyed the tease, relished the prospect of a challenge.

You followed the man who had hired you through his atrium. He spoke to you in a matter-of-fact tone, although occasionally he would turn to leer at you. "The Duke has been depressed as of late, you see. A good cheering up is in order. I trust you won't disappoint?"

Holding back a wince, you replied, "I will do my best, sir, to ensure your Duke is satisfied."

The man led you up a flight of stairs, down a number of hallways, and once more did you climb a staircase. Entering a room tucked off to the side, you were astonished at how large the place was. This room was bigger even than your entire home. You blushed at the thought. Your gaze was then drawn to a brown-haired man who was sitting in a plush arm chair. He glanced at you, frowned, and turned his attention to Minister Kamelot.

Minister Kamelot drew up to Duke Millennium's side, leaning over and whispering in the man's ear. The Duke did not look amused by whatever was said. Instead, he cast an irritated glance in your direction. You swallowed, doing your best to not squirm. The Minister headed out the door, giving you a quick grin on the way out. You did not miss the trail of blood that had started to leak out his right nostril as he left.

Reclining further in his chair, Duke Millennium simply stared at you. You could see that his eyes were an irritated sort of pink, as though he had indeed cried a number of times within the last few days. After taking a deep breath, you sauntered over to the man. You were being paid to do this, after all. It was your job.

You swerved your hips, rotating them to a beat that was playing in your head. Enough to show the man you knew how to move, how to please someone of the opposite sex. His eyes lowered for but a second then returned to your face. You fought off a blush; men generally did not dismiss your body in such a manner, no matter their mood. Reaching backwards, you unzipped your dress and shimmied out of it, all the while still dancing to the rhythm. Clad in only a lacy bra, thong, and high heels, you straddled the man.

Running a hand through your hair, you hooked one of your legs over his shoulder, stretching it out straight as you arched your back so that you were halfway falling down his legs. Duke Millennium stared at you, blinking a few times. To you, he seemed almost...well, not human. Not letting this ruin the mood, you slipped back up his body, kneeling so that your knees were on either side of his legs. His hands, which had previously been on the armrests, he pressed together. His almond eyes roamed your body then he turned to look out the window.

You honestly felt like breaking down into tears. Instead, you reached behind your back again, unhooking your bra. You slowly removed it from your person, dangling the article of clothing over the corner of the chair. Duke Millennium swatted it so that the bra fell to the ground. You stopped dancing. You simply knelt there, staring at the man who would not so much as look at you. After a moment, you slipped off his lap and started to grab up your dress.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked, his voice crisp, commanding, and so masculine you felt your toes curl. You looked over your shoulder at him. His eyes were still trained on the window. "I believe Minister Kamelot has already paid you. There is a job to be done. Unless you would like to give him a full refund."

"You just...sir, you seem displeased with my...services." You furrowed your brow, trying to figure out how best to communicate with him.

Duke Millennium's head snapped in your direction. He stared at you with a confused expression. You blinked, ducking your head. Had you said something wrong? Was he going to make you return the money, truly? Doing so would cost you big. Not just moneywise, but your clientelle could get the wrong message. Word of your failure would travel. You would be out of a job in no time flat.

"You find me to be...an inadequate audience?" He sniffled. The man actually sniffled. You gawked as he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. "That's right, I'm inadequate. That's right."

"I...uhm...sir..." When you had been told the man was depressed, you hadn't thought it was _this_ extreme. Shifting uncomfortably, you dropped your bundle of clothing and once more straddled his lap. The man turned his face so that you could not see it quite so well. "You're...oh, you're big." You blushed deeply at your own comment, which had the Duke's head whipping back in your direction. His face was flushed as well. You squirmed in his lap. You hadn't meant to press up against his manhood; you hadn't meant to comment on its size. Yet still, despite the number of clients you had entertained, you had never felt a piece quite so...arousing.

"I'm not fat."

"N-no...I mean...that is..." You bit your bottom lip, your chest rising and falling. You found yourself moving so that your cunt was pressed against his clothed piece. Duke Millennium grunted at the pressure in his lap. Shyly peeking up at him, you once more started to dance. Your hips were gyrating, your hands were flowing through your own hair. You found yourself gasping as his cock started to harden against you.

Duke Millenium's hands flew to your hips, stilling your movement. You sighed, frustrated. "Look...Miss, unlike Minister Kamelot, I do not..." His gaze dropped to his lap. Or, more precisely, to where his lap met with yours. You ran your fingertips up and down his chest. "I do not do well with voyeurism."

"That's..." You suddenly blushed deeply. Oh. So that was why he kept turning from you. "You could...I mean, if it would help with your depression... You could touch me some."

It was adorable the way his face flushed as he cupped your chest with both hands. You resumed your dance on his lap, moaning as he tweaked your nipples. Normally you did not get wet or aroused with clients, however with him... The way he was playing with you, the feel of his large cock against your body. You could feel your panties growing moist. Your toes curled in your heels when the man leaned down, running his tongue up and down your left breast.

He removed his mouth, his brown eyes searching your face. "...what is your name?"

"Uhm, (y/n)," you said, placing your hands on the top of the back of his chair so that you could bend over backwards, hooking both of your legs where your hands were just a moment ago. You arched your back, gasping and tensing when you felt his mouth on your inner thigh. His fingers slipped into the top of your panties, tugging down. You squirmed; it would be the first time you had been fully stripped in front of a client. 

Duke Millennium reached behind himself, bending your right leg at the knee so that he could slip off one side of your panties. He then released the material, replaced your leg to its former position, and thrust his tongue into your opening. Your hand entangled itself in his hair as you bucked into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," you gasped, your leg muscles tensing as you tried to hold your position. He sucked at your cunt, his tongue drawing your juices into his mouth. "Nnn....Duke, I--"

"It's Adam." The way his hot breath hit your swollen pussy made you whimper. He chuckled, moving back so that you could sit up. You waited a moment while your blood flow returned to normal. His teeth, meanwhile, had found purchase on your neck.

You could feel the bulge in his pants. Your eyes were drawn there. "Adam..how....h-how big are you?"

"Six-foot-two," he replied. Your cheeks reddened. The man blinked at you, and you averted your gaze. "Oh~" He grinned, baring his teeth as he placed his mouth beside your ear. "You want to pull it out and see~?"

"I...may I?"

"Oh, yes~"

You reached between your body and his, your hands fumbling with his belt. Normally if a client wanted his pants undone, he would do so himself whilst you were stripping. You awkwardly struggled with his button and zipper then managed to finish pushing down the front of his pants. You tugged down his boxers as well, your hand disappearing for but a moment as you withdrew his erection. You trailed your fingers along the length.

"It's so large." His lips parted as he watched you play with his dick.

Adam nuzzled your neck with his nose, nipping lightly at your throat. "Would you like to ride it, (y/n)?"

Your stomach did a flip. Oh, you could not help but imagine that impressive length inside of you, filling and stretching you. Running your fingers along his chin stubble, you rose onto your knees, positioning his throbbing cock at your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself, feeling it stretch you in ways that had you gasping for air. Duke Millennium clenched his teeth, groaning and growling as he jerked his hips up to meet yours. You tilted your head back, closing your eyes and moaning.

Adam reached to the side, yanking your panties off of you the rest of the way and throwing them out of sight. He stood, his left arm supporting you as he removed your heels, tossing them away as well. You rocked your hips into his, riding him as he kicked off his shoes, pants and boxers. Your legs were the only things keeping you in position as you and he worked at the buttons on his shirt until he was just as naked as you were. 

His lips were on yours, his tongue deep within your mouth as he grabbed your ass, thrusting hard into you. You put your hands on his shoulders, lifting yourself as he pulled back so that only the tip of his cock remained within you. As he thrust forward, you dropped yourself down. Both he and you groaned in pure ecstasy. The two of you repeated the action, again and again. You were shocked with how well he was able to pick up the pace, how well he was able to keep his footing while he fucked you hard and good.

You whimpered against his mouth when he slammed you against his desk. He stood up while you were on your back, grabbing your legs and tugging you so that your ass did not touch the wood. You moaned, gasping as his hips slapped noisily against yours, his flesh rubbing against your clit as he pumped himself into you. You moaned in orgasm, bucking your hips as he continued to pound his into you, seeking his own release. Duke Millennium rocked into you a final time, his entire body trembling as his seed shot into you.

He stood there, panting over you as you gasped for air underneath him.

**

Minister Kamelot calmly walked you out the door, Duke Millennium trailing behind you. Though you wore your dress and heels, you were nude underneath. It seemed Adam wanted to keep your underwear as tokens to help cheer himself up should he ever get so depressed again. The fact that you had given him your home number remained a secret that was kept even from Minister Kamelot.


	34. Innocence [Tyki/Reader]

Innocence [Tyki/Reader]

It was bizarre. Your Innocence was parasitic type. When it was activated, it formed a sort of shield-like armor on your body. This increased your strength greatly. As for when it was not activated--you had no idea where it was located. You had only just been discovered as an Exorcist, had not even made it to the Order before the train you were on was attacked. The Finders and other Exorcist managed take you to a safety house after the akuma were defeated. You drew your knees up to your chest, alone in the room. You were completely naked, staring at yourself in the mirror. There were no signs of the Innocence.

You stood, pressing your legs tightly together. You turned this way and that. Nothing. You hummed. It couldn't be your blood, could it? You dropped your gaze to your toes.

You jumped, gasping loudly, when you looked up and spotted a formally clothed gentleman in the mirror. He had a beauty mark under his left eye. His head was cocked to the side, the beginnings of a smirk on his lips as he ran his gaze along your exposed buttocks. His gray-skin was abnormal. You wondered for a moment if he was an akuma. You pressed your legs together all the more tightly, crossing your arms over your chest. He had a strange stigmata on his forehead--that was when you remembered the talk about a family known as Noah. The other Exorcist had mentioned them. 

"You're a cute one~" His playful lilt caused you to blush. You inched towards the bed. He followed you the entire way, his smile becoming full when you snatched up a bed sheet and blocked your body from his view.

He removed the top hat from his head, setting it on the edge of the bed and walking over to you. You trembled, your teeth clattering. It occurred to you after a moment to activate your Innocence. Just as you were about to do so, however, his hand shot through your chest--literally. It was as though you were made up of nothing. His arm went in one side and was out the other. He then bent the limb, rummaging inside of you with his ability to choose. This man, specifically, you had heard of.

Your knees trembled. He took a drag on the cigarette that was in his mouth, his golden orbs peering over the edge of the sheet at your cleavage. He allowed his hand to explore your insides, searching for that parasitic Innocence. He trailed his hand along your arms, down your legs. Everywhere. His brow furrowed. You blinked as well. Could he not find it?

The Noah known as Tyki Mikk withdrew his hand, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at you curiously. "You are (y/n), right?"

"She is, she is~" Cell Roron groaned out. Tyki spared a glance at the card then returned his gaze to you. 

You shifted from foot to foot, your knees touching. You took a step backwards, surprised when Tyki let you do so. He cocked his head to the side, sighing. The man rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze falling towards the lower portion of your anatomy, which was thankfully covered by a blanket.

"Don't take this personally~" he said, using his inhuman speed to close the distance between the two of you. His hand once more shot forward, this time entering between your legs. Rather than use his ability, however, the man simply slipped a finger up into you--in a rather intimate way. He winced, withdrawing his finger. A Jack-o-lantern grin split across his face. "Literal Innocence~"

"You...you pervert!" You slapped him across the face. Being a gentleman, Tyki allowed you to do so.

The Noah of Pleasure then grabbed up both of your wrists, pinning you against the bed. He held both of your arms in just one hand, yanking away your sheet with the other. "Relax, girl. This won't hurt mu--maybe a bit." You twisted in his grasp, squeezing your eyes shut and starting to activate your Innocence. Dark matter formed around Tyki's middle finger, which he shoved into your virginal opening. This time when he met resistance from your Innocence, he simply added more pressure. You screamed as he broke through your Innocence--and innocence, for that matter.

That Jack-o-lantern grin remained. Tyki could feel his pants tenting. This was a first. Killing Exorcists and destroying Innocence was so exciting--but you? This took the cake. He reached down, withdrawing himself from the confines of his pants. He was rather thankful he had taken care of those pesky Finders ahead of time. He would hate to be interrupted.

Tyki settled between your legs. You struggled against him, tears streaming down your face. "Shh~ It's okay, girl~" He rocked forward, brushing his cock against your entrance and clit. You tensed, attempting to shift away. "Just relax, and you'll like it~"

You trembled underneath him. Tyki settled on top of you, not entering you yet. He caressed your sides, placing light kisses along your jawline as you sobbed underneath him. It hurt! It was beyond painful. You felt as though there was something missing from you now. Between your legs, it felt as though you were on fire! And this man, the very individual who had shattered your Innocence, was caressing you with such soothing touches.

He cradled you, rolling onto his back but keeping your cunt against his cock. Tyki pet you, tickled you, spoke words of comfort until you slowly nodded, sniffling and submitting to him. He pulled you onto his throbbing member, hushing your whimpers. The Noah shifted to his knees, pinning you against the wall. He immediately started thrusting in and out of you. You shuddered, feeling his cock pleasuring you in foreign ways. His sinful lips and tantalizing tongue causing you to mewl.

In the end, you were the first Exorcist he left alive like this. The first one, for certain, he had ever fucked--then made love after showering you with kisses. He had never been so excited or aroused from destroying Innocence.


	35. Whip It Good [Tyki/Reader/Kanda]

Whip It Good [Tyki/Reader/Kanda]

The Noah were always abundant in jokes and kink, yet when you were around it always seemed to worsen. That's what happened, you supposed, when your Innocence was a whip. A certain Noah of Pleasure had once gone so far as to offer you whip him instead of the akuma you were battling. Your cheeks red, you had finished taking care of your mechanical foe before flipping Tyki the bird. He had grinned at you widely, waggling his tongue suggestively. Sometimes-- _sometimes_ you just wanted to _scream_ in frustration over the form your Innocence took. _Why_ did it have to be a whip!? Of all things!

Today you felt even more frustrated, paired up with the moody ~~but rather sexy~~ Kanda. You glared at the back of his head. Just that morning you had caught him sneaking a drink at the Order, and so you knew he was not in tip-top shape when it came to your current mission. Secure a nearby Innocence if rumors proved to be true. Things would most likely be less tense if it was not for the fact that twice you and he had engaged one another in sexual behavior. Dry humping the first time. Some naked touching and making out the next. And this morning he had dared to smirk-- _smirk!_ at you when you picked up your whip. It felt like being with the Noah all over again.

Speaking of which...

You and Kanda stopped short, still a good three miles out of town and still in the dead of the forest, when the gray-skinned man stepped into view. You pulled your whip from your side, activating your Innocence as Kanda did the same with his. Tyki tipped his hat to the pair of you, not wasting any time with charging your companion as several akuma stepped into view and rushed you. You flipped backwards, cutting through the first akuma with your whip.

You were too caught up in battling the mechanical creatures to realize that Tyki had summoned more to distract Kanda while he came up behind you. When you attempted to lash your whip at an akuma, you found your arm strained at the resistance. Turning, you grit your teeth as you caught sight of Tyki raveling your whip around his hand. He then used his inhuman speed to charge you, knocking you off-balance and entangling your wrists in your own Innocence. You cried out in pain as your arms were then yanked up over your head. Tyki secured the whip to a thick tree branch. He cocked his head to the side, cupping his chin with thumb and forefinger as he smirked at you.

"Your Innocence is all kinds of usual, (y/n)." You pressed your lips into a thin line. Why did he have to know your name? Couldn't he have just called you 'Exorcist' or 'lady'. That's what he had done every other time after all. You attempted to kick him, however the Noah simply stepped out of the way.

Tyki stepped to the side once more, catching the hilt of Mugen when Kanda attempted to charge him. Your eyes widened, the blade having missed you by a mere few inches. Tyki twirled the sword so that it slipped out of Kanda's hands. He slipped the blade up your Exorcist coat then tugged. You blushed heavily as he grinned down at your regular clothes. Kanda whipped around, sending a punch in Tyki's direction. It caught the man in the jaw. Tyki managed to keep hold of the Innocence as he stumbled a few steps.

He shifted so that he was between Kanda and you, slipping the sword up your shirt and then slicing down in an arc so that your shirt was torn open and Kanda was nearly cut by his own weapon. The dark-haired Exorcist grit his teeth, trying his hardest to keep his composure and not glance in your direction. Tyki, meanwhile, spun behind you, unhooked your bra, and then used his ability to tear it off of you the rest of the way. Your breasts sprang free, causing your cheeks to heat up all the more. You _hated_ that you were being held captive by your own Innocence. You managed to catch Tyki in the side of the leg with a kick. He merely smiled your way.

Kanda made a feint attack that allowed him then to reach for your Innocence. He started to undo your binding only to have Tyki adjust your whip so that the both of you were trapped by it.

"Well, look here, it's my lucky day," Tyki drawled out, running a finger down your left breast. He flicked the nipple playfully, causing you to gasp out. "Two little birdies in the same tree. I have a stone--"

"Will you knock it off," you growled out, attempting to kick him between the legs only to have him use his ability to avoid the blow. Tyki tossed Mugen over his shoulder and settled his golden eyes on you. Kanda was flexing his wrists in an attempt to loosen your bindings.

"Don't be that way, (y/n). This can be a nice time for both of us...after I take care of that one." He got a wicked, large grin on his face. You flinched at the sight of the trademark Noah grin and at his words.

"Don't you touch him!"

"Tch." Kanda's typical response had you rolling your eyes. It was the slightest bit comforting that he did not lose face when in the presence of the Noah. 

Then again, you thought as Tyki pinched your nipple and tugged at it, Kanda was the one who had it _easy_. You crossed your legs, hating the way your body was responding to the touch. Tyki eyed you, glanced at Kanda, and then got a thoughtful expression.

"You two...you're...involved?"

"Uh..."

"Hn."

You let your head lull backwards only to promptly apologize to Kanda, whose nose you had hit. Tyki scratched the side of his head and looked as though he were having an internal debate. You and Tyki struggled against the whip again. This, however, also had him rubbing his body against your already sensitive one. Tyki was petting your lower stomach as he thought, which wasn't helping matters. You placed a foot flat against Tyki's chest and tensed when he dragged his digits down between your legs. He rubbed you through your pants and underwear. You squirmed, your rear grinding into Kanda's front. The dark-haired Exorcist tensed. You could feel his body responding to yours.

"I--"

Tyki turned his head, which caused you to close your mouth. He had looked over his shoulder towards the left. In the silence you could hear the telltale sounds of golems approaching. Tyki frowned. He removed his coat, placed it over you, and then thrust his hand through both you and Kanda. Your eyes and Kanda's widened. The two of you could both feel Teez entering your bodies.

"Meet me here," he said, withdrawing his arm and sliding a card into your hand. "And I'll remove them~"

With that, the Noah of Pleasure took his leave before the golems could arrive. That, however, left you and Kanda hanging by your Innocence.

"Sooo....any ideas?"

"Tch...stay still." It took roughly six minutes, however the man was able to free the two of you. Unfortunately, the Order's golems were recording the entire ordeal. You immediately wrapped Tyki's coat tighter around yourself. You and Kanda peered down at the card Tyki had passed. It belonged to a hotel. Kanda snatched it up from you, turned it over, and glowered at what was written on the back. A hotel room number.

~Hours Later~

Kanda was _still_ grumbling as you and he stood outside of the hotel room. The two of you could smell Tyki's cigarette smoke from your positions. With one final glance at the other, you both lifted your fists and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling within. After a few seconds Tyki opened the door. He frowned at Kanda then smiled at you. You glared at him in response.

"You bring your Innocence?"

"Of co---wait."

"Get on the bed," he said, stepping to the side and gesturing towards the aforementioned piece of furniture. You and Kanda shared another look. "You want the Teez out, or would you prefer they eat the two of you from the inside?"

"Tch." Kanda and Tyki both startled as the noise left your lips. Okay, so maybe you were spending too much time with the Japanese Exorcist. However, given the circumstances, you weren't going to take any crap about it.

You shoved past Tyki, reluctantly setting your Innocence into his open palm, and climbed onto the bed. You sat in the middle of it awkwardly, listening as Tyki instructed Kanda to put his Mugen on the table--out of reach. Kanda eyed him warily, however knew that he really had no choice with the Teez inside of him. Tyki closed and locked the door to the hotel room. Fiddling with your Innocence, he gestured towards you with his chin.

"Take off your clothes--slowly. Hey! Where's my jacket?"

"...I sold it so that I could buy a shirt." There was no point in lying to him. Tyki sighed then made a hand gesture to let you know he was still waiting for you to strip. You rolled your eyes, getting up onto your knees on the bed. Kneeling, you slowly worked your new shirt off of your head, twirling it a little and then letting it fall over the side of the bed. Tyki grinned. Kanda was eyeing you as well. It was a strange sensation, being eye-fucked by two men like this. You could feel your body responding to the attention. You worked off your bra in a similar manner then laid on your back. Tyki groaned as you bucked up off the bed to remove your pants.

Hooking your thumbs into your panties, you soon found yourself completely naked and extra vulnerable when Tyki walked over to you. He secured your wrists above your head once more with your Innocence. The Noah of Pleasure made a dismissive comment to Kanda about him taking off his clothes. You were rather surprised when Tyki did not watched--the man flirted with _everyone_ and so you had always imagined him to be bisexual. Perhaps not?

Tyki licked a trail down your body, lapping at your clit a few times. You felt your stomach muscles flutter. The Noah of Pleasure then rose from the bed and told Kanda to start playing with you. You met Kanda's gaze before the dark-haired Exorcist allowed his eyes to wander along your naked body. He moved between your legs, rocking his hips forward so that his cock teased your pussy. You wet against him, your chest rising and falling heavily.

The Noah of Pleasure sat on the edge of the bed by your head. He leaned down, pressing his lips gently against yours then licking along your collarbone. You whimpered, moaning lightly. "It's fun, no?" Kanda did not release a sarcastic response as you had believed he would. Instead the man dipped his hips so that he entered you.

"Oh, fffffuck." You spread your legs wider for the Japanese man. His cock filled you so deliciously. That, coupled with Tyki's teeth grazing gently over your nipples, had your pussy pulsing. You panted, shuddering when Tyki ran his hands up and down your chest, pinching your nipples between his middle and ring fingers. He tugged upwards just as Kanda found your g-spot. You pumped yourself against Kanda, delighting in the way his hands had gripped your hips. Tyki lapped at your navel then moved so that he could claim your mouth with his. 

You were almost surprised to find yourself immediately responding to the kiss. Hell, the man was attractive. He knew how to pet you--and with Kanda swirling his hips so that your clit was pleasured as well, you could not help but want to pay special attention to both men. Yet with your hands secured where they were...

Tyki thrust his tongue in and out of your mouth rapidly, slowly, and then at the same pace that Kanda was rocking his hips into yours. You gasped and moaned in response at that. You tried to move your hand to pet the man's cock--only to whimper upon remembering that you were tied up. Tyki shoved against Kanda, forcing your fellow Exorcist to withdraw from you. Kanda grit his teeth as Tyki replaced him between your legs. The Noah of Pleasure rocked against you without entering you. You panted heavily underneath him. His cock teased your entire pussy as he fucked your outerlips. 

Tyki grabbed up your legs, forcing your knees to bend. He looked towards Kanda. "Like that."

You and Kanda both gagged as Tyki gave the younger male pointers in sex positions. The male Exorcist blushed lightly, barked out a sarcastic response, yet still placed his hands against your legs to keep you in that position when Tyki moved out of the way. He re-entered you, and you released a string of swears as your pleasure seemed to increase drastically. 

The Noah of Pleasure slipped a hand between yours and Kanda's body, rubbing your clit with three fingers as he leaned down and captured your lips with his. You responded right away, thrusting your tongue into his mouth. He moaned out his approval as Kanda reached up and grabbed a handful of your breast.

Okay, you weren't going to lie. You could really get used to this. Your whip was rather handy in bed, you had to admit.

Tyki broke away from the kiss, allowing Kanda to lean up and press his lips to yours. You smiled at the familiar sensation of being dominated by his mouth. Kanda licked the roof of your mouth, causing your toes to curl. You arched your back off of the bed, wiggling until you were able to wrap your legs high up his back and rock against him harder. Kanda increased his pace. The Noah of Pleasure, meanwhile, grabbed you by your hair and whipped your mouth back onto his. Your tongues fought a delicious battle, the fingers of his other hand alternating between pinching your clit and rubbing your pubis. 

You practically screamed out in orgasm, your vaginal walls spasming and drawing Kanda to ejaculate as well. The young samurai gulped down a generous amount of air. Tyki waited impatiently for the younger male to finish before once more pushing him out of you. Your fellow Exorcist snarled tiredly as Tyki slipped between your legs. He whispered such words of devotion and praise as he thrust inside of you for the first time. 

You blushed at the tenderness in his voice, then felt your face grow redder as he went on to ask, "When this is done...are you going to whip me for being a bad boy, (y/n)?" The way he said it. With that lilt. All sultry. You shuddered, goosebumps forming on your flesh.

Tyki reached up, undoing you from your bindings. You furrowed your brow, causing him to smirk.

"I want you to touch me, not him~"

"Oh gosh, Tyki. Ah!"

He had jerked his hips up into yours while bringing your hands to his chest. The man shifted so that he was on his back and you were riding him. You rocked against him, ensuring that your clit was stimulated by his flesh. He was just a little larger than Kanda in the size department, although also a little less thick. Both made for a great ride, you thought then blushed at the dirtiness of it.

"You like it?" Tyki teased. His hands were running up and down your thighs as you caressed his stomach. You looked down at him. Sleeping with the enemy had taken on a whole new meaning for you...and probably for Kanda...not so much Kanda, you remedied. That would have been very awkward. "You're really tight, you know~"

"What are you implying?" you said between gasps as he bucked up harder into you, bouncing you in his lap.

"Mmm...I just thought...with that whip...man..."

"Not all people are kinky like you Noah."

"Because you and samurai-kun don't like this~"

"That---you know, that isn't the point." You sighed as you came again, and Tyki groaned out his orgasm as well. The man slowed his hips, smiling up fondly at you. "I am _not_ whipping you, Tyki."

He looked genuinely disappointed. All the same, after the three of you re-dressed, he did as he had promised to do: removed the Teez. You and Kanda held your Innocence awkwardly. The two of you were tired and the slightest bit sore--although in a _fucking_ fantastic way, no pun intended. 

"So...a temporary truce while we leave?"

"I won't complain if you whip me~" Then: "Ow!"

Kanda had whipped out Mugen's sheath, catching Tyki's arm. You smiled widely. That was priceless.


	36. Twenty [Tyki/Reader/Wisely]

Twenty [Tyki/Reader/Wisely]

Tyki Mikk was a man you had known for roughly four years. He often spent his days with Clark, Momo and Eeze when he was not off on a random mission. From time to time you and the four males would meet when going to the soup kitchen. It was a nice place for the lower class, such as yourselves, to get a cheap or free meal. You had come from a middle class family. After some rough patches and financial issues, however, you had sunk to lower class status. To tell the truth, it did not really bug you. What mattered most in life, in your opinion, was the family and friends you had. It wasn't how much you had but what you had--that is to say, tangible things could be ruined and decay. Feelings, however, and deep bonds could go on forever.

You had estimated it had been close to eight months since last you had seen Tyki. This time you caught him only by chance. You had glanced up from your task of sweeping the front porch and caught sight of two men, one rather familiar, walking through the town. Though his hair was longer, you recognized Tyki easily. Those thick lenses of his were easily placed. As for the other he was with, however, you were stumped.

Lifting one hand uneasily up, you gave an awkward smile and waved at Tyki. The vagabond did a double-take, his lips quirking into a grin. "Hey." It was a simple greeting, but then again you expected nothing less from the man. You nodded then turned your attention back to your chore. Tyki grabbed his companion by the upper arm and tugged him over to you. "This is Wisely."

"Hello," you said, glancing up at the younger male. On his shoulder was--was that a frog or a toad? You were not quite, however it hardly made a difference to you. He had a pet, and that was sweet, really. The youth blinked, tilting his head to the side. When Tyki elbowed Wisely in the arm, you furrowed your brow. Boy was thick-lens acting weird. "Uhm... It's nice to meet you."

Wisely nodded, his eyes trained on your face. "It's nice to meet you," he repeated.

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, hardly able to look in Tyki's direction. Whenever you did you got butterflies in your stomach. He had such an easy smile. With his hair grown out, he was just as attractive as when he had left. From your peripheral vision you could see a smile growing on Wisely's face. Huh. That was weird. You shifted from one foot to the next.

"How've you been...Tyki." His name rolled off your tongue so naturally. Your eyes flickered towards Wisely to find him looking all the more intrigued, amused. You could feel your face flush. You dropped your gaze back to the ground, staring intently at the bristles of your broom.

Tyki rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "Been good." He grinned wide, his eyes running along your body. "How've you been doing?"

"Just...fine..." 

"That's all?"

Your cheeks heated up. Wisely chuckled. Once more Tyki elbowed him in the arm. The pair were definitely chummy. You wondered how long they had known one another and _how_ they knew each other, for that matter.

"Uncle Tyki can be a handful, I'm sure."

You blinked slowly, turning back towards the darker haired man. Wisely was his nephew? "He can be, yes," you said hesitantly.

Hours later found you in your living room, still talking with the two while you all sipped on some cocoa. It astonished you, the way Wisely seemed to know your every thought. He would respond accordingly. Tyki and the youth often had silent conversations between themselves, gesturing or giving one another looks. You stepped out of the room momentarily to make sure you had turned off the stove. You were able to hear the two men talking to one another, but not want they were saying.

When you returned, both Wisely and Tyki quieted down. Wisely glanced towards his uncle expectantly. The elder male stood, walking over to you and wrapping an arm around you. He turned you so that the both of you were facing your backs towards Wisely. An arm still around your shoulders, he took you into a sort of huddle. When he spoke, his voice was dropped to near a whisper.

"I, uh, promised him I'd take him to... He just came of age, so we were going to..."

"O-oh." Your cheeks flushed. Disappointment filled your chest. He was ditching you to go to some strip club. Or, worse, to higher some prostitute for his nephew and himself. 

Tyki's eyes roved over your entire body then returned to your face. His lips twitched. "Heh... Although..." Your head snapped up and once more you were looking at him. "Wisely says... You'd like that, eh?"

"Wh-what?"

Tyki made a strange sort of noise, knitting his brow. He looked over his shoulder at his nephew then transferred his attention back to you. "You want to..." He cleared his throat, gesturing towards your lower anatomy then his own. Your eyes bulged. You gawked at him, not sure how to respond. Holy crap. Wisely couldn't really....could he?

You trembled in Tyki's arms, biting down on your bottom lip. It was impossible; people could not read minds. And... You pictured yourself naked with the two men. A chill ran down your spine and you shuddered. You could feel yourself grow wet at the thought. Clearing your throat, you forced yourself to shake your head.

"No?"

"N....uh..." Your breathing altered. Tyki had shifted, was running his hands up and down your arms, working out the tension in your shoulders. "T-Tyki..." He was a lady's man, you knew it. You had always sworn to yourself that you would look but not touch. You would not--he pressed his lips to the side of your neck. You closed your eyes, swallowing. "Uhm." His tongue darted out, teasing your flesh. At the same time, he reached forward, groping your chest. He kneaded your breasts, pressing them towards one another. 

"We'll be gentle," he whispered in your ear before licking around the lobe. Your teeth clattered together. "It's his first time...it'll be nice."

Your entire world seemed to spin. Tyki grabbed your hand up with both of his, walking backwards and leading you towards the couch on which Wisely sat. You looked towards the youth, who was eyeing you with want. All the positions you imagined yourself in with Tyki filled your head once more. This time they included the man's nephew. Wisely groaned, closing his eyes and panting. He couldn't--but what if he could? If he could read minds, he no doubt saw the way you were imagining yourself pleasuring him while Tyki fucked you from behind. Your cheeks heated up.

"You want to?" Tyki asked again, his voice soft. You could hear the huskiness in it, the want. 

You did not trust your voice at that point. Instead, you only nodded. Tyki kissed your cheek then pulled back. You could hear the rustle of clothing being removed. Wisely had also started to undo the front of his pants, to remove his shirt. Gamako had hopped away to who knows where. For several seconds you did nothing, too shocked for your mind to register that you needed to strip as well. Then, all at once, this realization dawned on you. Swallowing once more, you pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it off to the side.

Tyki gave out a few appreciative swears, his fingers working at the clasp of your bra. He easily rid you of the item, throwing it out of sight. Wisely and Tyki both set about to undoing your bottoms, stripping you of them. The two, growing more eager, wound up ripping your panties when they tugged it in opposite directions. You gasped, feeling Tyki press up against you as Wisely finished stripping.

The elder man then pressed you forward, pushing you down onto Wisely's lap before sitting down on the couch behind you. Two sets of hands manipulated you into a kneeling position. Uncle and nephew rocked their hips forward, pressing their growing needs tight against you. You could feel yourself growing wet. You closed your eyes again, moaning and breathing hard as Wisely kissed a trail down your front, his mouth enveloping one of your breasts. Tyki, meanwhile, ran his tongue down the back of your neck then began suckling your shoulder. 

"So, how--"

Before Tyki could finish his question, Wisely spoke up. "She wants you inside her while I fuck her mouth."

Your eyes shot open. Your attention whipped towards the younger male. He really could read minds. Well, fuck! _Fuck me!_ you thought, cursing yourself. Wisely's lips curled. Your cheeks heated up. The way he was looking at you, as though to say 'That's the plan'. 

"I'm not gonna complain about that," you could hear Tyki say. 

Wisely scooted backwards, propping his elbows up against the arm of the couch. Tyki then pushed on you until you were on all fours, your mouth near Wisely's erection. The elder man then positioned himself at your entrance, rocking back and forth in a teasing manner. He prodded you, not quite entering you. You shuddered, pushing back against him so that his cock slowly began to fill your depths. Tyki moaned out in approval. You, meanwhile, reached forward and wrapped your fingers around Wisely's cock. You started to pump the youth, who groaned, thrusting up into your grip.

You lowered your head, enveloping the tip of his cock with your mouth. You ran your tongue along the slit, causing Wisely to hiss. Tyki, meanwhile, started to thrust in and out of you, reaching forward with his hand. He caressed your lower belly then pinched your clit gently. The darker haired male drew circles along your clit, picking up his pace so that he was fucking you hard. You moaned around Wisely's dick, sliding your hand down and taking more of him into your mouth. They both felt so fucking good.

You met Tyki's thrusts, fucking yourself on his length. He really knew how to give it to a woman. He angled his hips so that he stroked your G-spot, all the while he teased your clit. His mouth ventured up and down your neck before he pulled back. Tyki grabbed your hips with his free hand, pounding into you even harder.

"Fuck, (y/n), your pussy's so fucking wet." He moaned, his knees digging into the couch. "You're nice and tight around my cock. Fuck. Oh, fuck...yeah. ... Mmm...baby, you're so good."

You moaned out your appreciation, sending nice vibrations along Wisely's cock. The younger male thrust his hips upwards so that he fucked your mouth. His cock slid along your tongue. You teased the underside of his shaft, running your tongue along its vein. Wisely had buried his hands into your hair. He removed one of his limbs, using it to grab onto the back of the couch. This way, he was able to thrust up further into your mouth.

"Mmm...damn..." The youth was mostly panting, his mind no doubt fogged with his pleasure--as well as both yours and Tyki's, if he really was a mind reader. That thought turned you on. Your vaginal walls clenched in pleasure. 

Hearing his uncle's thoughts regarding the way your walls tightened around his cock, Wisely groaned. He threw his head back, his eyes closed. He continued pumping his hips, shoving his cock down your throat. You worked your hands around his sac, playing with him.

Tyki pulled you off the youth's cock after pushing Wisely's hands away. He withdrew from your entrance. You moaned in confusion, almost yelping when he shoved you onto Wisely's lap. He pressed you down so that Wisely's cock entered you. Wisely spread his legs then, a fact that confused you. You then shuddered, whimpering as Tyki slipped between Wisely's legs and pushed himself up into you as well. _How_ both the men fit inside you at once, you did not know.

"Tyki's ability is to choose~" Wisely said, bucking up his hips and forcing you to move. Tyki, meanwhile, had grabbed your hips again and had started bouncing you up and down on their cocks. You panted heavily, your eyelids fluttering. They were stroking different parts of you front of the inside. The closeness of their bodies resulting in a nice pressure against your clit. Wisely reached up, tugging your nipples. "He doesn't have to touch me. But he can be inside of you the same time I am."

"Nnn....oh! Oh! Mmm....fuck....haaa.....God." Their hips were pounding into you at such a delicious pace. Tyki had once more found your clit, his teeth and tongue teasing along your neck. You could feel the wonderful pressure building up within you. You felt so hot, so warm--and suddenly so fucking wet as your vaginal walls spasmed around their cocks. You came with a moan, screaming nonsensical words as your mind tried to combine their names in all sorts of ways.

Tyki groaned while his nephew, caught up in your thoughts of orgasm, swore out as he came. His seed shot into you, which caused your orgasm to intensify as you were filled all the more. You gasped, tears streaming down your face as Tyki ejaculated in you as well. You felt so fucking good. 

The three of you collapsed on the couch, a bundle of panting, sweating bodies. You closed your eyes as the two men pulled out of you. "Fuck..."

"We should....do this again..." You gave Tyki a weird look. He held up his hands defensively. "I don't mean right now."

"Wh-when?" you panted out.

"F-five minutes," Wisely said, voicing his uncle's thoughts.

"Nn...give me twenty," you said, running a hand through your hair. Tyki reached over the couch, digging in his pants and withdrawing a cigarette. He lit it and sighed in ecstasy over the flavor of nicotine. "Mm...I got something else for you to suck on," you said. Your eyes then widened. That had been meant to stay in your head--even if Wisely still would have heard it. Tyki's eyes widened in shock. "Uh..."

"No...I like that~" You then released an 'eep' as the man pushed you onto your back. Wisely had shifted, both men grabbing at your legs and spreading them. Tyki snuffed out his cigarette, licking his lips. "I'll bet you don't need twenty minutes right now, do you?"

"Uh...no...I think... I think this is good," you said, soon moaning as Wisely's fingers and Tyki's tongue teased your lower anatomy.


End file.
